Persona: Shadow Game
by God Of Ka
Summary: This Persona series takes place in 2029, where a young boy named Kenta Yenmato, who has a Demon inside of him and a strange tattoo on his forehead, goes to the small town of Yamishida, on the small Island of Yami, to help cleanse himself of the Demon he has been planted with. But there is a lot more going in that town than he thinks. Let the Shadow Game Begin!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

_Authors Notes: This is my First Story in, You might see some references of previous Persona Titles and some Yugioh: The Pharaoh's Memories in this Story. Anything I mention that belong to the Yugioh Franchise or Persona Franchise belong to them and not me. So Sit back and enjoy the Story._

* * *

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Atlas Presents:

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

 **May 13, 2029, Sunday**

A young boy with Silver Hair wearing faded Jeans, a Jean Jacket, Hiking Boots and a NASA Baseball Cap with a bag full of two weeks' worth of clothes and 20,000 Yen is at Tokyo Station with his parents. People are just boarding off of the Tokyo Ghoul.

"Take care of yourself dear", the boy's mom says. "Make sure to listen to your teachers."

"I will mom," the boy says.

"Make sure to not cause any trouble for your caretaker", the boy's father says. "Got that?"

"Understood father", the boy says again. Hugs them and says, "I hope to see you all again soon, love you."

"Love you too son", both parents say in unison.

"Tokyo Ghoul is leaving for Yamishida Town on Yami Island in 5 minutes", the loudspeaker says. "People leaving for it board now."

The boy and parents depart and boards the Tokyo Ghoul waving goodbye to his parents.

 _My name is Kenta Yenmato, my Journey started thanks to that one faithful night..._

FLASHBACK

 ** _January 14, 2029, Sunday_**

 _At my home in Tokyo, this very night, the moon wasn't visible in the night sky, I heard a loud noise in the kitchen, so I got up, grabbed my flashlight, turned it on, left my room quietly and tiptoed to the kitchen. When I got there, the batteries died._

 _So I turned on the Kitchen Light to see a shadowy figure with a head of a Pharaoh jump at me and I fainted..._

 _I had a strange Dream, it was about the shadowy figure... it seemed to be talking to me... it said, "I am sorry..."... I cried out, "Demon, Demon, DEMOOON!"... Calling it that surprised it, then it said, "I no 'Demon', I am a Shade... A weak Shadow...", I was trembling in fear, then suddenly a blue light shined upon both of us, making the "Shade" stay back. Then a Blue Butterfly descended down toward my face._

 _When it landed on my face, I woke up..._

 ** _April 28, 2029, Saturday_**

 _I woke up at a hospital... mom and dad was on my right side, along with a doctor and priest on my left. When I woke up, the priest was holding a cross over my head, mom and dad were happy to see me awake._

 _"Though you were stable", the Doctor says, probably referring to me, "You wouldn't wake up for almost four months. So your parents wanted to call a priest to try to save you from eternal sleep."_

 _"While you were asleep", the priest says to me, "the Holy Spirit told me that you were possessed by a demon while you were asleep. But when you woke up, the demon was suppressed, but a strange mark appeared on your forehead before you woke up."_

 _The Doctor puts a mirror up to your forehead and I saw two blue triangles rotated so their tops are closest to each other, even touching, along with two curved lines from the middle curving up and downward apart from each other. It reminded me of the Blue Butterfly from my dream that has lasted apparently under a month._

 _"But is he able to walk about?", Dad asked both the Doctor and Priest, "If he can, thank goodness. But what are we going to do about the demon possessing him?"_

 _"Can I try to walk?", I ask._

 _"He can talk", Mom says in surprise. "Thank God he can actually talk!"_

 _Both the Doctor and Priest nod. So I decided to get up and walk a couple of paces back and forth._

 _"I think the best solution for him is to move in with the Aeonmystics in Yamishida Town on Yami Island-", the priest recommends._

 _"Those people are a CULT!", Dad interrupts the priest in anger. "They Summon demons who sacrifice 5 years of their life from what they call 'The Great Plains'. They thing a place is a GOD! I think they Don't Have A GOD!"_

 _"It is true they are different from Christians", The Priest says to me, Mom, Dad and the Doctor. "But they say that some have powers to heal any plague over a week, or so I heard from some former church goers."_

 _"Honey", Mom begs Dad. "We have no choice but to trust what you call a 'CULT!' who can actually heal people in maybe a divine way."_

 _"If this Cult can summon Demons, they could probably repel demons as well. Very well then, we have no choice!", Dad says after thinking for a minute or two._

 _"Then it's settled?", I asked everyone._

PRESENT

Since I am on this train right now, you can say it was settled. I have the papers for a person named "Sensei" for the following location: 666 Diablo Path, Yamishida Town, Yami Island. Explaining I need to attend every Ceremonial event they do, and get sacred healing every day, once a day starting the day I got there.

 _666, Diablo Path_

 _666 is the devil's number, and Diablo is Spanish for Devil. Was this address on purpose or coincidental?_

"Next Stop Yamishida Town on Yami Island 5 Minutes", The loudspeakers say. "Any passengers going to this location start to get your luggage in the next 3 Minutes."

So I got to my luggage as soon as I could get off on time.

At Yamishida Town Station

"My my my, the Tokyo Ghoul", The Train Station Attendant says as he notices the Tokyo Ghoul. "I wonder who is coming from Tokyo to this lonely Island."

When the Train stopped, only one person came out, a boy in fact. A young boy with Silver Hair wearing faded Jeans, a Jean Jacket, Hiking Boots and a NASA Baseball Cap with a large bag.

"Welcome to Yamishida Town, home of the most Spiritual People around, the Aeonmystics!", The Attendant welcomes the boy. Apparently he has been making them famous for travelers.

So I walked up to him and gave him my ticked.

"How does a City-boy like you end up on a lonely Island", He asked me.

"Reasons you don't need to know about", I said as if I was cold. I was actually sweating; I took off accidentally revealing the Blue Butterfly tattoo.

"There is someone searching for you", he tells me as if he just remembered something.

"Who is searching for me?", I asked him.

"A tall boy with a scroll in his hand", he explains to me. "He asked me this, 'If you so happen to find a boy with a strange Blue Tattoo on his forehead coming in, tell him I will be waiting for him past the entrance of the train station.' I pretty much told you where to go also, but be careful. He seems suspicious."

I nodded and moved on, in search of this tall man with a Scroll.

 _Come To Me..._ , a voice said in my head.

 _Come To Me!_ , the same voice said again, so I decided to ignore it.

 _COME TO ME, DAMMIT!_ , it yells at me. This was getting annoying, so I decided to play along.

 _Why should I listen to some fucking Psychic trying to brainwash me? Leave me alone or I will use my tattoo's Power to kill you!_ , I think to it back.

The voice started to get scared and said:

 _But Igor told me that the Wild Card cannot be used that way... OOPS! I messed up; j-just meet me at the alleyway near the train station..._

I took it as a threat and yelled in my head:

 _I am lucky I got a pocket knife with me, that scroll of yours won't stand a chance and be cut into a million pieces, and you will be next..._

Then nothing else was told on the other end.

So I ran to the alleyway and saw a tall man in a black robe and shoulder High Hair with a golden rod with a ball and ax blades in one hand and a tan scroll with gold ends in the other.

The last thing I saw was the rod, so I got my pocket knife ready. Waiting for his first move.

No one make a move for 4 Solid Minutes, then the tall man finally talks, and not in my head.

"I am not here to fight", The tall man says. "Could you put the dagger away so we can get to business?"

 _I think he refered to my pocket knife_ , I thought, so I put my Pocket Knife away and hear what he has to say.

"Good, now sign this scroll", he says as he unrolls the scroll with an unreadable language except the word "Signature" along with a ":_" next to it. "All this really says is you are responsible for your actions."

"If that is all I need to do, then fine", I say and sign it with a pen he gave me when I came over.

"Well done", The man says. "My master will be pleased to hear this, farewell."

Then he disappears in a cloud of blue...

 _I wonder if I will ever see him again_ , I ask myself. _And if he was the butterfly in my dream who gave me this tattoo in reality?_

I didn't question further and moved on.

So I went to Main Street, turned to the second road upward to the right: Life Road. Diablo Path was the 18th road down total.

 _If I divide 18 by 3 it's 6, three 6's make 18, I wonder this is the reason why Dad thinks the Aeonmystics are cults._

After this road I got to an open gate, I walked in and started searching for the Number 666

660, 661, 662, 663, 664, 665, 666! That's it, 666 Diablo Path, Yamishida, Yami Island. It seems to be a church, but not a Christian Church.

 _It is probably an Aeonmystic Church; they apparently must be well respected here if they have a gorgeous church like this... Back in Tokyo nobody likes them due to the rumors about them... Might as well go in..._

I tried to walk in, then someone pulled on my backpack and I fell to my back. To my left was a boy in a White Robe with a Roman Capital "A" on a Star in a Sun, colored black.

 _That's got to be the Aeonmystic's Emblem._

He also has a Gold Pendant with a Red Diamond in the middle. He is also wearing a gold and Silver Gauntlet on his right hand.

 _Did he use his Cult magic with that gauntlet to pull me back from the church?_

"Sorry for pulling you back like that", the boy who did pull me down said as he puts the metallic hand to me. "Let me help you up."

"I don't want your cult magic infecting me", I said to him as I got up without his help. "I don't want the demon in me getting worse."

He looked at me in confusion, thinking a bit to himself, and then it hit him.

"Are you talking about the rumors?", he finally asked.

"Yes?", I answered.

"Rumors like that can get out of this island then, huh?", He says and scratches his head and holds out his left hand this time. "Anyways, my name is Atara Yamashita, Second Session Aeonmystic, who used the power of my Ka: Contender, to pull you away from the temple before the Great Plains places judgment on you. And you are?"

He apparently realized that I don't want to touch the metal Gauntlet. So I worked up the Courage.

"My name is Kenta Yenmato", I say and shake his left hand, even though it feels awkward for me and him. I took off my cap and show him the Blue Butterfly Tattoo before I continued. "Transfer from Shujin Academy, sent her due to being possessed by a demon, but it is suppressed for now, thanks to this tattoo."

"That looks like a blessing from the Great Plains", Atara says as he looks at the Tattoo.

"Huh?", I asked.

"You told me that Tattoo keeps the Demon suppressed, right?", he asks me, and then explains about the tattoo. "I can tell by my lessons in Symbolism teachings that the two triangles represent destroying something, but the two lines represent remnants of it escaping. As you said, the Demon is suppressed, but this tattoo's symbolism tells that the Demon will rage inside you. We need to get you to your dorm as soon as possible!"

"But I am meant to go to the temple", I say to Atara as I held out the Document. "The address meant for Sensie is in this temple."

Atara Yamashita takes the document and reads it.

"This is the wrong address, this is the address of the Temple", Atara explains. "The real address is '672 Diablo Path, Yamishida Town, Yami Island'. The address of Dorm Heka. I will lead you to it."

So Atara Yamahita and I go to the right place where Sensei is. I even explain to Atara how I was possessed by the Demon. He was quite surprised that he could get possessed in your own home.

"I hope we get to be Brothers in the Temple", Atara says before he turns away.

"I hope so too?" I say to him.

 _I know I am not an Aeonmystic, and I probably won't become one because of the Cult Rumors. But I might learn something from them and make the Rumors canceled from my mind_ , I think as I head inside Heka Dorm

IN HEKA DORM

As I entered the Dorm, I saw a eagle in a cage, Nurses station in the far back, in front of it the dining room, then the Main Lobby (That is where I saw the Eagle Cage) on the other side is a sign-in book, stairs leading to the other floor's and an office.

 _The Office has to be Sensei's_ , I think as I looked at the office.

Then I hear some commotion from the second floor.

"Xyn, what are you doing!?", a boy's voice yells.

"I am here to get to the door", a robotic boy's voice says calmly. "Why are you in the way?"

"Listen here you bucket of bolts!", the boy's voice says fiercely, yet also firm. "You be on your best behavior. And that means no talking to Nineagle, don't jump down the stairs as normal, and finally don't reveal those guns of you're...!"

"Like these?" the robotic boy voice says along with the sound of a trigger being pulled back but repeated 10 times.

 _How the hell is there guns allowed in a dorm? Are they for self-defense or for the Cult Rituals?_ , I think in surprise.

"Put those guns away!", the boy voice says in panic. "Don't try to shoot me this time!"

 _Has he really been shot at?_ , I continued to think.

Then that same boy falls down the stairs. With a loud thud he lands at my feat. He looks up in surprise, gets back up and dusts himself off.

"Great", the boy complains. The boy is about my age, with brown hair, jeans, Bakugan design t-Shirt, brown belt with a Centipede Belt Buckle and a Yin amulet around his neck. He looks at me and asks, "Did you hear our conversation?"

"Were you really gonna get shot?", I ask.

"Great! Hear that Xyn, we were heard over!", he yells up the stairs before turning to me and asks. "Could you forget the conversation that I and Xyn had?"

"Sure, if it doesn't affect me", I answered.

"Good", the boy said in relief. "Where are my manners? My name is Dagurasu Shurenkae the third, Second Session Aeonmystic, who has the Ka: Sapphire Scyther. And you are?"

I introduce myself similar to when I did with Atara Yamahita.

"Are you Kenta Yenmato?", asks a robotic boy voice. The voice comes from a boy wearing an Aeonmystic Robe with a metallic baseball cap. "I am Xyn, who is equipped with the Ka: Titanium. Sensei is expecting you."

"If you want me to bring your bags up stair, I can take care of them?", Dagurasu asks with a kind gesture.

"Thank you", I answer politely.

"Here we go", Dagurasu says while picking up the bag. "Your name is Kenta right? You go with Xyn to Sensei so I can get your room set up."

While Dagurasu climbs the stairs to get my luggage in my room, Xyn leads me to Sensei's office. Sensei is a bald man with an Aeonmystic Robe, but the emblem is silver, while the main Robe is gold. He wears a different kind of pendant than the younger Aeonmystics the metal and gem are both star-shaped. I hand him the document as dad told me and bowed to him.

"My, my, my", Sensei says with a pleased manner. "What fine manners, and giving the document to me off the bat. My name is Takara Imay, but you can call me Sensei."

"'To Sensei'? They really called me Sensei in the Document? Moving on...", Sensei focuses on the document while reading it out loud. "'Spiritual healing twice a day before services, that doesn't mean using healing by DEMONS'? I don't blame them for the rumors of us being a cult, man I wish those rumors just disappear. 'If anything listed doesn't fit your schedule, you can change it as needed, but nothing involved with Demons or the Devil!'? This is really bugging me! 'Send to 666 Diablo Path, Yamishida Town, Yami Island'? They got the address wrong too! Right at the temple, this makes it worse, making you think you are going to a Devil Church. Well, you will be Spiritually Healed at night, not day. That reason is because we want to show you that we are not a cult, we have actual beliefs that don't involve worshiping evil being, and like the one you call Satan."

"I don't want to believe these rumors either!", I yell in aggravation. All this anger gathered up in me as I was listening to Sensei read the document. "I want to know what you believe isn't anything a cult does. I want to make friends here and know I can trust them!"

Both Xyn and Sensei are surprised at this. Me, from a different religion and social background, said I wanted to accept them, the total opposite of what my mom and dad believe. Both Sensei and Xyn nod at each other and look at me once again.

"Well then", Sensei finally says as he pulls out a pendant like Xyn and Atara Yamahita Pendants from under his desk. "We will get you set up right away! Xyn, get the attire out."

"Yes Sensei", Xyn acknowledges. Then he opens the door to my left and pulled out an Aeonmystic Robe with a black emblem and tight under cloth. He then gives them to me and directs me to Sensei.

"You can put them on in the changing room in the back of my office", Sensei says while showing me where it is. "No worries about bringing your clothes back to your room, Nineagle will take care of them for you."

He then blows an Emerald Whistle. And in a half-second later, the eagle from the cage come flying into the room on the bent pole on Sensei's Desk.

The Nineagle looked at me with a kind stare.

"Ka, Ka, Ka, Ka", it called, like it is trying to say something to me.

"Go on and change Kenta-kun", Sensei said to me.

"Alright", I answered with a bow and I went into the changing room. "I will."

SENSEI'S OFFICE

"I can feel it inside him", Xyn says to Sensei.

"What do you mean?", Sensei questions Xyn.

"A 4 Month and 13 Day old Shade", Xyn explains as Sensei is shocked to hear this. "Nineagle also sensed it. That is what the 'Ka Ka Ka Ka' was when he was trying to talk to Kenta."

When I come out though, they end the conversation.

"That Robe looks good on you", Sensei compliments.

"Thank you Sensei", I reply and bow.

"Good good", Sensei says and turns to Xyn. "Bring Kenta Yenmato to Aiko Miyazaki, the dorm nurse for his 'Demon Eradication Procedure' that this document requests."

Sensei seems troubled on how to do this.

"This will have to do...", he groans while writing something down on an official paper. "It says here that the 'Demon Eradication Procedure' will be her using her Ka's ability..."

"Wait", I question. "What is a Ka? What is Ability?"

"You will learn soon enough", Sensei replies. "It is about time for your 'Demon Eradication Procedure'."

"Let's go Kenta Yenmato", Xyn convinces me. "It is time for your 'Demon Eradication Procedure'."

"Let's eradicate that Demon", I say with confidence.

"If you put it that way", Xyn says while we walk to Aiko Miyazaki, the Dorm Nurse.

When we get to her, she was very beautiful. Wearing modern light blue nurse outfit with a pink Aeonism emblem, beautiful eyes and long bland hair. She seems innocent, yet her body looks so mature.

Then my concentration broke when she talked, her voice sounded like that famous Ann Tekameki from those old model interviews my father used to show me.

"Eyes up here", Aiko snaps at me. Making my head rise to her beautiful face. "What is the treatment this time?"

I hand her the slip from Sensei. She reads it with a discussed look, which also transferred to me.

"You got to be joking? 'Demon Eradication Procedure'?", She questioned. "This is for a Kenta Yenmato..."

"This is Kenta Yenmato", Xyn shoves me to her.

"So you are the one everyone has been talking about?", She questions.

 _There is already rumors going around about me?_ , I ask myself in surprise.

"Rumors have it that you have a demon inside of you due to your parent's sinning on the Aeon Elites, but you got that tattoo as a blessing from Metatron to help you deal with your curse", Aiko explains. "But the truth comes out, huh. A demon invaded your house and you ended up being plagued by it. You then got that tattoo for some unknown reason, but it is helping you suppress the demon inside you, huh."

"Anyways", Aiko moves on and waves me to sit in the examination chair. "Let's give you a scan, first."

I go sit in the chair as she told me. She chanted a spell from a gold-covered book: her eyes glow and looks over my head and chest.

"Examination complete", She says after a long minute of her looking up and down my body. "You do have a second spirit inside you, but it doesn't have malicious intention."

 _Is the Demon really not a Demon, but just called a "Shade", as it called itself?_ , I start asking myself.

"We might as well proceed with the D.E.P.", Aiko says, with me in confusion. "C'mon, D.E.P. stands for your special treatment, 'Demon Eradication Procedure'."

She circles to my front, with a thin metal gauntlet on her right arm and says the following: "I summon the manifestation of my Ka given to me by the Great Plains: Neo Life!"

From her gauntlet appeared a silver egg with pixie wings. It flew over my head, as she commanded it.

 _Is that an egg with pixie wings?_ , I think to myself

"Neo Life", she commanded it the final time. "Use Cleansing Yoke!"

"Wait...", I yelled in shock, but it was too late.

The Pixie Wings became sharp as blades and destroyed the egg body. But yoke didn't appear, but a bunch of pixie dust poured down on me, it felt like I was vitalized.

 _I'm not covered in yoke, I'm not wet even_ , I think in relief.

"Alright", Aiko says in relief too. "Your D.E.P. treatment is all done; you can now go to bed."

"It's really that late?", I question. Then I look at the clock noticing it says 9:00 PM.

"Goodnight Kenta", Aiko greats me. "Don't let the 'Demon' curse you."

"Do you say that to all of your patients?", I question with a tease.

"Huh?", She responds with a blush. "It is just for you."

I then walk out to go to bed.

* * *

 _Authors Notes: Were you expecting fighting in the first chapter? Don't worry, Sometime Next week there will be a second chapter. I won't mention Spoiler's though. I Hope you are enjoying it thus far. Please follow, comment and like this story if you want to see more of Kenta Yenmato in **Persona: Shadow Game**. This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


	2. Chapter 2: Summoning of Menes

_Authors Notes: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Kenta Yenmata's Adventure. If you were expecting some combat in this chapter, you are finally gonna get it. Next chapter will be posted some time this week. Enjoy Chapter 2: Summoning of Menes._

* * *

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Atlas Presents:

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 2: Summoning of Menes**

 **May 13, 2029, Sunday**

MAIN LOBBY, 10:55 PM

"Another New Moon", Dagurasu complains. "Sam will be coming back. Probably after for Nineagle..."

"Ka Ka!", Nineagle cries out, beak pointing to the Clock.

"Shit!", Dagurasu curses. "10:56! He's almost here!"

"Let's get ready", Xyn commands Dagurasu.

Both leave Nineagle behind.

LOCKER ROOM

"Got your thing, Xyn?, Dagurasu asks.

"Yes", Xyn answers. "You got Nineagle's things too?"

"Way ahead of ya", Dagurasu answers just as 11:00 strikes.

"Kaaaaaa!", a bird cries from downstairs followed with some clanging metal.

"Gotcha now, my pet", a distorted male voice says.

"Shit!", Dagurasu and Xyn curse in unison.

KENTA'S ROOM

I wake up due to the noise.

 _What the hell is going on down there?_ , I think as i rub my eyes, get out of bed, get some shoes on and walk out my room.

So I go down to see all of the commotion. Then I would regret going when I see the scene.

MAIN LOBBY?

"What the hell!", I curse when I see the scene.

A robot with wolf tattoos, wolf skin cloth and a chainsaw sword beat up, who looks like Xyn. Next to him is a Ranger with a blazing Katana and centipede tattoos, who looks like Dagurasu. The Lobby all beat up, bird cage destroyed. There is also a shadowy teenager holding Nineagle by the neck. Nineagle looks like he is in pain, so I intervened.

"Hey Demon", I call to the Shadowy Teenager. "Stop the Bullshit!"

"Well, well, well", the Shadowy Teenager chants. "I'm no Demon, I'm a Shadow. But they call me Shadow Sam. The two behind you are called Duo Hound and Centipede. And this bird is my pet-"

"That's Nineagle you are choking", I interrupt this "Shadow Sam" in rage. "And having a pet doesn't mean choking them to death!"

"Enough of your talking", Shadow Sam groans and looks toward the ceiling. "Arachnid, pounce him!"

A blob of darkness fell from the ceiling. It grew eight legs, the normal web maker near the end of its body and a spider's head. The only difference is it was bigger and spikier. It then jumped on me, and I was pinned down to the floor, unable to move an inch.

"No!", Dagurasu, Xyn, and Aiko yelled in unison.

"Since that is taken care of", Shadow Sam says with confidence. "It is time for the sacrifice I require to be done-"

Then a sudden feeling came to me. I glowed with with an intense mix of gold and blood red.

"What the hell?!", Shadow Sam exclaimed as he gets interrupted again.

"That's it", Xyn explains. "That is the Shade inside him becoming good. It is going to become a Persona!"

"You got to be shitting me?", Dagurasu asks. "That 'Demon' inside him was really a Shade? And it didn't even bother to become a Persona until now?"

 _I can feel the power!_ , I think as I noticed my body glowing.

 _What are you lying there for?_ , A regal male voice exclaims from inside my head.

 _Are you really gonna let this Demon Sacrifice that Eagle without my input?_ , The same voice continues.

 _What are you talking about?_ , I ask it in my own head.

 _You are against Demons, right?_ , He asks me back, using my own beliefs against me.

 _But aren't you a Demon?_ , I say as I realize it's the Demon from way back when talking to me.

 _I told you, I am a SHADE_ , it tells me. _B_ _ut we can become one to defeat this Demon and not let this sacrifice continue! So, are you with me or not?!_

"No matter", Shadow Sam says with boredom. "Nineagle, you are mine!"

 _As long as you don't harm me, let's intrude this Demonic Sacrifice,_ I make an agreement to him.

 _Very well... Let's do this...,_ He exclaims in my own head.

Then I felt a burning feeling on my left hand! It feels like something is being branded on me!

 _Let us Become One..._ , he continues as he says something odd.

 _I am Thou... Thou Art I..._

 _Thou Art one who Hate Demons..._

 _Thy am one who Hates Unholy Sacrifices..._

 _So let us meet in between..._

 _Now let's deal with this Demon and His Unholy Ritual!_ , the Shade finishes as a power bursts form me and the Arachnid disappears. All there is left on me is a tattoo of a Pharaoh's head. And it Burns!

"Menes!", I cursed as I rubbed the tattoo to my left. Even though "Menes" wasn't a curse word, but I said it as if it was.

As I did so, the tattoo glowed, and a pharaoh's head appeared from it, traveled along my arm and crunched on my head. It hurt, yet I felt a power flow through me.

After the transformation, I was in a Martial Arts and Pharaoh Mix attire. The tattoo was different also: it was a spiral of gold and black from my left hand to all the way up my arm just like Xyn and Dagurasu's Tattoos. But floating behind me was a Pharaoh with a long staff with a curve at both ends.

"I am Menes", it proclaimed to all. "I am the being born from Pharos and Kenta's Spiritual Bond, with one goal in mind: Eradicate Demons, or Shadows, at all costs!"

"You and Pharos have now become one, meaning your name is now Pharos", he explains further as he looks down at me. "Now Pharos, shall we deal with this Shadow's Ritual?"

"I'm ready when you are!", I answer back.

"You can have Nineagle... if you defeat my two Shadows", Shadow Sam proclaims. "Alright you Goblins, Attack!"

From the front door come two pitch-black Goblins with Red Eyes and Blood-red Pick-Axes.

"Now", Menes says in authority. "Let's sacrifice THEM for the gods!"

"Kenta!", Xyn and Dagurasu yell in unison.

But it was too late, battle begun.

"I have granted you power to fight Shadows", Menes said to me. "Now use it to drive these Demons back to Hell!"

"Alright", I returned back. "Menes, Use your forces of Light!"

"You know me already, do you?", Menes said in amusement. "With the God's power let light pierce the enemy to my right!"

As Menes said, a light pulse came from his staff down to one of the Goblins, but it survives just of little health.

"Rawer!", the goblins yell as they swing their pickaxes at me, one of them missing luckily.

"Ack", I grunt as I got hurt.

"Kenta!", Dagurasu worries.

"Will he be OK?", Aiko questions.

"He is hanging in there", Xyn confirms. "He still has energy left to fight."

"I hope your right", Dagurasu says.

"Everyone is counting on you, how interesting", Menes said with an intrigued tone. "Now, there are other ways to sacrifice your opponents than using me. You can use your weapon on the left side of your belt to shed their blood all over the floor. The Gods do love blood as an offering."

"Alright, let's do this", I say as I draw the weapon from my belt. And it turned out to be a Machete! The classic weapon for killing things once and for all.

 _So, this is the weapon Menes wants me to use to finish off the enemies, interesting_ , I think as look from the weapon and to one of the Goblins.

"Let's draw some blood!", I call as I finish off the weak Goblin with my Sacrifice Machete.

"Ghaaah!", the Goblin calls as I cut its head off.

"Why you little", the other Goblin said in anger. "You killed my little brother, you're gonna pay for this!"

"This Demon looks as though he did not like the sacrifice to the Gods", Menes says with disgust. "We should finish him off with a move that will send him to Hell, don't you agree?"

"Do what you want Menes", I answer to him. "You know your move better than I do."

"Alright", He says with a pleasing smile. "A Pharaoh of Sacrifice always has a dark side to them. So come Forces of Hell and return this fiend to your domain!"

As he said that it happened. A shadow force from the floor came above, attacked the Goblin and making it defeated.

"That battle must have pleased the Gods", Menes proclaims. "Don't you agree Pharos?"

"I like the sound of that Menes", I answer with a pleased smile. Then the battle was over.

"How was that possible?", Shadow Sam questions on what happened in the battle and drops Nineagle and continues talking before he walks out. "Deal's a deal, you can now have Nineagle back. But I am afraid he is really hurt after all this time in the Shadow Period without being infused with his Persona Powers."

"Get back here you son of a bitch!", Dagurasu yells.

"Nineag-", Xyn says with a sudden jerk of his head going down.

"Xyn?", Aiko asks in shock of him doing that. "Xyn?! Are you OK? Xyn? Xyyyyn!"

"The poor bird", Menes morns as we both see Aiko crying on Xyn's shoulder. "Reminds me when Osiris was being chopped up by Seth. We all thought no he was gone for good until two special people to Osiris help him back together."

"Menes", I called to him. "I need you to return for now."

"If you so command me", he becomes a blur of black and gold and returned to my body.

I picked up Nineagle and brought him to Xyn.

"Xyn is your true Owner", I said as I put him on Xyn's lap. "I can tell because it seems Xyn cares about you more than that 'Shadow Sam'."

"Kenta", Aiko said in awe.

Right then I felt something in me shut down. I began to fall out of my own will.

"Kenta Yenmato!", both Dagurasu and Aiko called to me.

Then I fell into a deep darkness...

 **?, 2029, ?**

?

 _Where am I?_ , I think as I start to regain my consciousness.

"What an interesting guest", says a male voice.

"That is the person who you told me to sign it", says a familiar voice. "I'm sorry for being mysterious to him though."

Then I open my eyes and in awe with the room the three of us are in. It is a blue crystalline room. I am floating in a magical aura, which is odd. In front of me is a hunched man with bulging eyes, long nose, very large grin and wearing a black suite with white gloves on his hand. Next to him is surprisingly the person who I met back in town with a scroll for me to sign, but he is wearing a blue cloak with a "V" Pin holding the cloak together at his chest. A large tome now replaced the scroll he had since the last time I saw him. I look back at the man at the table.

"Are you the 'Igor' that the man next to you was talking about?", I asked him.

"My, my", Igor says with intrigue. "Where are my manners? Welcome to the Velvet Room, I am Igor, as my assistant was referring to when he was tapping into your mind."

"I am sorry for my assistant trying to mind control you into bringing you to him. But it seems that you were able to not fall for it, and yet you also toyed with him too", he said while looking at his assistant, who now thinks he wished he told Igor before I slipped that blunder he made. "It seems you have great potential inside of you. You have that unknown tattoo, first off. Second, you were able to not fall for my assistant's mind control. And third, the most important thing of all, that 'Demon' you so called it turned out to be a Shade and transformed into a Persona, one that only you can create."

"But what is your assistant's name over there", I say referring to the man next to him. "The same one who made me sign the scroll."

"Go ahead and introduce yourself", he commands his assistant to his left.

"Yes master", he responds to Igor. "My name is Seto, Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room. Igor, do you mind if I tell him how I came here?"

"That can wait for another time", Igor answers. "If our guest asks for why you are here, he can say so, but not now." Igor turns to me. "I think you have great potential, but this is when our meeting ends, until we meet again."

Everything becomes just a blur...

 **May 20, 2029, Sunday**

YAMISHIDA TOWN HOSPITAL

As I woke up, there were screams of joy from a couple of nurses in the room.

I recognized one of them as Aiko Miyazaki. But Sensei and Nineagle were there too. Sensei looked happy to see me awake. Nineagle even gave a "Ka", in multiples of 7, in response of me waking up.

"You had me worry to death", Aiko scolded at me. "I thought you were gonna die and it would be my entire fault and-"

"Don't worry Miyazaki-chan", Sensei interrupts to reassured her. "As long as Yenmato-kun is all fine in the end, you will be safe."

"Thank you Sensei", Aiko thanks him with a bow. "Even though there was Nineagle, Xyn and Dagurasu to worry about, Yenmato-kun was my top priority at the time. Xyn and Nineagle tied for second. But Shurenkae-kun can take care of himself, even though I had to take care of him too, as he insisted-"

"I heard that!", yelled a ticked-off sounding male voice from the corner of the room, who actually turned out to be Dagurasu Shurenkae. "You insisted on it me relieving you of your stress-"

"Not in front of Kenta!", Aiko interrupts him in embarrassment.

Me, Aiko and Dagurasu felt a bit awkward for a moment. The rest of the room caught up to the awkwardness a second later and left the room to give us some privacy. With the other nurse, Nineagle and Sensei out of the room, it was just me, Dagurasu and Aiko talking about what happened that one night.

"I still can't believe it was a week ago", Dagurasu says, with me shocked at that. "I forgot you were out cold for a week, sorry. But a lot has happened since you were asleep."

"As you noticed before you were asleep, Xyn is actually a robot", Aiko explains. "And there is more to this town than you think there is."

"Xyn is an Anti-Shadow Weapon", Dagurasu follows up. "He is the son of Aigis, he is the same model as his mother as well, except his shape is more masculine and more advanced than her mother, with help from an unknown person to us."

"There is also another exception", Aiko adds. "He uses a great sword as a main weapon instead of gun hands."

"So those Demons I saw are actually Shadows", I say to them. "And the Demon inside me was actually a weaker Shadow, a Shade as he called hi-"

"What?!", Dagurasu questions me through an interruption. "How did you know about the Shade side of Shadows?"

"Yah", Aiko says in shock.

"I had a dream once", I explain to them. "It happened right after the shadowy Pharaoh Headed figure, which I see now, is called Pharos, jumped at me. In that dream, I saw Pharos. I was so terrified that I called it a Demon, but it said it was a Shade. But how did Shades and Shadows come to this world in the first place?"

Both Dagurasu and Aiko look at each other anxiously for a moment. Before they could respond, the door burst open with a familiar figure running in: it was surprisingly Atara Yamashita, but in his casual clothes.

"How is he?!", He asks with nervous expression. "How did this happen, I was so worried, I thought he died two weeks ago and-"

"He's fine!", Dagurasu and Aiko interrupt him in unison.

"Man, Kenta, you almost gave me a heart-attack for a week without knowing if you're OK", Atara says as he looks at me and with a relieved expression.

"But I'm fine now", I say with a calm expression.

"As long as you are OK that's all that matters", Atara says in relief. "When you get all better, you should try this game out."

He walks over to give me a case with a disk and instruction manuals in it.

"It's called Soul Mage", Atara explains. "You are basically an Aeonmystic in this game, but you won't be using your Ka in this game, you take a survey to determine your Ka's Stats and Physical form. But you get to name it though. You don't need to rely on the Great Plains to make a name for it."

 _I want to find out about my Ka's true form first before finding out my Ka determined by this Game_ , I think to myself as I look down at the game. I explain this to Atara and the others. They all seem shocked in response to what I said.

"Fine by me", Atara agrees. "Don't do the same thing I did."

We all stare at him.

"Before I became an Aeonmystic", he explains. "I was just a pro gamer. Never had morals never cared about anyone but me. That's until something happened to me... While playing Soul Mage, I battled a person with a strange outfit on him I didn't know what it was at first, but I now realize it was the Aeonmystic Emblem."

"When I challenged him to a battle, he said this, 'You are the one they call Maximus, correct?' he questions me with a frown on his face", he explains further as all are shocked at this point. "He continued with a 'I know who you really are: you are Atara Devishita, one who doesn't care about anyone but himself.' as he said that, I was in shock to hear that from someone I don't even know. So I asked him, 'Who the hell are ya?' He responded with a cold laugh, 'My name is Gamer Optimism Destroyer, but you can call me G.O.D.' He called himself God? I thought to myself. Then I respond back with, 'OK, G.O.D., Let's battle to see who is the real G.O.D. of this realm!' He agreed with a summoning of his Ka or Guardian Spirit as they called it in the game, it was a giant gold Paladin, which was call Ghodd. But I didn't coward in fear, then I summoned my own Guardian Spirit: Savage Man, a Gorilla Tiger Hybrid with a spear with a long blade at the top end. The battle is fierce; I kept dodging that giant paladin with great speed. But like you cannot beat God, I couldn't defeat G.O.D. and his Ghodd. Ghodd apparently had a moral bar for charging up for an ultimate attack. The attack was as he called it 'Ghodd's Day of Judgement'. I was lucky I saved my progress before the battle began, because the attack was a Giant Golden Fireball crashing down on the battle field. Then my game crashed! 'You got to be Fucking Kidding me!' I cursed to my computer."

"Then it happened: the crashed game screen showed the following text", he showed us a screenshot of what it said with his phone.

It says the following: "Metatron has brought me to judge you for your extreme Egotism. MIND CRUSH!"

"When I read up to the 'MIND CRUSH!'", Atara explains. "I passed out on my chair. The next thing I new, I was on a cloud-like floor in front of me was 12 angels, with seven snakes pinning me down. Not knowing better I cursed at them, 'What the hell is going on here!' Once I said that, the snakes coiled tighter around me. 'Don't cursssse our misssstresss and relativessss' said the seven snakes in unison. 'They're right, how a mortal dare curse the Aeon Elites!' yelled an Angel with the same cloak as G.O.D. but holding a Spade instead of a shield. He was also holding the Spade to my neck while saying this. 'That is enough Nidhoggr! I brought him here for a reason, and this is not it!' said the silver angel. As Nidoggr walked back, the silver angel said to me, 'Do you believe that you spirit is as powerful as your video game Guardian Spirit?' I answer with a yes. The child angel got real mad at this with, 'That is a bunch of Alice blood covered Nantas crap! I sense his soul is weak and pitiful! Bealzabub will enjoy manipulating his weak soul.' I was petrified in fear. 'What should I do?' I ask as I am being tightened by the Golden Cobras. 'If you wish to be freed from your sins,' says a female angel pointing to the golden cobras. 'i would suggest believing in the Great Plains power and not indulge yourself to your righteousness against weaker people.' They all stare at me and say in unison: 'Will you indulge on your sins any longer?!'"

Atara seemed so tired up to that point that Aiko had to get a chair for him to sit down.

"As I was saying", Atara continues. "As soon as they said that, I woke up. I was apparently unconscious for a week. Almost like Yenmato-Kun here. It was the exact situation you are in right now. I told them my decision: I was gonna quit school and become an Aeonmystic and worship the Great Plains. My parents were shocked to hear such rubbish. So they said, 'If you are gonna worship this Bull Shit: you are no Devishida!' When they finished that they left the room, to shun me forever. That is how I became a Yamashita and an Aeonmystic."

Atara became sad for a moment, almost about to cry. The three of us asked him if he was gonna be OK. He responded with a continuation of his story.

"Anyways", he continued with a wipe of his tears. "When I became an Aeonmystic, they revealed the Physical form of my Ka: It looked like a boxer with skin of bronze. Then I heard a voice ring in my head while the bronze boxer turned to my spiritual body during the prayer, 'Thy name is Contender. Thou Knowledge hath the will of someone who never gives in to an oppressor, even though thou lose at times, thou's soul burns with passion to never give up. Thy will grant Thou my strength that Thou hath given me!' Even though my real Ka looked basic from the Guardian Spirit shown in Soul Mage, I was proud to know what my Soul truly looks like in physical form."

 _The story he just told us seems familiar to what I had to go through. I should follow his advice_ , I think as I look at the both Atara and the Soul Mage game.

"I didn't know what you had to go through", Dagurasu mourned. "I'm sorry."

"You poor thing", Aiko mourned.

"You don't need to worry about me", Atara reassured us and looks at me. "You only need to worry about people in your dorm, like Kenta over there."

"Goodbye", he says as he walks out the room.

The room felt quiet as time passed. Then the nurse came in with good news.

"Kenta Yenmato", the nurse says with a smile. "I am happy to inform you that you are discharged from the hospital, you can take your time to leave the hospital."

"Thank you for your help", Aiko walks up to her and thanks. "You don't know how long I'v waited for those words."

"Here that Kenta", Dagurasu says with a smile. "You are able to leave this place and be a real Aeonmystic, can't you believe it?"

"Praise the Great Plains!", I say with pride.

"That's the spirit!", Dagurasu says with excitement.

So we all leave the hospital and back to Heka dorm.

* * *

 _You are probably thinking three things right now: 1. you used Menes just like Arsene in Persona 5, 2: you made the Protagonist pass out after the battle, introduced him in the velvet room and made him end up in the hospital like in P3, and 3: why isn't there another battle scene? If you want more battles, they will be coming soon. If you have more thoughts on this chapter, please leave them in your review below._ _This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Period

_Authors Notes: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Kenta Yenmata's Adventure. Sorry for making the Chapter short this time, it seemed I couldn't put in more for it. Enjoy Chapter 3: Shadow Period._

* * *

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Atlas Presents:

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 3: Shadow Period**

 **May 20, 2029, Sunday**

HEKA DORM, MAIN LOBBY, 6:35 PM

Everyone but Xyn and Atara are in the main lobby for some kind of meeting.

"I would never have imagined", Sensei exclaims to everybody. "That Kenta Yenmata actually had a Shade inside of him. The reason why the shade, who was called Pharos according to Kenta's Persona Menes, didn't become a Persona until last Sunday. I wonder why that is."

"I remember when I obtained Omukade", Dagurasu explains his story. "I was wandering town one Sunday; it was a new moon too. When 11:00 PM struck, the Sacred Plateau transformed into a cave of dark aura. Thank goodness I had my gauntlet with me at that point. But it was a bad idea. Once I entered the cave. I saw Xyn, but I saw him as a dark mass in the shape of a werewolf, and a Bipedal camouflage Frog Demon with a gold boomerang. Thinking they were demons, I used Sapphire Scythe to attack them both, using Sapphire Scythe on both of them, due to its ability Dual Scythe. But it gave a toll on me, and it wasn't it returning to my gauntlet. I felt too drain, if I knew that in this period I would lose lots of energy after using my Ka to attack and or use and ability. After using 3 moves I was almost on empty. When I thought things would get worse, that same Frog Demon came for me with the boomerang which was apparently sharp. Then out of nowhere a shadowy figure with a centipede head and orange-red-eyes lunge at me to guard me from the Frog Demon."

"The frog demon says to the Centipede-like demon", Dagurasu continues his story while he looks at his centipede tattoo with a fiery design behind it. "'Centipede, what are you doing, you could become so much more than a Shade if you aren't kind to humans!' 'Get out of my sight Camou Gecko!' Centipede repelled what he called Camou Gecko and turned to me."

"He then tapped into my mind", Dagurasu continues as he focuses. "He said to me this inside my mind, ' _You seem to have the will to take chances in every challenge you take, almost like with me taking princes and princesses with low odds of possibly dying. But do you want to die the way I did: by something you really hate?_ ' and I said to him 'I don't want to die to a demon, like you died to something you hated'. He then continued, ' _Then let us be one..._ ' that was when something burned on my hand and Centipede says in my head, ' _Let out Souls infuse..._

' _I am Thou... Thou art I..._

' _Thou not want die from Demons..._

' _Thy not want die from Man..._

' _So let's meet in between..._

' _Now let's kill this demon before it kills you!_ ' Then I got a burst of power. Did the same thing Kenta did to my tattoo, and I became infused with that Shade and became Centipede, along with the rest of my depleted energy and the Persona Omukade."

"So basically", Dagurasu finishes. "You can only gain a Persona when you and the Shade face a situation that the Shade can relate to, for example: Legend has it that Omukade the Centipede was killed by a human. So since the Centipede don't want humans to kill him, and I don't want demons killing me, we formed a bond. This in turn gave birth to Omukade, my Persona."

We all are silent; thinking on what Dagurasu's story told us.

"So that's why demon never left me until that situation", I explain. "It was a Shade that can only become a Persona when a situation occurs to suet its full potential."

"You are probably wondering how Nineagle and Xyn got their Persona", Aiko mentions. "The same way Dagurasu did, but the conversations were different though."

"OK", I respond. "By the way, what was going on during last night at 11:00 PM?"

Everyone looks at each other for a moment or two. They finally turn to me with their minds made up their minds.

"The Shadow Period", Sensei explains. "Happens from 11:00 PM to 1:00 AM. Why it happens is because of that tablet," Sensei says by pointing to that strange tablet. "A High Shadow Priest called Nyxara Araxyn created it to summon the power of shadow to this world so he can rule the world. But there was one consequence: he would vanish into the Shadow Fortress never to be seen again."

"That was when Xyn got his Persona", Dagurasu adds. "A Shade called Duo Hound noticed Xyn being doppelganger by Two Camou Gecko. And that's when Xyn and Duo Hound formed a bond, and created a Persona called Orthrus."

"If the Shadow Period was caused by that tablet", I say a I point at the tablet. "Can we just destroy the tablet and end it all?"

"We can't", Sensei sighs. "No one's Ka could destroy it thus far. So the only way is to go through the Shadow Labyrinth to find Nyxara and steal his power, just enough to destroy the tablet..."

"But we have a problem", Dagurasu interrupts. "We can't seem to pass the Camou Gecko blocking a giant door."

"Even if you guy's beat it", Aiko says. "Do you know how to open that door it's blocking?"

Dagurasu and Sensei think deeply for a moment or two. But they shake their heads in doubt.

"To be honest", Sensei explains. "None of us know how to get past it."

"Maybe", I tell them. "The Camou Gecko is holding something we need to get past it."

"You do have a good point", Sensei says to me. "If you, Nineagle and Dagurasu go tonight, you could figure out how to open that door."

Both me and Dagurasu nod at each other. But then something crossed me.

"How does Nineagle have a Persona?", I ask Sensei.

"Nineagle got his power-", Sensei says.

"Let Nineagle tell his story!", Dagurasu interrupts.

"You said Xyn's Story", Sensei defends himself. "So I should do it as well."

"Did you forget, Sensei", Dagurasu says while pointing to Nineagle having a glaring eye at Sensei. "Since Nineagle is here, he can tell his story. Xyn wasn't here because he needed to be fixed up for two weeks; so that's why I had to tell Xyn's story for him."

"Very well", Sensei gives in. "The Shadow Period is almost upon us, Dagurasu, bring Nineagle and Kenta to the armory, they need to get set up for tonight."

"Yes sir", Dagurasu bows to Sensei, and then turns to me and Nineagle. "Follow me."

LOCKER ROOM, 10:40 PM

"Are we all equipped?", Dagurasu asks.

"Yes we are", I respond.

"Kaaaa", Nineagle cries in response also.

MAIN LOBBY, 10:55 PM

"With everyone present and accounted for", Sensei says to all. "The Shadow Period almost upon us."

MAIN LOBBY, SHADOW PERIOD

"Dagurasu", Sensei turns to him. "Show Kenta how to transform into his Shadow Camouflage."

"Yes sir", He responds to Sensei. Turns to me and shows me what to do: ( _WARNING: LIKE FROM PERSONA 3 AND 4, THE WAY TO SUMMON PERSONA INVOLVES USING YOUR MIDDLE FINGER(IT IS AN OFFENSE TO USE YOUR MIDDLE FINGER IN WESTERN CULTURE)_ ) Crosses arms with the tops of them facing you with his middle fingers out with his legs spread out, then he separated his arms making the tips of his middle finger face behind him, at the same time he bent his right knee forward and his left leg stretched to the back.

Then suddenly the Centipede tattoo starts to glow and a glowing orange Centipede comes from it, extending the tattoo from the hand along his arm all the way to his back, which is a Centipede's Body, while he gains a ranger attire and a katana in a sheath. Then the orange Centipede creeps up to the back of his head and bites down on his head; then a black Centipede head tattoo appears on the face of Dagurasu.

"This is my Shadow Camouflage", he explains as he holds his hands out. "Since the Shade called Centipede merged with me and became a Persona, my Shadow Camouflage is name after it, calling me 'Centipede'."

So I do the same thing as Dagurasu, now Centipede, did. But a pharaoh's head appeared from it, traveled along my arm, which leaves a spiral of gold and black, and crunches on my head to have a gold and black Pharaoh Head tattoo on my face. Along with Martial Arts and Pharaoh mix attire.

"Your form is called-", Centipede tries to say.

"Pharos", I interrupt. "Menes told me that when I first summoned him as a Persona."

"That's right", Centipede realizes. "That did happen after all."

"I hope you don't get hurt out there-", Aiko worries.

"Don't worry my sweet pota-", Centipede interrupts her while he reassures her.

"Not talking to you", Aiko interrupts him back while she's angry as she waves at me. "I was talking to my number 1 patient!"

We all are in shock to who she referred to. Then she got embarrassed.

"Sorry", Aiko apologizes.

"You three need to get a move on", Sensei orders. "We need you to find a way to go further into the Shadow Labyrinth before the next New Moon."

"Sensei", Centipede says. "Did you give me an assignment to gather any loose Shades?"

"That's right", Sensei responds. "We don't want people outside the Shadow Fortress, like Kenta, to have their souls consumed by Shades over time."

"Shades consume Souls?", I question Sensei.

We all turned to Sensei in curiosity.

"That's right Kenta", Sensei explains. "I have Centipede get Shades who have escaped the Shadow Fortress. Why Shades consume Souls is because they need to live. There were situations where people have died in hospital care without any bad symptoms but died with the last breath being a puff of black air and pail skin within 12 Hours. But you survived, and the only way you could is because that you have that special tattoo on your forehead. You are very special, and blessed by the Aeon Elites."

"We should get going", a male bird voice says. "We can talk about how I got my Persona Tomorrow Morning."

I was shocked that Nineagle transformed into his Shadow Camouflage without me noticing. He looked greener with golden claws and beak, with steel talons and a light green dragon design on his feathers.

 _Did he just talk right now?_ , I ask myself.

"Like Draco just said", Centipede agrees. "You two need to get moving. While I need to gather the Shades that have escaped the Shadow Fortress."

We all nod at each other in agreement.

SHADOW FORTRESS, SHADOW PERIOD

When I and Draco got to the Shadow Fortress, it looked so ominous.

"Venture in?", Draco asks.

"Let's go", I answer.

So me and Draco venture in the Shadow Fortress.

MEAN WHILE IN YAMISHIDA TOWN

Ten bat-faced Shades appear in front of a bar. Dagurasu stands 10 feet from them draws his Katana.

"Sensei is waiting", Centipede says to himself.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Now you can't wait for Chapter 4. No battles this chapter again either, but don't worry, there will be lots of more battles in the future._ _This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting Shadows

_Authors Notes: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Kenta Yenmata's Adventure. Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, why it took so long is because it's twice as long as chapter 3. Enjoy Chapter 4: Fighting Shadows._

* * *

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Atlas Presents:

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 4: Fighting Shadows**

 **May 20, 2029, Sunday**

SHADOW FORTRESS, 1ST PATH, SHADOW PERIOD

"This is the first Path", Draco explains. "This is where my master died and where I got my Persona, but on different days."

I pay attention to his story.

"It was an Autumn Day", Draco explains. "The smell of nuts and squirrels. I try to chance them when they gather their nuts. But Sam's Ka Raveneer always catches up to stop me. I give in, but until Raveneer returns, I would do it all over again. But this autumn day wasn't the same. That day, a shadowy figure was gonna consume Sam, which I know now are called Shades. So I charged at it. Don't worry though I'm a special Eagle, my origins, though, it's not the right time for that."

 _What a disappointment_ , I think.

"Anyways", Draco continues. "I charged at it with a great gold aura surrounding me and dove down to it. But when I collided with it, my power was drained, I couldn't move, I felt weak and at the same time, I found out why I was weak, I had a giant shadow claw mark in me."

He then showed me where the mark was before covered by feathers.

"That must have hurt", I sympathized him.

"Yah", He answered bluntly. "But Sam saved me, but it came with a cost. He summoned Raveneer; he forced it to harm itself. Using Raven Blade to chop its right hand off. It hurt Sam so bad that could only say a few words before dying."

"They were", Draco said mournfully. "'Don't look so sad...' He would always say that to me when I wasn't in a good mood. You were probably thinking the same thing too, when you saw me for the first time."

 _He's right, but, he shouldn't think that way for so long_ , I think as I think he could have depression.

"Then", he moves on with the story. "Very sure on the day you got attacked by the Shade Pharos, I saw Xyn and Dagurasu go out of the dorm during a strange time of night, 11:05 PM I'm sure it was. Xyn had werewolf attire and Dagurasu was wearing and orange ranger suit. So I opened the cage when I had the chance. I chased after them outside of here, but I knew I was in the woods. Then I saw Sam, standing at the entrance of the Shadow Fortress, but he looked different, darker, and eviler. So I called out to him, he was surprised to see me. So he transformed into Raveneer, but distorted, rotted even. He used Feather Trap to contain Xyn and Dagurasu. He grabbed by my neck and whispered in my ear: 'Don't look so sad...' He was about to slash at me when something struck at me first, but it was something different, it was protection. I heard a Lucifer-like voice say in my head: ' _You really gonna let this illusion of family stop you from getting to your goal, let's form a pact so you don't get foiled by even family._ ' then I felt something from my back burn to my feathers. The Spirit continued, ' _Let our Souls infuse..._

' _I am Thou... Thou art I..._

' _Thou not want die from former master..._

' _Thou not want die from family..._

' _So let's meet in between..._

' _Now let's end this necrotic being's reign of terror right here!_ ' Then I felt a surge of green and I turned into the being I am today. I joined them so I can stop my master's evil occurrences."

"We will make him see reason", I reassure him. "I promise."

"Thanks", Draco thanks.

We then head further in the Shadow Fortress.

MEAN WHILE IN YAMISHIDA TOWN

"Finally", Centipede sighs as he puts his katana in his sheath and 10 shadow marbles in a special canister. "Time to bring the Shades to Sensei. I still don't think this is right, even though it's too-"

"I won't let you take them, Centipede", a female voice interrupts.

Centipede turns to the voice's direction while unsheathing his Katana.

"Then let's fight", Centipede shouts.

SHADOW FORTRESS, 1ST PATH, SHADOW PERIOD

As we walk in further in the Shadow Fortress both of us see a four-legged mass of black matter.

"That is the hidden form for Shadows", Draco explains. "Shadows who are trying to survive without obstruction disguise their-selves as the mass shown before you."

"How many Shadows are there in that mass?", I ask Draco.

"Why don't you whack it with your Bloody Machete and find out", he encourages.

So I pull out my Bloody Machete, crept up to it and slashed it on the back. Once I did that, dark purple ooze came from the back, which broke open and out came two goblins, ones like Shadow Sam called for to battle me.

"It's time to battle some Shadows", Draco exclaims.

So the battle begins.

The two goblins, known as now Goblins, flank both me and Nineagle to the right and left. I decided to strike the one to my right with my Bloody Machete. It did a lot of damage, but Nineagle wasn't impressed.

"When you're fighting in the Shadow Fortress", Draco explains. "You have to strike at the enemy's weakness as much as possible, like this!"

As he said that, he called upon his Persona, Seth, a green Dragon ( _Like in Persona 5_ ) with a gold beak, claws, and green feathers.

"Draco", Seth calls to his summoner. "What is your wish of power?"

"Use Garu", Draco said while pointing at the Goblin in front of me. "At that Goblin!"

"My winds of Pandemonium have come!", Seth said as he shoots a gust of wind at Goblin. Due to that, it was defeated. Then the other Goblin is so shocked it is staring at Draco.

"When the enemy stares at you like that", Draco explains. "You have found their weakness and don't have the will to fight you again. Seth!"

"You got it!", Seth responds with another Garu. The enemy this time was put down to his knees.

 _Why is it kneeling with pain?_ , I ask myself.

"When it's doing that", Draco explains. "We can hold it up and perform an All-Out-Attack."

So I pull out my Bloody Machete to corner it and Nineagle uses his Talon Blades to make it pinned down.

"Please", the Goblin begs. "Show mercy!"

"Goblins are useless to gain anything", Draco explains. "Let's go for an All-Out-Attack!"

So the both of us stand back and unleash our power with our blades to take it out.

After that, I get 1,097 Yen, a Rotted Pickax and gain 50 Experience Points, both of our tattoo's glowed, but only revealed only Draco gained a new ability.

"You already have Eiha and Kouha at level 1", he explains. "But I get to gain something new, it's called Rakunda, it decreases opponent defense for a short time."

 _So that's what the light power and the dark power are called_ , I realize thinking back from last weeks ago.

Since our Persona are level 2 and stronger than before, Menes with a plus 1 in Magic and Agility while Seth having a plus 1 in Strength and Endurance, we move further into the Fortress, but we encounter another disguised Shadow. I strike it as normal, but the Shadow that came out looked different. It was a Golem with a castle tower as its body.

"This is a Rook", Draco explains. "They are also weak to Garu too, but we will do something different."

I turn to him in disbelief.

"Instead of going right into the All-Out-Attack," he continues. "We will try to convince it to give us material or Yen. Especially Yen because it's a castle."

When I slash it, it doesn't take much damage. But when Nineagle stroke it with Garu, it was forced down like that. When we held it up I took the opportunity.

"I will give you anything", it pleads.

"Give us some Yen", I convince it.

"All the Goblins invaded my privacy and took all my loot", The Rook explains.

"Then we have no choice", Draco says in disgust.

"I rather kill myself than you kill me," I shouts and it holds its fist up to attempt to strike its core.

"It really wants to kill itself?", Draco questions. "We have only seen Goblins do that."

Then I felt a strange presence.

 _Why is my Blue tattoo glowing?_ , something calls in the room.

Then I saw the Blue Butterfly again, flying to me.

" _It's been a long time, chosen one_ ", the butterfly says. " _Look at how much power you've gained since I saved you from the Shade called Pharos._ "

" _Who are you?_ ", I ask him.

" _You will find out soon enough_ ", The Blue Butterfly explains. " _Let's focus on the power of your tattoo I gave you. You can use it to transform a Shadow's Soul into a Persona by making it kill itself. When you convince it, which just happened, its weapon of choice will be surrounded in a force sphere. When the Shadow hit's itself, it will die, but its soul will be reincarnated into a Persona, depending on the kind of Shadow it is. Good luck._ "

It disappears as I focus on the battle at hand.

"What's that?", he questions as the tattoo generates a force field around the Rook's fist as the Butterfly said. As its fist strikes its chest, the force field vanishes in it. All there is left is a dead Rook with a hole in its chest. Then a hand comes out of the hole of the Rook.

"Keep your guard up", Draco uses his wings as shield. "Something's coming out!"

"You don't need to worry", I explain. "The Rook killed itself and was reincarnated into a Persona. Very sure it will be on our side."

 _But I still wonder what kind will come out_ , I wondered.

What appeared from the hole was a red haired king with a fancy red cloak.

"My name is Airgetlam", he explains. "The Legendary King of the Irish, you saved me from my evil castle. I shalt grant you thy power into your tattoo on your forehead."

As Airgetlam said that, he transformed into a ball of blue aura and thinned out into a string which shot into the middle of my tattoo.

After the battle was over, no one gained strength since we didn't defeat the Rook, but transformed it into a Persona. Nineagle was shocked that I could hold more than one persona.

"Kenta", Draco says in shock. "You have great potential inside you. Like I hav-, had."

Nineagle looked sad when he said that.

"Everything OK?", I ask him.

"I'm fine", he wipes his tears. "Let's get moving and find out how to open that door."

As we move on, we get to the door without any interruptions. But as we are 10 ft. from the door, a Camou Gecko appeared from the ceiling.

"Glad to see you again, Pharos", The Camou Gecko referred to me. "And you brought the traitor, Draco with you too. Maybe he will think of not betraying us now, since we have Pharos back."

"We aren't joining you", Said a Noble voice and a Draconian voice in unison.

Both I and Draco were surprised that Seth and Menes were already summoned without us knowing.

"You have sure changed, Pharos", Camou Gecko says. "I still don't like that face on Draco still."

"I am no longer as Shade", Menes explains. "Nor am a Shadow, I am a Persona, Menes is my name now, a being to help humans survive the Shadow Period."

"Didn't I tell you before", Seth explained. "Any Shadow you see in humanoid form are shades who formed a bond with humans."

"Shades are meant to transform into Shadows", Camou Gecko explains. "Forming a bond with Humans and becoming a Persona is not the way of the Shadows. So I will need to kill you ALL!"

So the boss battle begins.

"If you Shadow phonies want to get to that door", Camou Gecko mocks. "You wimps will have to get past me, which won't happen. Hahahahahaha!"

"Seth wants to chow that frog for breakfast now", Draco comments.

"Menes thinks Camou Gecko will be a worthy sacrifice", I comment back.

"It's going down for real!", Camou Gecko calls as he slashes me with his Boomerang.

"Ack!", I grunt as the Pierce gets me.

"Careful!", Draco tells me. "Their signature weapons cause Slashing damage. On top of that, Camou Gecko are fierce with their Physical, so be careful!"

"Alright", I say as I man up to this giant lizard with a boomerang. "Menes! Use Eiha on the Camou Gecko."

"Let's send this demon to hell!", Menes says as he waves his staff to conjure dark forces around Camou Gecko. But it didn't even affect him. "Demonic Forces won't work on this demon, but I don't believe it's a God either."

"We now know that it blocks Curse", Draco notices. "We already know it resists all forms of Physical damage."

"So my Bloody Machete won't harm it severely!", I say in shock.

"Neither will my Double Down", he explains. "Or Talon Blades won't harm it severely either."

"Will Garu work?", I ask.

"Actually", Draco says as he calls to his Persona. "Seth! Use Garu on Camou Gecko!"

"Take my winds of Chaos!", Seth said as he whips wind around Camou Gecko, which deals damage.

"At least I got damage done", Seth being high and mighty toward Menes. "Unlike a certain Pharaoh who worships the Gods of Egypt."

"Pharos will find a way", Menes says back. "Guaranteed."

 _That's right I do. But how do I summon it?_ , I remember I have Airgetlam too.

"It's time for a Power-Up", Camou Gecko says as he uses Power Charge.

"That Power Charge will give him extra Physical attack power", Draco explains.

"That's right", I comment. "That next physical attack won't feel good."

Then I feel a familiar presence.

" _The way to summon a different persona that you own_ ", says the Blue Butterfly as it flies past me. " _You have to do the summoning pose again but say the Persona's name you want to summon._ "

Then the presence disappears.

 _I know what to do now_ , I think as I get ready to Summon him.

"Airgetlam!", I curse as I do Persona Summoning stance. Airgetlam appears from the front of me to flying above me.

"What do you want me to do to this peasant?", Airgetlam asks me.

"Use Garula on Camou Gecko!", I command my Persona.

"Bow down to my winds!", Airgetlam says as he put out his hand to summon stronger winds than Seth. "It seems that a King's Wind is more efficient than a man's fist, don't you agree Seth?"

"I do too agree", Seth comments back.

"Let's make sure your next attack will kill it", Draco says to me.

"Seth!", he calls. "Use Rakunda on Camou Gecko!"

"Let's take out the defenses!", Seth yells as he roars. "See that, as I roared, he shutters, intern making his defenses lowered."

"That's smart", Airgetlam compliments. "For a dragon."

"You can say that again", Seth returns the compliment.

"Enough!", Camou Gecko says in rage and raises his boomerang in the air. "I will show you my true power, time to power-up my Boomerang"

"It's time for my Maniac Boomerang!", He yells as he jumps in the air and tosses his boomerang with great rage. Both I and Nineagle get low on health after that mighty attack hits both of us.

"Even though we are weak", I say to Camou Gecko. "We won't lose!"

"Airgetlam!", I call. "You know what to do!"

"My Garula will take you out for good", Airgetlam calls. "And it's thanks to Seth's help."

"NOOOO!", Camou Gecko wails.

"That's right", Seth says. "But I just followed Draco's orders."

"Take it!", me and Draco say in Unison.

"GHAAAA!", Camou Gecko grunts as he dies from the Garula and Rakunda.

The battle ended with me gaining 2,196 Yen, a Gold Boomerang, and 150 Experience points to me and Nineagle. Nineagle's Tattoo glow, informing him that his Persona is now Level 3, gaining 1 in strength and Endurance again. Both of my Tattoos didn't glow, which tells me either Menes or Airgetlam didn't level-up.

 _I think they will get stronger soon_ , I think as me and my Personas all look at each other.

"We have a Gold Boomerang just like that one", Draco says as I hold my trophy. "Even though we beat the Camou Gecko twice, we STILL don't know how to get past the wall."

I go up to the gate while holding the Gold Boomerang.

"Maybe I should destroy the wall with the Gold Boomerang", I say to myself as I pull the boomerang back getting ready to hit the wall. But the wall reveals a hole in the form of a boomerang shape. I put boomerang back down, examining the wall.

 _Maybe the Gold Boomerang is a key to the wall_ , I think as I look between the Gold Boomerang and the Wall.

"What'cha thinking?", Draco asks.

"If what I think will work", I answer to him. "The Gold Boomerang is the key to opening the wall."

"Are you sure?", He asks. I ignored him as I put the Gold Boomerang in the hole. It was a perfect fit!

"Whoa!", I and Draco say in unison as the boomerang straightening into a jagged teeth mouth and as the wall forms a horizontal jagged line resembling carnivore teeth. As I step away, the gold mouth and jagged wall separate in half and open a new path to what it was blocking.

"Now we can move on", Nineagle says in response to the opened gate.

"Right", I comment in return.

So we enter the gate.

YAMISHIDA TOWN

"Now", Dagurasu calls. "Onyx Reaper, my Shadow Camouflaged Ka, attacks Chikako's Persona, Quicksilver and destroy it!"

The black-gemmed Cloak and Boned Reaper with a Butterfly Scythe tosses it's Scythe at the metallic blob which boomerang's at it over and over and over until all that is left is metal raindrops. Then the same Scythe attacks the Chikako, leaving her very wounded. Onyx Reaper retrieves its Scythe and returns to Dagurasu's Heart.

"I hope I don't see you out here again", Dagurasu says to her coldly. "I will make sure to inform Sensei of this situation after Draco and Pharos are done in the Shadow Fortress."

* * *

 _If you are doubting that there will be Social Links in this series, you are wrong. There will be Social Links in further chapters._ _This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


	5. Chapter 5: Social Links

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I had to create the first chapter for **Pokemon: Unown Alchemy Version** , but I hope you enjoy this chapter of **Persona: Shadow Game** : Chapter 5: Social Links._

* * *

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 5: Social Links**

 **May 20, 2029, Sunday**

SHADOW FORTRESS, 1ST PATH, SHADOW PERIOD

"Let's go in", I tell Draco.

"Let's go then", Draco responds.

Both me and Draco go in the door.

SHADOW FORTRESS, 1ST PATH - ?, SHADOW PERIOD

We enter a new section of the 1st Path; the atmosphere feels gloomier than in the 1st Path alone. There is also a pedestal with its top being an open demon hand. Besides that, there is nothing else.

"This is the end of the 1st Path", Nineagle explains. "The second path will open after we accomplish something here."

As I look around, I see at the base of the pedestal there is a tablet that has some writing on it. It reads as followed:

"Welcome to the 1st Blood Room! This is where someone needs to place a sacrifice to move further. This sacrifice needs to be something that can kill a bird. But it will prove difficult, because you need something rare. You probably used it to get here, so Shadow Sam will be back on the next new moon that will be where Shadow Sam will kill his 'pet'.

"Hope you R.I.S.,

Mas Wodahs"

"That must be Sam's work", Draco says as he also read it. "Sam always does his signature backwards. I saw him work on it for a long time. He finally perfected it two months before the incident I mentioned at the start of this fortress."

Draco looked depressed after he said that.

"Why does Sam want you dead?", I ask him.

"I think I know why", Draco explains. "I am a special eagle. In my story I told you, the golden aura came from the Gods when I saved the high Aeonmystic Priest of this town. That's probably what he wants from me. But why is what I want to find out."

At that moment, I felt a bond grow between me and Nineagle.

Then I felt a similar presence. That was the Blue Butterfly come down with a card ( _The Tower Arcana Card from Persona 3 and 4_ ) between its legs. It had a different voice from it; it was a feminine voice instead of the masculine voice I have been hearing lately.

 _I am Thou... Thou art I..._

 _Thou have formed a new Bond..._

 _Thy Bond shall be the torch that leads thee through the dark..._

 _With the summoning of the Tower Arcana..._

 _Thy Bond shall help thee eradicate the dark..._

Then it nods at me to grab the card. When I grabbed it, the butterfly flew away. So when I put the card in my pocked, the presence faded.

"If you can't put a sacrifice on the pedestal", says what sounds like a Camou Gecko. "I will have to make a sacrifice myself."

As we turn around there is a Camou Gecko with the entrance closed behind him.

"You think I will die at the hands of a monstrosity like you", Draco says in anger while glowing in a green aura from him. "You're more of a dumb ass than I thought you were!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", he yells as he charged at it with full fury. During his rage at Camou Gecko he pushed him through the door, obliterated the Camou Gecko. All that there is left of the situation was its Gold Boomerang and Draco becomes Nineagle as his Shadow Camouflage fades away.

"Nineagle", I call to him, but when he didn't respond, I got worried. "Nineagle, Nineagle!"

I ran over to him and held him in my arms. All he did was groan in respond to my calling.

"Don't worry", I reassured Nineagle. "I will make sure you get better."

I hurried to the entrance as fast a possible. When I reached the entrance I saw Centipede waiting at the entrance. He looked surprised at me holding Nineagle.

"What happened to Nineagle?", Dagurasu asks in shock.

"I will explain later", I tell him. "But right now, we need to get him to Aiko."

He nods at me as we hurry to Heka Dorm.

HEKA DORM, MAIN LOBBY, SHADOW PERIOD

I, not in my Shadow Camouflage, explained what happened to Nineagle in the Shadow Fortress and what we discovered what was beyond the wall and how we opened the wall.

"Interesting", Sensei ponders. "So the gold boomerang we have can definitely do for the door."

"Or", I say as I pull own another golden boomerang. "We can use this one to open the door and use the other to use it as a sacrifice."

Everyone looks at each other in agreement.

"Alright", Daguraus says. "So we use the boomerang that you have on the wall while we use the other on the altar."

"Who will appear", Sensei continues. "We won't know until we put the boomerang there. But right now, we need Nineagle to rest. We will get the plan set for when Nineagle is fully rested."

We all nod at each other and go our rooms.

HEKA DORM, SENSEI's OFFICE, 2:00 AM

As Sensei goes through his papers, Dagurasu come in.

"Sensei", Dagurasu bows and puts the capsules on the table. "The Shades you asked for have been captured."

"That's great", Sensei thanks. "Where were the Shades?"

"They were in front of a lively tavern", Dagurasu answers. "There is also more to tell."

Sensei seems shocked when hearing this.

"What is the other information?", Sensei finally asks.

"There is a greater enemy than Shadow Sam", Dagurasu Answers.

"Who could be a greater enemy than Shadow Sam?", Sensei asks in frustration.

"They are known as Mercurmancers", Dagurasu explains. "They are people who use Mercury to access powers. These Merurmancers use Mercury to summon the power of Persona. They first obtain them by mixing shades and Mercury together and infuse it with their heart."

Sensei looks shaken.

 _Even though he looks shaken_ , Dagurasu thinks. _I should probably keep going with this conversation._

"There is a consequence though", Dagurasu continues. "This process made the infused gain neon-blue crop circle tattoos all over their body. To suppress that, they take a special pill that can only counter their Persona powers."

Sensei looks relieved.

"But to summon the Persona", Dagurasu explains. "They drink a glass of Mercury, break the glass to reveal the tattoos and do a different kind of stance to summon the persona. The Persona looked like this."

Dagurasu brings out his cell phone to show the floating silver glob above the girl.

"She called it Quicksilver", Dagurasu continues. "It had the ability to create a weapon for her that can destroy a Persona Temporarily."

"How could that be?", Sensei says in shock.

"But I was able to summon my Ka-", Dagurasu continues.

"How could you summon Sapphire Scyther!?", Sensei interrupts.

"Sapphire Scyther did appear", Dagurasu explains in agitation. "Then Centipede explained that for my Ka can survive during the Shadow Period if it has a Shadow Camouflage, so Centipede gave it one. So Sapphire Scyther transformed into Onyx Reaper."

Sensei bent over with intriguement.

"And I defeated Quicksilver with ease with that new Ka", Dagurasu says cockily, but noticed that Sensei has a cold stare at me. "But it was only temporary. Like my Shadow Camouflage. So Onyx Reaper is just a Shadow Camouflage of Sapphire Scyther."

"So", Sensei says with serious intent. "If these Mercumancers turn up again, make sure the team knows about Shadow Camouflage Ka, just in case they encounter the Mercurmancers."

"I am leaving you in charge of this", Sensei continues. "Because only you know of this power and I am busy with many things. Like Kenta's paperwork, Nineagle's treatment and sending these Shades back to the Fortress."

"Understood", Dagurasu bows. "I will tell them when the time comes."

"Good", Sensei says in relief. "You may now rest."

"Yes Sensei", Dagurasu bows and leaves.

When Dagurasu left, Sensei picks up the capsules, clenches them in anger and tosses them into a desk drawer filled with other Shade filled Capsules.

VELVET ROOM

I suddenly wake up to the Velvet Room.

"Welcome back to the Velvet room", Igor says to me.

"How did I get here?", I question.

"Don't you worry yourself", answers Seto.

"Seto is right", Igor follows up. "In the real world, you are fast asleep."

"Basically", Seto continues. "You're consciousness is this crystal hard room while your physical body is in your comfy bed."

I turn to Igor for his side.

"Even though Seto's explanation is a bit... exaggerated", Igor turns to Seto. "But he still got to the point to what is going on here. You are here so we can see how you have progressed."

Seto comes forward, waves his Millennium Rod over me. He then turns back to Igor.

"Kenta has created relationships", he says as I was surprised at what he said. "One of them is with a special bird."

"Can you identify how special this bird is?", Igor asks.

"I could", Seto says as he turns to me. "But I don't want to spoil the surprise for our guest."

"You have a good point", Igor agrees. "Kenta doesn't know what kind of power it has. So we can wait until he finds out first."

"I would like to find out from Nineagle and no one else before", I say firmly to Seto.

"It seems that our guest agrees with you, Seto", Igor compliments.

"It's rather a surprise that he didn't want me to tell him", Seto then thinks deeply about this. "It seems that he has a great bond with this Nineagle that he trusts that he will tell him soon."

"Indeed", Igor agrees. Then Igor turns to me. "Besides that, it seems you have also made a relationship with your team. You have a goal to go through the Shadow Fortress and eradicate the Shadow Period. What an amazing goal for one of the Wild Card."

"What do you mean by 'Wild Card'?", I ask Igor.

"It seems you're not aware of why you have a second persona", Igor explains. "The power of the Wild Card grants the user to summon multiple Personas. You already have Airgetlam and Menes. But in order for us to provide our services, you need to have more Personas at your disposal. We will meet again Kenta."

"It's time for you to warp out!", Seto says as he waves his Millennium Rod.

* * *

 _This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


	6. Chapter 6: Aeonmystic Initiation

_Author's Note: Just as promised, here is chapter 6 of Kenta Yenmato's adventure._

* * *

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 6: Aeonmystic Initiation**

 **May 21, 2029, Monday**

HEKA DORM, KENTA YENMATA'S ROOM, 7:00 AM

As I wake up from the Velvet Room, I felt groggy. It's thanks to staying up late.

 _I should not return to the Shadow Fortress for a while_ , I think as I stretch out my body.

Then I hear a knock on my door.

"Kenta", a feminine voice calls. "You up?"

"Not dressed Aiko", I comment back.

"Oh", Aiko says in shock. "S-sorry, meet me downstairs, dressed of course."

Just as Aiko leaves the hall, I put the pants, cloak and pendant on as done before. Went outside my room and went down stairs to the Main Lobby.

MAIN LOBBY, 7:30 AM

As I walk down the stairs, I see Xyn, all fixed up and in his Aeonmystic Robe having a Light-Blue Emblem, and Dagurasu in the same kind of Robe as Atara's two days ago.

"Are you sure you can go to the Temple?", Dagurasu asks Xyn.

"Titanium is capable now", Xyn defends him. "Besides, it's been too long since I went to the temple."

"OK", Dagurasu gives in. As I walk up, both Xyn and Dagurasu notice me.

"Morning", Xyn and Dagurasu say in unison.

"Morning", I say in return.

"Everyone ready to go?", Sensei asks as he walks up to the three of us.

When the three of us nod in unison, we walk out the door. It felt just like the first day I came to this place; calm and peaceful. All of the Aeonmystics from every dorm are heading for the temple. As we walked in, I was in for a lot of Mysticism. The floor was all white carpet with gold trim. The chairs of this floor were made of gold painted wood. The organ is made of gold-colored steel with pipes that almost reach the sealing. There are six gold Aeonmystic Emblem white banners on both east and west walls. On top of that, there is a giant statue of an Aeonism-Cloak Silver Angle.

"That's Metatron", Xyn explains. "He's the one who designed Titanium's shell while Heka gave it power and the Great Plains gave it to me."

"But who tells them to do it", Dagurasu explains further. "Is the Great Plains. If the Great Plains didn't grant Xyn's wish to become an Aeonmysitic, Xyn wouldn't have Titanium right now."

"You always seem to exceed my knowledge of this Religion", Xyn says to Dagurasu.

"Beebop boobop", I joke.

"Come on you three", Sensei calls. "You need to get to your Masters."

"I can't stand Master Puta", Dagurasu complains.

"Master Rotend makes me glitch", Xyn complains too.

"Who do I have?", I ask.

"You're with Master Seiryu", Sensei says.

"That's the same Master as me", says a familiar voice. Atara Yamashita ran right up to me wearing the same robe as the first time we met. "You're looking sharp in that robe."

"Thanks", I say.

"I'll take him to Master Seiryu", Atara explains. "I have the same master as him. I can lead him to Master Seiryu."

"Thank you, Yamashita-kun", Sensei bows in thanks.

"You're welcome, Master Imay", Atara bows in return.

"Uh", I stammer.

"You only call me 'Sensei' back at Dorm Heka", Master 'Sensei' Imay explains. "For now, you all need to go to your Masters."

"Yes Master Imay", we all bow in unison.

At that, we all go our separate ways. Dagurasu going to Master Puta, Xyn going to Master Rotend, and me and Atara going straight to Master Seiryu, who is really far into the temple. When we get there, there were only 18 Lower Aeonmystics sitting on cushions in rows of 4 by 5 facing a pedestal with an older Master with a long beard and Hair, along with a lizard scale cloak with a blood-red Aeonism emblem. He turns to see me and Atara in the door way.

"Yamashita and Yenmato-kun", the old man says. "Fancy seeing the newest Aeonmystic being led to here by the 'Underdog' Ka Warrior, how intriguing."

"Master Seiryu", Atara bows nervously. "This is, as you already know, our newest Aeonmystic, Kenta Yenmata..."

"For the purpose of this sanctuary", Master Seiryu interrupts. "We don't want rumors and the reason why he is here going around this Temple. We all should have spiritual equality. Even though Master Rotend is more likely to spread your story as an amplified rumor, you won't find any rumor making in this sanctuary, I promise."

"Thank you Master Seiryu", I bow to him deeply.

"What great manners", Master Seiryu says with glee. "Just for that, you can sit next to Yamashita-kun if you want to."

Both I and Atara looked at each other with joy.

"But", Master Seiryu warns. "After sitting next to someone on the first day, you will be linked spiritually and will become soul brothers; like I became with Rotend."

"But anyways", Master Seiryu continues after noticing he was being mournful. "Go ahead and sit down and we can get started with your initiation."

Both I and Atara sit down as Master Seiryu prepares the Prayer Book. When we were ready to begin, he begins the prayer. While I put on the gauntlet in my hands, Master Seiryu told us to sit on our legs, fold our hands and close our eyes.

"Great Plains", the voice of Master Seiryu calls. "We ask you to bring about a power in a new Aeonmystic in our room as you see. Would you please reveal the Ka of our Kenta Yenmato."

As he stopped talking, I felt myself float from my body as a semi-transparent body with a very light blue cord coming from the back of my head to the front of my physical body's head. I started looking around seeing everyone else looking at me as the ghostly bodies. Then I feel something going on inside me: an orb of light, while being surrounded in a blue aura, comes from my main body's chest to above me. Then some spark comes to my spiritual head from my physical head. What came out of my Spiritual head was a blue lightning bolt shooting to the orb of light surrounded in blue aura.

What came as an outcome was, at first, a gold armored warrior with a Crystal-Blue bladed Katana. Everyone was amazed at this outcome. But something happened: from my spiritual head was an electrified version of the tattoo on my forehead. The tattoo charged at the gold warrior, when they collided: the warrior losses its gold armor along with any detail it had, but keeping its humanoid body. The tattoo symbol solidified while the extra electricity became a 3d hexagram ( _2d Hexagram having its face extended towards you_ ) made of purple crystal, leaving the humanoid body frozen in place like is sleeping on a bed. Next thing I knew, when I turned to it, I was sent flashing back to my physical body and I was sent flying to the far back of the room. Everyone, including Atara broke their meditation and ran right to my hurt body. But Master Seiryu didn't, he used his spirit body to push the crystal hexagram into my pendant. After doing that, he returned to his body and begins to come towards me.

"Everyone stand aside", Master Seiryu says to all. "Yamashita-kun, make sure Yenmata-kun stays still."

"Yes Master Seiryu", Atara bows.

"Master Seiryu can help you", Atara reassures me. "He can find out what caused this with his Ka in Zodiac form: L-Drago."

As Master Seiryu comes, he reveals a dragon-skinned gauntlet on his right hand and pulls out a Ka pendant from the inside of his cloak, puts it on and clicks on his Dragon Zodiac Seal.

"From the sea of thy soul you cometh," he calls out to the sealing with his right arm pointing upward. "Zodiac Shishin Chuyu!"

Once that was said, the two combined pendants glow with color of emerald green.

"I summon the increased power within Leviathan," he calls upward. "L-Drago!"

An emblem appeared on the gauntlet's slot: a dragon head with its neck being the longer line of the "L" along with the shorter line being a dragon's foot. A green aura came from Master Seiryu which manifested into a green Chinese dragon with the end of its tail having a tail fin.

 _So, this is L-Drago_ , I think in amazement.

"Now", Master Seiryu says to L Drago. "Go into the sea of Yanmato-kun's soul to find the source of Spell-Bound's curse."

With that said L-Drago swirled around me and merged into my chest. Intern making me see what is going on within my soul. What I saw was with extraordinary: L-Drago is seen facing my Spell-Bound using a great thunder breathe, which it called it "Dragon Emperor Lightning" as it fired at Spell-Bound, but it was reflected back at him and intern defeating L-Drago. At that time I was woken up, still in the same room where I was knocked out.

What I saw after that was horrifying: Master Seiryu sent backwards with Spell-Bound right in front of me. With anger, I stood up and punched Spell-Bound in the back with my gauntlet. Everyone in the room was shocked at this act of rage against a person's own Ka. As I destroyed the Ka though, I fell out of dizziness and could only here muffle voices.

" _Yamashita_ " _,_ says a muffled old man says. " _Take him to his dorm and stay by his side as long as possible._ "

" _Are you saying I will be his Soul Bond?_ ", a muffled boy voice says to the muffled old man voice.

 _I will make sure you will be transferred to Heka Dorm as soon as possible_ , the muffled old man voice explains. _Hurry!_

" _Yes Master Seiryu_ ", the muffled boy voice, who I now think is Atara, says, to who I now think is Master Seiryu. " _Come on Kenta, let's get you back._ "

He says this as he picks me up with his shoulder. He pushes through crowds of people in the temple to get me back to Heka Dorm. Everything right now is looking blurry to my eyes. I thought for a moment I saw Dagurasu and Xyn noticing me and Atara running through to the entrance.

" _Where are you taking him_ ", says a stern boy voice.

" _Yah, where_ ", repeats a robotic male voice, who is distinctively Xyn.

" _Get out of my way!_ ", Atara yells as he rushes past them. In reaction to this act, both the boy and Xyn chase us. Just as we get to Heka Dorm, Atara gently sits me down and tries to open the door.

" _Damn_ ", Atara curses. _It's locked._ " _Since I don't have a key, I will have to break it down._ "

He stands back, puts his gauntlet on his right hand and calls his Ka.

" _From the sea of thy soul you cometh_ ", Atara chants while holding his gauntleted hand fist in the air. _"Contender!_ "

With that said, a bronze aura whirls around Atara. Jumping from it was the exact explanation he said when I was in the hospital ( _See Chapter 2: Summoning of Menes for more detail_ ).

 _That's the Ka Atara was talking about when I was in the hospital. It looks amazing!_ , I think as I remember when he described Contender.

" _Don't worry_ ", Atara reassures. " _We'll make sure Aiko fixes you up._ "

" _Wait!_ ", yells a Xyn's and a boy's muffled voice. Both of the people from before come running up to the dorm. Xyn comes right to my side while the other boy goes right to Atara while putting something on his right hand.

" _From the sea of thy saved soul you cometh_ ", the boy says a different kind of chant. " _Sapphire Scyther!_ "

" _You get him good Dagurasu_ ", Xyn calls to the boy.

 _He's Dagurasu?_ , I ask myself while still in this state.

But I couldn't speak this for some reason I don't know of.

As I thought that, Dagurasu was surrounded in an Ice-Blue vortex. Then cutting from the vortex is a sapphire-colored skeleton with black eyes and Ice-Blue Scythe Blades for hands.

" _I have no time to battle you_ ", Atara explains. " _I need to get Kenta inside and fast._ "

" _Can you explain it to us?_ ", Dagurasu asks. " _But if you can't, I will fight the answer out!_ "

As he said this, he uses his gauntlet to draw the power from Sapphire Scyther. What happens to Dagurasu in the process is he gets covered in Ice and gains two scythe blades made of ice on his left arm.

 _So he fused himself with Sapphire Scyther?_ , I think to myself.

" _This is how Aeonmystics fight, they commence Aeon Collision_ ", Xyn explains to me. " _Aeonmystics summon their Ka and absorb it to gain a strange power that only your Ka can draw upon._ "

" _If I have to fight you to get Kenta better_ ", Atara says as he absorbs Contender like Dagurasu did with Sapphire Scyther. Atara get a bronze aura around him with brass knuckles on his fists. " _Then so be it!_ "

Then the Aeon Collision begins. Dagurasu grabs one of the ice scythes from his left hand as a sword while Atara runs up to him with his right fist cocked back. Once Atara's fist and Dagurasu's left blade collided, I felt a sudden shock to my chest which intern made me half conscious. Xyn notices this and remembers something.

" _Aeon Collisions shouldn't happen around wounded people_ ", Xyn says to himself. Then he turns to the two transformed Aeonmystics. " _Atara! Dagurasu! You need to stop fighting, NOW!_ "

But they didn't listen and kept fighting. After every blow they made, the more pain I felt, but at the 13th blow I passed out.

"Kenta", Xyn says in a non muzzled voice. "Kenta! Kenta! KENTAAAAA!"

"Shit!", Xyn curses. "Now I need to fucking end this Aeon Collision, don't I?"

As he said that, he pulled out his gauntlet made of steel and puts it on his right hand.

"From the sea of thy artificial soul you cometh", the Xyn chants. "TITANIUM!"

A silver flash engulfs the battle field from the origin of Xyn. What comes from the ground is an Iron Giant with modern components ( _Think of the Block Alien from the Ben Ten Cartoon series, but the size of a Supersized Humungosaur_ ).

Both Atara and Dagurasu are knocked back.

"We'll be done", Atara gives in.

"Yah", Dagurasu agrees. "You don't need to finish this."

"You are mistaken", Xyn says in a cold tone. Then he absorbs Titanium just like Atara and Dagurasu absorbed their Ka. The outcome was a giant Ninja Mech with a giant katana of blue aura attached to his right arm. The head then looks down at the two of them. "I. WILL. FINISH!"

Xyn swings down the Katana blade and totally obliterates the Aeon Collision.

MEANWHILE, KENTA'S DREAM STATE

I am in a room of bitter darkness. In front of me is Menes bashing Spell-Bound with his staff in an endless battle. As I observe this, the blue butterfly flies up from behind me and lands on my shoulder.

 _I never expected this to happen_ , the butterfly says in shocked. _With the power of the Wild Card given to you, it came with a consequence. Your Chish won't affect your Ka's physical form due to the Wild Card sealing it. Making your Ka not able to respond to you. Besides that you have two being in your soul: you're Physical Ka and your Persona. If I were you..._

* * *

 _Chapter 7 will be a while due to writing chapter 2 of **Pokemon: Unown Alchemy Version**. __This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


	7. Chapter 7: More Social Links

_Aurthor's Notes: Sorry for the recent update for my postings, I have job training coming up soon so I had to change my post schedule. So sit back and enjoy chapter 7._

* * *

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 7: More Social Links**

 **May 21, 2029, Monday**

HEKA DORM, NURSES STATION, 3:30 PM

" _Kenta_ ", a sad feminine voice calls. " _P_ _lease, can you hear me?_ "

I squint my eyes open with a little headache. I see Aiko, Atara and Xyn

" _He seems to be functioning_ ", Xyn says with relief.

" _How Yenmato-kun doing?_ ", says two wise man voices. The voice comes from Sensei and Master Seiryu, who are walking in the nurses' station.

" _Sensie, Master Sieryu_ ", Aiko bows to both of them." _Yenmato-kun is healed of all curses that occurred from the time Spell-bound was created up to when Xyn ended the Aeon Collision. He apparently has a slight headache from when he passed out._ "

She then looks at me with concern and guilt. _But I think he should stay in bed for until the following Sunday, just in case his Ka still bares ill will._

" _As of now_ ", Master Seiryu says to all." _Atara Yamashita is now part of the Heka Dorm due to forming a soul link with our newest Aeonmystic Yenmato-kun._ "

Everyone calls with excitement. Everyone got so excited it gave me a worse headache. Once Aiko noticed: she shoved everyone out of the nurses' station and told them to celebrate at the Temple and slammed the door. With all that commotion gone, I started to feel a bit better. When I tried to get up, Aiko noticed and ran over.

"No you don't", Aiko says as she keeps me lying down. "You need to rest here for the rest of the day."

"You're so caring", I say with thanks.

"Sh- Shuddup", Aiko says with embarrassment while blushing. When she noticed she was blushing, she turned to grab a blanket and pillow, puts the pillow under my head and the blankets on top of me. "I will be back to get you up for dinner time."

"Thank you mom", I tease her.

"Stop teasing me!", She shouts, as she faces me and sticks her but out the other way while her fists are pointing downward. Then she storms out the Nurses Station.

 _Gee, ain't I a stinker_ , I tease in my head.

Then my eyes start to get heavy. I close my eyes.

HEKA DORM, NURSES STATION, 6:45 PM

 _Kenta_ , says an angelic voice. _Time for dinner._

Once I opened my eyes, I was staring at the bust of a goddess. but then I noticed on her right bust, there was a name tag and it said:

"Aiko Miyazaki

Heka Dorm Nurse"

 _Her bust is bigger than from a distance..._ , I say as I'm distracted.

Then she grabbed my chin and tilted my head upward until we are eye to eye.

"Eyes up here", Aiko says with an upset tone as she rolls her eyes. "You're just as worse as Dagurasu."

"I didn't expect to see your cleavage in my face", I explain to Aiko. She puts my head back and walks two feet away.

"At least you have the innocence of Xyn", Aiko says. "Since you're still dressed, will you follow me to the dining room? It's time for dinner."

I get up from the medical chair, stretch, yawn and walk toward Aiko. I stumble into her, due to still being ill from my Ka summoning, but she catches me before I fall on her. As I looked at her, she looked worried about my health.

"If I need to stay in bed", I say. "I will."

"I don't think you should", Aiko explains. "Aeonmystic Patients should always be able to not being the reverse hermit. That is one of the spiritual declining sins of Aeonism. Now let me help you get to dinner."

So she carries me on her shoulder and brings me to dinner.

HEKA DORM, DINING ROOM, 7:00 PM

"That was good sushi", Dagurasu says at the end of dinner.

"Did you forget you gobbled down your food in 5 seconds", Xyn explains.

"That's because I had sushi before", Dagurasu defends. "Besides, you didn't even eat your sushi. I DID!"

"You did?", Aiko teases. "I thought it was Nineagle."

Nineagle flies over in a raging mood.

"You know I don't like sushi", Nineagle also defends himself toward Aiko, and then says to Dagurasu. "Yet you always gobble your food like a savage beast."

"You're a beast too!", Dagurasu shoots at the bird.

"But I'm spiritualier divined than all the others", Nineagle shoots back.

"Why you!", Dagurasy gets pissed.

"You wanna peace of me?!", Nineagle flies up and shows off his claw.

"Alright!", Akio breaks between the two. "There is no fighting at the table! If you two don't stop fighting, you won't get desert."

Both Nineagle and Dagurasu notice this Aiko and stop fighting.

"Sorry for starting all this", Dagurasu says.

"It wasn't your fault", Nineagle forgives, and then he turns to Xyn. "It was really Xyn's fault. He had to mention your flaws."

"Your right", Dagurasu realizes. "Maybe we should reprogram him."

"You know you're terrible at programming", Aiko reveals.

"Let's see and find out", Dagurasu says with a devilish intent.

"W-wait!", Xyn shocked. "Y-you s-shouldn't find out."

"I can pin him down while you hack him", Nineagle plots.

"Even if you can pin me down, you can't hack me", Xyn explains. "My firewalls can block all kinds of hacking; the only exception is any of Futaba Sakura's programs and devices."

With hearing that, Nineagle and Dagurasu pull out what looks like an Hacking Laptop.

With that, Xyn runs off somewhere while Nineagle and Dagurasu chase after him with the Laptop.

"That's not a hacking laptop", Atara runs at them. "That's my old gaming laptop. I was going to give it to Kenta..."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho", Sensei laughs. "Atara really brought more humor to the fights between the two. Yet I wonder why his laptop looks like a 'Hacking' Laptop."

"I think it was given to him as a present", Aiko explains. "Wasn't meant to help him with his hacking skills? Since he took a hacking class."

"Enough of cyber talk", Sensei says. "We need to get Kenta to bed, since he can't go to the Shadow Fortress due to his illness. Do you recommend double Spiritual enlightenment for the time being?"

"Yes I do", Aiko agrees. "So let's get that done first. Come on Kenta."

She comes over to me to help me up.

"What about the alarms?", Aiko worries. "Won't Atara find out what we do?"

"When Kenta is fully healed", Sensei explains. "We can worry even more. Right now I will tell Xyn to turn off all alarms that are connected to the Shadow Tablet."

"I need to give Xyn some help", He says gets up and looks at me and looks upstairs. "I don't know what Atara has on that Hacking Laptop. I will find out before he gives it to you."

After Aiko use Cleansing Yoke TWICE on me and brings me to bed, Atara comes into my room with the laptop in his possession.

"How are you feeling?", He asks me.

"Still feel wobbly", I explain. "But my headache is gone."

"That's good", Atara perks up as he puts the laptop on my lap. "This is my old gaming laptop; the same that Dagurasu and Nineagle were using to try to hack Xyn."

"Were you forced into hacking as a Devishida?", I asked.

He had a look of fear as I said "Devishida". But he collected himself and continued talking.

"They wanted me to be good at hacking so I can infiltrate banks and steal money", Atara explained. "I requested starting on hacking video games, like the MMO Soul Mage."

He goes to the door, slowly, closes it, slowly, and locks it, slowly. The slowness of the way he was doing it was making me nervous.

"Y-you don't need to talk about it", I say in fear of what I would hear. "If don't want to."

"When you say the name 'Demishita'", he explains while facing the door. "I have to hide the secrets of the Demishita's from everyone except the person who said THAT name to ME!"

"If you dare say what I told you to anyone", he continues while putting on his gauntlet. "Even to the Aeonmystics who are under other Masters. I will demolish you in the future Aeon Collision Tournament."

"Do you understand", he asks as turns sideways with his face facing mine.

 _I have to think on this... If I say a thing about what goes on in this conversation, our friendship will turn for the worst... He helped me find my way here; he helped me get to where I am now... So I should say what I feel..._ , I think to myself.

"I do understand", I answer with my mind made up. "Friend."

"Thank you", Atara says in relief.

I felt a bond forming with Atara

Then the same butterfly, from when I formed a bond with Nineagle before, came down with a different card ( _The Magician Arcana Card from Persona 3 and 4_ ) saying:

 _I am Thou... Thou art I..._

 _Thou have formed a new Bond..._

 _Thy Bond shall be the torch that leads thee through the dark..._

 _With the summoning of the Magician Arcana ..._

 _Thy Bond shall help thee eradicate the dark..._

I grabbed it; the butterfly flew away as usual. So when I put the card in my pocked, the presence faded as usual.

"Before I tell you what I did as a hacker", Atara warns. "I removed every hacking program and returned it to FutabaHacking Corp. so you don't try to use it for yourself."

* * *

 _This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


	8. Chapter 8: MMO Soul Mage Day 1

_This short series in this story, "MMO Soul Mage" comes in 7 Chapters, 1 Chapter for each day, sometimes these chapters will contain 2 days, 1 day that is ending and the other almost being complete, like this chapter, so enjoy the chapter._

* * *

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 8: MMO Soul Mage Day 1 – Most Chaotic Day I Ever Had**

 **May 21, 2029, Monday**

HEKA DORM, MY ROOM, 7:30 PM

"If you're thinking about playing Soul Mage right now, you can't", Atara says with guilt.

"Why is that?", I question.

"There are 3 reasons", calls yet again what sounds like Aiko. As she walks into the room, she gives the reasons why:

"1. Ill ones aren't allowed to have their pendants.

"2. Spell-Bound acted strange, on top of causing your current condition.

"3. Right now, you need your rest.

"How does that sound?"

"That's why", Atara says.

"Would you please leave, Atara?", Aiko asks.

"Alright, Goodnight everyone", Atara says as he leaves my room.

The room fell into silence. No one said a word. That was until Aiko saw the laptop in my lap.

"We don't want you exploring that laptop until tomorrow", she says as she comes up to me. "Did you get into it while he was in here?"

"He just told me that the hacking data was sent back to FutabaHacking Corp.", I explain. "I never got to crack into the laptop, we just talked."

"What were you talking about?", Aiko asks.

"That information is confidential", I explain. "He doesn't want me talking to other people about what we talk about."

"So it's that personal, huh", Aiko moans. "Well anyways, good night Kenta."

"Good night Aiko", I say back as she closes the door.

With that, I got comfortable and fell asleep.

VELVET ROOM

I opened my eyes to see Igor and Seto while, yet again, me floating in the air between two portals, one above me and one bellow me. I looked at the two of them in wonder.

"Why am I here again?", I ask Igor.

"You were sent here due to a change in your life", Igor explains. "And we are here to help you rehabilitate through your sickness."

"We didn't expect you to summon a Ka from your soul", Seto explains. "Usually, Ka from Egypt was summoned by the influence of the Millennium Items. Like my Rod. But there are different Items that have influence on summoning Ka."

"But we will talk about that later, right Seto?", Igor says to Seto.

"You're right master", Seto answers, and he continues the original conversation. "Anyways, Aeonmystics summon their Ka with the concept of the soul: Ka, Mana, Chish and, not the most important to summoning Ka, Luos."

"Ka is originated from Egypt", Igor explains. "Seto can explain more on Ka later. Mana is originated from wizard energy, the endurance to cast spells. And summoning Ka as Aeonmystics is just like casting spells as a wizard. Chish, the name inspired from Chishiki, Japanese for knowledge, is what gives the physical design of your Ka. And can only be in that form with the power of your Mana and Chish alone."

"But as we saw twice", Seto explains further. "We saw that your original Ka wasn't someone trapped in a crystalline hexagram-"

"But a gold armored Samurai", I interrupt.

"That's right", Igor says and turns to Seto. "But why don't we let Seto continue."

"Thank you Master", Seto bows to Igor and turns back to me. "Before I continue, do you recall of how your Samurai Ka became what the Aeonmystics call Spell-Bound?"

"I remember", I explain. "During the process, my Luos sparked out a blue electric Butterfly. Both of them collided, the Butterfly conquered it, and grew a crystal structure around it. After if fully formed, all I saw was a man-sized 3d Hexagram with a humanoid shape in a sleeping position with the same tattoo as mine on the front of the prism."

"Like you said, if you didn't intend to or not", Seto continues. "You just said what caused your Ka's second form, your tattoo. If anyone would name the spell in your world, please tell us as soon as possible. But we do know, from your memory of this event, Seiryu, your master of the Aeonmystic Temple, he used two pendants to summon a Second form of his Ka, Leviathan. He locked a Dragon Zodiac Seal on this Ka Pendant and said some kind in incantation to transform his summoned Ka into 'L-Drago'. 'L' representing first letter of Leviathan. 'Drago' the dragon Zodiac. And without going through your memories, we found out this spell is called: Zodiac Shishin Chuyu. 'Zodiac' from the Zodiac, specifically Japanese Zodiac. 'Shishin Chuyu', the name inspired from Seishin chūnyū, Japanese for Spirit-Infusion."

"I am impressed on all you know, Seto", Igor praises. "I begin to question if you really believe in the Egyptian gods."

"I-I do", Seto defends. "It's just since our guest is an Aeonmystic, I began to study the religion to help our guest."

"You, like the rest of my former assistances really want to help this unique guest", Igor says, then turns to me. "With all this being said, you should do as society says. You should still be able to form relationships with other as best you could. Here is a tip for you, while you are rehabilitating in your dorm, why don't you try that new online game you would like to play. You could even find someone during your game time. We did have a guest who had a relationship with someone of the Hermit Arcana on a different RPG called Innocent Sin Online. But the server is down and the person is dead now. So good luck on finding this someone online."

"It's time for you to warp out," Seto says as he waves his Millennium Rod.

 **May 22, 2029, Tuesday**

HEKA DORM, MY ROOM, 8:00 AM

As I woke up, I felt groggy and shaken up. And this was thanks to Atara. He was pressing on my chest and shaking it to wake me up.

"Good morning Kenta", Atara welcomes to my awakening. "It's time for your D.E.P. and extra cleansing, whatever D.E.P. means."

"D.E.P. means 'Demon Eradication Procedure'", I explain. "It was due to that demon infecting me."

"That's right", Atara realizes. "You do have a demon inside you. And this is how you can fix this."

As I get up, I struggled. But Atara helped me get up and walked me to the nursing station. When we got there, Aiko was waiting impatiently. She was tapping her right foot on the floor rapidly.

"What took you so long", Aiko complains. "It took you 30 minutes to come back here and get Kenta up for his D.E.P. and extra cleansing."

"I forgot I was supposed to stay with him", Atara explains. "Sorry for not realizing you are supposed to stay with your Soul Bond."

"Have you learned what Soul Bonds were?", Aiko asked. Atara laughed in shame, this caused Aiko to sympathize with him. "It's true that I would not know so much due to my Ka being more of a Tsevrah Mitama. But your Ka being is not a Tsevrah Mitama, yours is a Tabsyhp Mitama! So you should know what a Soul Bond IS!"

"Aren't Mitama only for Japanese Gods?", I ask.

"Mitama in Aeonism", Aiko explains. "Is a rank given to Ka, depending on how it can be used in the Great Plains after the Aeonist dies. The titles you heard so far are the Tsevrah and Tabsyhp Mitama. Tsevrah in Aeonism means Harvest. Neo Life was given the form of an egg with leaves that look like pixie wings. This proven by the name of the only ability it has: Cleansing Yoke - only having the power to heal, but it can only be used by sacrificing itself. As you can tell now, my Ka is used for food, but cannot fight, that's why it's ranked Tsevrah Mitama. You can explain your Ka's Mitama rank, right Atara?"

Both of us turn to Atara for an answer.

"I will tell", Atara answers. "But we need to get Kenta in the chair first."

Aiko nods in agreement and comes over to help me into the chair.

"I will explain what the meaning of Tabsyhp Mitama is", Atara explains. "Tabsyhp in Aeonism means Physical Combat. Contender was given the form of a bronze boxer. This is proven by the name of its signature attack; Left Hook. This is why it's ranked Tabsyhp."

"I am sorry for being arrogant", Atara says to Aiko. "I should know better since I am in the Temple more often than you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes I do", Aiko says just before she goes up to hug him. "Just make sure you pay attention the Master Seiryu, OK?"

"I will", Atara answers. But noticed me still sitting in the chair waiting for my treatment. "Are you forgetting about a certain someone?"

"What are you talking about?", Aiko asks. When Atara pointed to me, Aiko turned in embarrassment. "Sorry, I forgot at the last minute."

She then let go of Atara and get's to work on my procedure. A couple minutes later, I was cleansed and brought to the dining room to get breakfast. We had a bowl of Honeynut Cheerios (#NotSpon). After that, Atara and I went to my room to get the laptop booted up.

"Since you are only using it for online gaming with your pendant", Atara explains. "You won't need a password for it, but the Username for it you need."

Just as he said that, the main screen opened up and showed the option to change the Username.

"Do you want to enter a new Username?", a Futaba Sakura voice comes from the laptop.

"So it still has Futaba's voice function", Atara complains. "Oh well. So, what do you want to do?"

The different options are as followed: "Change Username", "Keep Username" and "Tell me the current Username".

 _I'm curious of what the current username is..._ , I think to myself.

So I clicked "Tell me the current Username".

"The Current Username is", Futaba Sakura AI said. "'DevishidaHacker:_Murderer2.0', what do you want to do now?"

The different options are as followed again: "Change Username" and "Keep Username".

"Is this username yours?", I ask Atara.

"Yes it was", Atara admits. "This was made without my consent. The Devishida's were despicable people. I was even labeled when my username was applied to my Soul Mage account."

"So I will change the Username of this Computer then", I say as I select "Change Username".

"Here are the options for Username Customization options", Futaba Sakura AI said. "What do you want to do now?"

The different options are as followed again: "Generate Random Username", "Create Custom Username" and "Return to beginning screen".

"Did they create a custom Username for you?", I asked Atara.

"They said the program created the Username", Atara explained. "But I didn't believe them at all, but didn't want to voice my opinion."

"Do you want to create a custom Username?", I asked him.

"But this is your computer now", Atara yells. "I don't need to do a thing to it."

"I want you to do it because you never got to put in your own username", I explain. "So, what would you have put in as your Username if you got to choose?"

"I would put in 'ProGamer101'", Atara explained. "Because I was the highest rank in Soul Mage."

"This will be thanks for helping me with what I went through", I say as I clicked "Create Custom Username", typed in "ProGamer101" and clicked enter.

 _At that moment, I felt our bond getting stronger..._

Then something happened, I felt a card glow in my pocket while time was still. I pulled out the current cards I had: The card with a burning tower, which was Nineagle's Tower Arcana Card, and the card with two hands holding fire in mid-air and an infinity symbol above its eyes, which was Atara's Magician Arcana Card. The one that was glowing was Atara's card. So I put Nineagle's card back in my pocket and saw that the eyes, hands, flame and infinity symbol above the eyes came from the card. The dots of the eyes focused on the flame while the hands waved around the flame.

"Thou Bond with Atara Yamashita hath strengthened the Magician Arcana in thy soul!", a mysterious voice called from the card as the single flame separates into two.

Then the illusion faded into the card and I put it back in my pocket. Just as that happened, the strange aura faded.

"So want to install Soul Mage?", Atara asks.

As a response, I put in the disk and begin installation.

"You sure act fast when it counts", Atara comments as the bar screen tells us it would take 30 minutes.

"What should we do while we wait?", I asked.

"Well", Atara says as he pulls out a flash drive with a blood red fox with devil horns and a hexagram behind it. "I could show you what the Devishida's were up to."

"Were you involved in all that?", I asked.

"They only made me do minor hacking", Atara explains. "My older brother was the most successful hacker of them all, and this is his."

"How did you get it?", I asked.

"It was part of his will", Atara explained. "He died after the government caught him hacking their systems. Just before he died, he wrote a will of testament out to people and who will get something. And I ended up getting the flash drive. No one knew what the flash drive contains, since he kept his activities co-vert. But there was a hidden code in the will. Here, I'll show you."

Atara pulled out a pamphlet, which was apparently the will. It was 30 Pages long, with what looked like there was a letter in Italic. And it looks like an "i".

"Why is this 'i' italic?", I asked.

"That right there", Atara explained. "Was part of the code my brother hid in the will. If you could type it down on a Word Document, you could solve it yourself."

When I tried to pull up a Word Document, a warning window opened: "Futaba Hacking protocol doesn't allow you to put up a word document while installing a program. This is due to the company of the new program putting a Trojan on that document to spy on what you do on that document. This is for all Hacker's safety. So please enjoy what you do best and be careful what you do."

"I guess we should listen to Futaba and not open documents while installing a new program", I say.

And one second later, the installation was complete and it jumped right into the game.

"Let the game begin", I say as the avatar generator booted up.

At first, I made my avatar look similar to me, but with clothes of the time period the game was set in, which was in the medieval period and called myself "Atnek Otamney". Then when I get to what they call the Soul Beast Calling, which just looked like a survey being told by a giant totem.

"Greeting Atnek Otamney, I am Soultemu", the totem introduces itself. "I am a Totemu Tsukumogami. But not like all Totemu, I give aid to Future Soul Mages. But that's enough about me; let's begin your journey into Soul Summoning by helping you not be influenced by the evil spirits of Soulterra."

Then Soultemu summoned two big wood hands from behind it. The hands were by then had their palms facing outward to my character.

"It is time to chose the path of your soul", Soultemu explained. "There are a total of nine paths of your soul: Lawful Good, Neutural Good, Chaotic Good, Lawful Neutral, Neutral, Chaotic Neutral, Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil and Chaotic Evil. Depending how you answer my questions, which is a total of, your soul will be classified as that path. You will also get a Soul Beast to protect your soul's Alignment."

"What I said in this survey gave me a Chaotic Evil Alignment", Atara explains after Soultemu was done talking. "My Savage Man was originally called 'Africa Akuma'. And no one liked Chaotic Evil Aligned Soul Mages. There is even a name label for anyone with any Evil Alignment: Debirubu. You could say it's the Weeaboo in Soul Mage."

"Are you trying to put pressure on me?", I asked Atara.

"I'm just warning you ahead of time if you get any Evil Alignment", Atara explains. "I don't want you to be stereotyped."

"Thank you for caring about me", I say.

"We are more than Aeonmystics with a Soul Bond", Atara explains. "We are friends, best friends."

 _At that moment, I felt our bond getting stronger, for the second time today..._

Then something happened, I felt a card glow in my pocket while time was still. I pulled out the current cards I had: The card with a burning tower, which was Nineagle's Tower Arcana Card, and the card with two hands holding fire in mid-air and an infinity symbol above its eyes, which was Atara's Magician Arcana Card. The one that was glowing was Atara's card. So I put Nineagle's card back in my pocket and saw that the Infinity-formed Eyes, hands and flame came from the card. The dots of the eyes focused on the flame while the hands waved around the flame.

"Thou Bond with Atara Yamashita hath strengthened the Magician Arcana in thy soul!", a mysterious voice called from the card as the two flames are now joined with a third flame summoned by the hands.

Then the illusion faded into the card and I put it back in my pocket. Just as that happened, the strange aura faded.

"Let's get to the survey", I say as I start getting to the questions.

"Then I will not want to know what you answer", Atara says as he walks away.

"Why don't you want to know?", I ask.

"The Devishita's influenced my answers to Soulmetu's questions", Atara explains. "They're the reason why I became Chaotic Evil Aligned. If you want me to, I can go back to my room."

"OK", I say with an acquired feeling. "I will Contact you using my Pendant."

"Let me show you how first", Atara suggests as he comes over and explains how to contact an Aeonmystic with Ka.

After the explanation, Atara leaves my room and me to my survey. As I focused on what looked like ten or twenty questions. Some made since to the theme of this game: "5. Do you believe in God?", "6. Do you believe in Soul Improvement?", "7. Do you Believe there is an Afterlife?", "8. Do you believe in a Heaven?", "9. Do you believe you will be punished if you have been morally bad throughout your life?" and "10. Do you think Religion is dumb?". There were others that give you a what-if situation. Here are two examples: "15. There is a European judging an Indian for believing in spiritual Cannibalism. Both arguing people come to you for your opinions on who do you think is more of a savage. Who do you chose?" and "16. There is an argument between two cults: one cult says that they can go to heaven by tattooing an upside down Pentagram with the Alchemic Symbol of Earth between every line of the Pentagram. While the other Cult says that drinking dog blood with a hint of chocolate will give you spiritual enlightenment. Who do you think is the most damned cult?". After thinking really hard on what I would say for all of these survey question, especially the what-if scenarios, I finally got my voice out there got my survey result. But before continuing to get my Soul Guardian, I called up Atara using my Pendant telling him he can come back if he wants to see the results of the survey and what my Soul Beast would look like. When Atara came in, he was excited to find out what Alignment I was in the game.

"Can I see your Alignment?", Atara asked with excitement.

"Go ahead friend", I answer as I role my chair from the computer.

Atara ran up as soon as I moved away from the computer. When he saw my Alignment, he was rather surprised.

"How is this possible", Atara said in shock.

"How is being a Neutral Alignment impossible?", I asked as I wheeled my chair closer to Atara.

"It's not impossible", Atara explained. "It's just hard to get that kind of Alignment. It even says here that the odds of getting just Neutral are 1,000,000 to 1."

"I guess I was part of those odds", I say. "As shown by this survey."

"You can continue", Atara says as he moves away from the computer to let me continue playing.

"Shall we continue to see what Soul Beast appears before you?", Soultemu asks as I pressed the next button.

When I pressed "Yes", Soultemu said that I will need to meet him at the "Spirit Plateau", which is, after all the text is taken care of, 100 steps away from my current location: "Kami City". So I moved my character, with help of the quest arrow, to the Spirit Plateau. When I got there, the voice of Soultemu called me and my character automatically went to it.

"Very few Soul Mages ever come to this plateau", Soultemu explains. "But you being one of many able to come here is a great opportunity to be given one of few Soul Beasts that reside here."

And again Soultemu's hands appear, but this time the palms are planted on the ground along with a mix of holly and demonic music coming out of nowhere along with ominous voices sounding like they are singing and screaming in pain.

"The path of pure Neutrality is a path of great conflict between all sides", Soultemu explains in an even more serious tone. "You will be tempted by all sides to join them. But with the help of this plateau's spirits, you will be able to fight off every temptation in this land. Now, let us see what Neutral Soul Beast comes to help you survive throughout your journey!"

As he ended his speech, the music, chanting and screaming became more intense as Soultemu raises his hands and glows with both gold and dark red aura surrounding it. Then everything went silent and the aura disappeared from Soultemu. After 10 Seconds of silence, a big cut scene filled the screen: Soultemu sat there quiet, but then his eyes glowed in a spectrum of colors, my character flinched in response, but began to focus on what is happening to Soultemu. An ominous music began to fill the scene after my character began to focus. Soultemu rose from the ground with a white wispy tail from its base.

"Atnek Otamney", says Soultemu with a demonic voice says. "Get ready for a journey that will rock your world! I can see now that you will face every demonic and holly influence head on! You are destined for great things... Ending rivalries, forming new ones... You will cause changes in your life... whether you want to or not... Do you except your fate as a Neutral Aligned Soul Mage?"

Then I am given two choices and a time limit of one minute. My first option was to say "Yes, I will except my fate as you told me..." or "No, I will chose my own path and not listen to what you have to say at this moment...". I sat there thinking hard on my choice. Atara surprised to seeing what the Neutral Aligned has to experience at the start of their journey. So I chose what I feel is most personal to me: "No, I will chose my own path and not listen to what you have to say at this moment...". After I chose that, my character said something to continue the answer.

"If you know me so well", Atnek Otamney yells at Soultemu over the intense noise. "Why are you testing me?! If you are trying to influence me right now, where is my Soul Beast!"

Silence fell after that revelation. No one said a single word except for the blustering wind caused by Soultemu. But the wind dissipated, Soultemu descended down and glowed no more. The cut scene ended and returned to the main game setting.

"No Neutral Soul Mage ever rejected what I have said but you...", Soultemu said with a calm tone. "Now from the debts of your soul... your aura has now influenced the Soul Beast that hath possessed me... Nekoshisai Genzo... Is now your Soul Beast!"

Soultemu opened his mouth, a ghostly whip comes out. After a few seconds, it fully transforms into a humanoid cat in a priests robe. The robe was of white color, he wore a Shinto priest's hat along with holding a staff with a hand fan on the top. Nekoshisai Genzo looked at my character with one green cat eye and one blue human eye.

"Atnek Otamney", Nekoshisai Genzo says in a masculine Feline voice. "I have seen lots of Neutral Aligned Soul Mages fail this test. I know this because I was always the Soul Beast basis at the very beginning of the Soul Mage Order from the Spirit Plateau. If you wish so, you can give me a different name... Do you want to rename me?"

Then three options appeared before me: "Yes", "No" and "What do you want to be called, besides Nekoshisai Genzo?".

"This is odd", Atara says in seeing the third option. "My path never showed a third option. And all I've known, you could never ask what the Soul Beast would like to be called."

"Have you ever seen this on the Wiki?", I asked Atara.

"They never showed that on the Wiki", Atara answers. "Wonder why."

"Same here", I comment back.

So I made up my mind. I wanted to know what Nekoshisai Genzo would like to be called. I pressed the option: "What do you want to be called, besides Nekoshisai Genzo?". And this is what I got from him.

"If you really want to know Master", Nekoshisai Genzo answers. "I would like to be called 'Genzo Mana'. That is my real name after all."

We were surprised that Nekoshisai Genzo sounded like a feminine cat, than a masculine cat, when "she" said "Genzo Mana" and afterword. Then a text box showed up. The title said "Type your own response..."

"If I were you", Atara suggests. "I would be surprised."

I thought about that suggestion for a moment. But I decided to exaggerate it. So I typed in: "Damn! You're a Women?!". I typed it so fast that Atara couldn't notice. But when my Avatar said it: Atara flipped out.

"Damn!", Atnek Otamney says in surprise. "You're a Women?! And didn't you have a voice of a man?! Are you pulling a Mulan?"

Atara paused the game ju st before Nekoshisai Genzo got to talk. The whole room fell in silence for a few minutes. After he was pacing around during that time, Atara finally came up to me and talked as calm as he possibly could.

"After you do all this", Atara said with a hard to keep in raging voice as possible. "Log off, call me up so we can go to the dining room for lunch."

Before I could respond, he marched out the door in what seemed like a mix of rage, WTF and YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME GAME! I didn't waste any time and got to the game again. I pressed the play button and this is what Nekoshisai Genzo said.

"I wouldn't blame you for saying that", she said calmly, but then slapped me in the face and started to get serious. "If you won't accept me for whom I am, then I will have Soultemu kill you right now!"

That same box with "Type your own response..." as the title came up again.

 _Apparently being in the Neutral Alignment gives me lots of options, and no one else could ever get this, as I know of, but me. I'm starting to feel sorry for Atara._

So I type in "It's OK, I didn't mean to offend you." When I hit enter: my avatar said that and much more.

"It's OK", Atnek Otamney says in defense. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't expect you to be a girl, since you had a change in voice when you said your real name and continued that same voice to now."

"I forgive you", Nekoshisai Genzo says as she comes up to me and put's my avatar's head to her chest. "It's not your fault I change my physical appearance at time. Can you feel it? My chest rising up. Do you like it?"

"Holly Shit!", Atnek Otamney says in surprise as he looks up from her chest. "You look beautiful! And I like this side of you better."

"I am a kind of Bakeneko", Nekoshisai Genzo explains. "Us cat-demon Soul Beasts can take on any form we want. Do you STILL want to call me 'Genzo Mana'?"

I would have expected a "Yes" and "No" option this time. But I got "Type your own response...". I was getting annoyed for these reasons:

1\. Why did the programmers of this game do this without knowing that most people wouldn't make it this far?

2\. How could Atara get so unlucky as far as his parent's choosing his fate in the game for him?

3\. I wish I never got the chance to do this myself if Atara couldn't.

4\. Can Bakeneko be this good at gender bending on the spot and at the same time disturb lots of other people?

I was done thinking of all these questions when I got to number four. I just continued the game by just saying "Yes". Yet I was surprised to hear what my character said afterward.

"Yes", Atnek Otamney says as he realizes he has been on her chest for too long. "Do you mind if you let go of me? I feel very uncomfortable, don't you?"

"Let's say this", Genzo Mana says to me with a smirk that she wants to get it on. "I will fade into you and you will feel just fine, agreed?"

"Fine", Atnek Otamney says in annoyance. "I do agree."

Not expecting what was to happen next, Ganzo Mana hugged my avatar even tighter before glowing, going semi-transparent and going into his body. After that, my avatar suddenly eats the dirt to the ground. That was nothing compared to what Soultemu had to say about the relationship between me and Genzo Mana.

"Are you turned on from her?", Soultemu says as he glows red hot. "Because I am right now."

He says this while my character is STILL face planted in the dirt. But I digress; there were two options this time: "..." and "...". This is totally obvious, my avatar just experienced a getting it on situation. I personally was turned on, but I can't even say that in this situation. So I chose the left "...". Then Soultemu teleported in a white geyser.

Before I could ever log off, I was automatically confronted by another player. He looked exactly like the avatar that crashed Atara's computer.

"G.O.D.!", I typed in the text chat. "You are gonna pay for what you have done to Atara Yamashita!"

"I see", G.O.D. says back. "Is Devishita in the same room? If he isn't, call him up, I want to see another Devishita agent get crushed by the Great Plains."

"I will call him up now", I type in the text chat. I call him up, but it wasn't for him to get me, it was for this situation.

When he came up, he was panting, but Aiko knocked him down while charging in.

"Who the Hell is this 'G.O.D.' who is using the Aeonmystic name and a game as a terrorist engine to cause chaos?!", Aiko says in anger. "If he is who I think he is I am going to KILL HIM!"

"I've faced him too", He says to Aiko and turns to me. "I will explain it to her later. Tell that bastard that Atara Yamashita, not DEVISHITA, is here and tell him to leave you alone!"

I type it in. But suddenly G.O.D. says to "go voice" (That is a term coined from a graphic novel In Real Life by Cory Doctorow and Jen Wang , where both players link a microphone to the computer and use their actual voices to talk to each other privately, so no other player hears them talk).

"OK", Atara says to us. "We need to link our Ka Pendants to Kenta's."

"I will show Kenta how", Aiko says as she takes out three headphones with audio plugs made of diamond. She taught me the chant "Gema Polymerization", which is used to connect my gem to the diamond audio plugs. After all of us are linked to my Pendant, we were ready to talk to G.O.D.

"Me and Atara are here", I say in the headphone I'm wearing. "Now, what the hell do you want gamer killer?!"

"I recognized the same computer Number ID that your character is using", G.O.D. explains. "So I thought the Devishita's were at it again with this game. It seemed that Atara was given a chance to play out his hacking job a bit different..."

"How were you able to get my Computer Number ID?", Atara asks. "The last I knew, Futaba Hacking Computer Number ID's are confidential."

"If you haven't found out already", G.O.D. explains. "I am a White Hat Hacker who has access to all Black Hat Hacker organization databases. All of their information, including SS Number, Criminal Record, all forms of identification all on one long Rap sheet. Some are short and some are long. Surprisingly, out of all the Devishita Clan Rap Sheets, Atara 'Devishita' Yamashita's is the shortest. Your recent activity ended starting the day I hacked your computer and restarted your Soul Mage Account. What happened to you for the past months?"

"If you want to know", Atara explains. "I was banished from the Devishita and became an Aeonmystic after seeing the Aeon Elites..."

"That was an unexpected outcome", G.O.D. explains. "Usually the people who see that get a seizure and die saying some distorted words, almost like a demon was talking from the victim of the hack."

"You cause people to die?!", Aiko yells into the headset in anger. "So you are the Digital Demon that the news papers have been about? You're no white hat hacker; you are a blood red hat hacker!"

"Just so you know", G.O.D. says. "You're not the only one to coin that term, princess. But I won't tell you who has coined it before you, princess."

"If you call me princess one more time", Aiko sterns into the headphone while gripping my shoulder. "I will have Kenta beat you at this game right now!"

"Oh princess", G.O.D. says with a mocking tone. "Only if you know that Kenta is only starting out his game. I also thank you for telling me what the player's IRL name is, now I can full on keep attacking this Devishita agent. But it won't last long..."

"Why do you say that?", Aiko asks G.O.D.

"Would you explain Atara?", G.O.D. asks.

"Fine", Atara accepts and turns to me and Aiko. "When you lose in a single game, you're account and you're computer is permanently wiped out. The only way to get a new account is to fix your computer and give it a new user name and make a new account. But the problem is that the computer will still have the same computer numeral ID. And, if possible, that a player knows you're numeral ID, he can track it using a special feature in the game called 'Reincarnation Tracker' and find where you're current avatar is and do what you want with him/her. If it isn't obvious, G.O.D. wants to do take out anyone who holds this computer, Devishita agent or not."

"I would give you a round of applause", G.O.D. says. "If you could survive to this fight. You see, with all of you seeing this fight, you are risking your very own lives. Even if you would forfeit the battle, you will still get hacked. But the most drama you will get is you will just be able to talk, your body will be useless and kill you over time. I would love to kill you on the spot, but the programs given to me will only either kill you or give you a physical disability which will over time kill you."

"So we only have two options", I summarize all that G.O.D. said. "I either quit the battle and give all of us death overtime syndrome or die trying to defeat you."

"That sounds about right Kenta", G.O.D. applaud me. "So which do you chose Fight or Flight?"

"Wait", Aiko interrupts before I could respond. "Would you get killed if you lose this battle, G.O.D.?"

"You wish I would Princess", G.O.D. mocks Aiko. "I am a God. No, I AM GOD! I can never lose! Even if I do, I would not be the one dying here, you would."

"Can you give us a bit before you kill us?", Atara asks.

"Why would I ever listen to a Devishita Agent?", G.O.D. scolds.

Just before Atara could yell at G.O.D., Aiko grabbed his shoulder and presses her finger on her lips, telling him to be quiet and let her do the talking. I can tell she was gonna shame herself in front of the two of us. And I was right.

"Please you handsome God", Aiko says in a flirtatious tone. "Could you pretty please let your princess live for at least one day? You wouldn't want this beautiful voice to die on you the first day you heard it, would you?"

Both I and Atara were shocked to hear this from Aiko. It just wasn't what she said that shocked us, but it seemed to help our situation, it was how she sounded when saying that. She sounded like one of those Japanese Maid Cafe maids. I tried to ask why she sounded like that, but was interrupted by G.O.D.

"OK, malady", G.O.D. says with a noble tone. "I will give you at least a Week. Let's make it Next Sunday afternoon. I will leave my character alone while you improve. But I will be watching you, waiting to finally kill all of you, especially you Atara. I will flee, but just so you know when I flee, you won't die, it would be less fun for me to just kill players just by fleeing after I just started a battle with them. Goodbye!"

The battle sequence fades into the overhead view and G.O.D.'s avatar walks away from the scene. Just as he leaves, I log off for a long break, and everyone else was happy for this too.

HEKA DORM, DINING ROOM, 12:00 PM

After we all had lunch at the dining room table, Aiko just had enough with G.O.D. and Atara was freaking out that we were gonna die.

"I get that I would get pissed off for being called 'Princess'", I say to Aiko, and then turn to Atara. "Why do you think we are gonna die?"

"Oh, you don't know how powerful my character was in that game", Atara explains. "I spent one month building up my levels. The outcome of all that training was 50th Level. When we encountered each other, he was 110th Level! You could say I got a bit cocky when trying to fight him, but I had no choice! He said to me, like he said to all of us, if you quit, you will feel a pain worse than death: incurable over time death! I really thought I would die that day. But I was saved by the Great Plains. I didn't think he will strike again, honest!"

"Did you tell her?", I asked Atara.

"He did", Aiko answered for him. "We were talking in the kitchen while doing the dishes, which I thank you for Atara."

"I thought it would be the time to tell someone why I really became an Aeonmystic", Atara says to Aiko. "Sorry for not telling the full truth of my background."

"It's OK to keep your past private", Aiko says as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to tell us anything you don't want, just don't lie about your past; your ka would have been weaker before your ka was given physical form."

"You're right", Atara says back to Aiko. "I know we are not supposed to lie even after our Ka has physical forms but could we not mention what happened on my computer?"

"Under one condition", Aiko says before agreeing to Atara. "You tell everyone about your hacker past after next Sunday. Which is after the, and I quote, 'Aeonmystic Blood-red Hat Hacker War' and after Kenta's Spellbound Sickness. Unless you agree with this one condition, I will tell everyone what's going on."

The room fell silent. Atara was being stared down by Aiko, who was being serious about the situation and what's at risk and probably thinks this is all Atara's fault in the first place. But Atara stands up, folds his hands in the fashion of the Aeonism Prayer, normal prayer hand folding but with index, middle and thumb flat on each other and not intertwined.

"Contender to all Aeonmystic Souls shows thy Chish!", Atara Called. A bronze aura came from Atara. That aura took the physical form of Contender just before spoofing away.

"Now that's what some Aeonmystics do", Atara says. "Send a Conjure of your Ka to people and tell them what you command in the incantation."

"But the Ka Conjure can only understand a limited length of and incantation", Aiko explains. "Atara's incantation was a good length for the Ka Conjure to execute."

"What is the difference between Ka and Ka Conjure?", I ask in question.

"I will explain the Ka while you explain the Ka Conjure", Aiko says to Atara. "Just to see if you have been studying Ka manipulation."

"OK", Atara agrees. "A Ka Conjure is non-combat illusions that will disappear after the message was sent or if it is physically or magically struck. Most non-Aeonmystics, especially Monotheistic Religious groups would react to Ka Conjures as Demons. There was a former Aeonmystic who did this. But I think you should learn about that person yourself."

"Making him learn himself of him, hmm?", Aiko says and gets to say what Ka is. "Ka is to normal Aeonists your Life Force, the energy that keeps you living. After you die, your Ka is judged by the Great Plains; your Ka is mixed with your Chish and gave it a purpose in the Great Plains. Basically the good deeds you did affected your placement in the Great Plains, but you had to be good in your own intent and want to go to the Great Plains. Aeonmystics take this beyond the normal Aeonist could do. The first thing in becoming an Aeonmystic, you are judged by the Great Plains on the spot. You might think now you just died and have no purpose in life, but you actually do. Aeonmystics use their Ka to defend the representatives of the Great Plains: Aeonism Temples, church-like buildings with rooms teaching current in training Aeonmystics and worship of all the beings of the Great Plains. Sometimes your Ka would tell you to use him or she if you don't think it's a good time. This proves your Ka is you, the you before you became an Aeonmystic. If you're Ka tells you to summon it, which is the will of the Great Plains saying that the situation you are in needs to have your old self involved. Almost sounds like a-"

" _Cough_ Clone _Cough_ ", I interrupt while pointing my right thumb at Atara giving her the sign that he shouldn't know about Persona and what we use them for at night. She got the memo with what I said in the cough.

"Clones could do that", Aiko says realizing what I meant. "But I think it's impossible for clones to exist."

"That's enough teaching after lunch for one day", Atara changes the subject. "Let's get Kenta to exercise, since he didn't all morning."

"How did you get one step ahead of me?", Aiko asks.

"I read your schedule before lunch time", Atara explains.

"Alright, so what do we need to do for Kenta's exercise?", Aiko asks as both of them turn to me. I felt regret for helping Aiko that moment.

HEKA DORM, MY ROOM, 3:00 PM

After the daily exercise Atara helped me go to my room to get some rest until it was dinner time. A few minutes later, Dagurasu, Xyn, Sensei, Nineagle and Master Seiryu came in my room with Aiko and Atara just behind them.

"Kakakakaka", Nineagle calls as he flies to one of the bed knobs of my bed.

"Nineagle seems to be happy to see you", Sensei says in response to Nineagle's act.

"That bird has a good soul", Dagurasu says.

"That is not just a bird", Xyn says in response to Dagurasu. "Nineagle is my pet and he likes it that way, right?"

"Ka", Nineagle ka's in response.

"See, he likes it the way it is", Xyn says.

"How can you understand him?", Dagurasu says. "He's a bird."

"Well", Xyn argues to Dagurasu. "You can hear him too."

"How could I", Dagurasu back. "It's not like we have a special Power."

"Of course we do", Xyn argues back. "You, me, Kenta have the power of P-"

At that moment, Dagurasu gags Xyn's mouth with one of the balled socks from my room.

"Why are you gagging Xyn with one of Kenta's balled socks?", Master Seiryu asks while being appalled at what Dagurasu did to Xyn.

 _Those are my socks!_ , I yell in my head.

Ignoring Master Seiryu, Dagurasu waves over Aiko and whispers something in her ear. Aiko lights up in surprise and turns to everyone.

"I'm sorry but Master Seiryu needs to leave", Aiko says as she taps her wrist towards Sensei Imay.

"After dinner", Sensei Imay says in response. "Since Kenta never got to see him today."

"OK", Aiko accepts. "I will order us all Tomato Ramen from Red Moon."

"But Kenta should have something different", Aiko says just before she walks out. " _Like Chicken Noodle Soup._ " (#Notspon)

"Everyone wash up for dinner", Sensei Imay says just before turning to Xyn and Daguraus to whisper something to them. " _You two don't do that again in front of my superior and get Kanta Yenmato-kun to the dining table now!_ "

"Yes Sensei", both Dagurasu and Xyn bow in unison before Dagurau pulled the balled shocks out of Xyn's mouth.

"Master Seiryu and Yamashita-kun", Sensei Imay calls to. "Let's go down stairs and get ready for dinner."

The three of them leave my room, leaving just me, Dagurasu and Xyn. Xyn automatically comes over to get me out of bed. But Dagurasu was just standing there gripping this arm real tight.

"Xyn, Kenta, I'm sorry for embarrassing us", Dagurasu says to both of us in remorse. "You were just about to say something that wasn't meant to be said in front of someone who could possibly strike us down, get us all exorcised and have this operation taken over by the Temple. We all know that our ways won't work in the Shadow Period and would almost kill everyone, but the shades would come to make a deal with them to give them the power to fight Shadows in trade for being their host. I would love to know what would happen if they said 'No!'. But we will try to get no more people involved in case a situation like that happens…"

"Atara!", Sensei Imay's voice calls from downstairs. "Where are you?!"

"Just washing up upstares", Atara's voice calls from just outside my room. "I just finished and I will be down now."

"I hope he didn't hear all of what we said", Dagurasu worries.

I heard footsteps coming to and halting at the side of the doorway when you started to talk about Ka can't survive the Shadow Period.

"This isn't good", I say to Dagurasu. "The worst part would be if I was not sick and we go to the Shadow Fortress tonight."

"Actually I just got an update when Dagurasu put the socks in my mouth", Xyn breaks the Ice. "Aiko told Dagurasu that me, you, Nineagle and Dagurasu need to get the gold Boomerange to the '1st Blood Room' and wait until the Full Moon after. She also said this in a sad tone."

"Are you Fucking with me?!", Dagurasu says in rage. "She knows Kenta is sick, so how would Aiko say it's OK?!"

"I would suspect Sensei Imay is involved", Xyn comments. "Have you notice that Sensei Imay has always been jealous that Kenta is now the authority over when we go to the Shadow Fortress?"

"That would make since", Dagurasu says as he comes over to my side. "Sensei has always been incharge of everything we do during the Shadow Period. But the main action is actually going to the Shadow Fortress at that time. But why force Kenta to go knowing he is sick?!"

"If anyone would know at this point besides Sensei Imay", Xyn answers as he starts to help me up. "It would be Aiko."

"We will ask her after we go to the Fortress", Dagurasu says as he helps me up and gets me to my legs. "Since we have no time now to find out why."

"Would it be possible", I say as we leave my room. "He would love to find out how my sickness would affect my Persona Powers?"

HEKA DORM, DINING ROOM, 7:30 PM

"Thank you for the meal", Master Seiryu says to Sensei Imay as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. "I enjoyed the Tomato Ramen thoroughly."

"I am glad to hear that", Sensei Imay says to Master Seiryu before turning to me. "I'm sorry you couldn't have any Tomato Ramen because you are sick."

"It's OK", I say to Sensei Imay. "I hope I will get the chance to have Tomato Ramen some other time."

"Since you couldn't have some", Aiko says as she walks to get mine and the two other teacher's bowls. "I will make sure you get some as soon as possible. How about for dinner tomorrow?"

"Don't worry", Master Seiryu interrupts. "I will get some for his lunch tomorrow. And don't worry, it's on me, you don't need to pay me back Imay-kun, it is on me."

"I understand", Sensei Imay says. "It was great having you over for dinner. I hope to see you soon."

"Same for all of you", Master Seiryu says as he bows to all of us and walks out the dorm.

As I looked at Sensei Imay, he had multiple emotions in his face. For all I can tell, they were all negative. But he straightened up after noticing me paying attention to him.

"May I have everyone's attention", Sensei Imay calls to everyone in the room. "The bed time for Kenta Yenmato, Nineagle, Aiko Miyazaki and Xyn is 10:30. The rest go to bed at 9:30. No Questions asked."

"Aiko", Sensei Imay says. "Make sure Yenmato-kun doesn't play games for the rest of the night and give him nonstop D.E.P. until bed time. I will give you the right for how many treatments to give him, but at least 3 treatments."

"Yes Sensei", she bows as he walks away while heading toward Xyn.

" _I want you and Dagurasu at my office after cleaning up after dinner_ ", Sensei Imay says to Xyn just before walking toward his office.

I can tell we all got worried of the way Sensei Imay was acting since I got sick. It could be possible he is threatened by the way I could say when we could go to the Shadow Fortress, according to Xyn and Dagurasu. Now he wants to send me to the Shadow Fortress while being sick with Nineagle to send the Gold Boomerange to the 1st Blood Room, where Shadow Sam wants us to bring a weapon that can harm Nineagle. I ask Aiko why she is letting me go out there still being sick.

HEKA DORM, NURSES STATION, 9:30 PM

"He wants to see how your Persona Powers will work out there", Aiko answers after 30 Cleansing Yokes. "Even though I think it's unethical, I have no choice. OK _Sigh_ … let's _Sigh_ … do _Sigh_ one…"

Aiko falls on the ground with a light head when trying to do one more Cleansing Yoke.

"Aiko", I call to her. "Are you OK?!"

"I wish I shouldn't be fucking doing this", Aiko complains. "Stupid Imay should know after using healing abilities to sacrifice your Ka causes the summoner to lose Mana. When you use enough Mana to get you to this point, you should have a 48 Hour Vacation. But I can't, he won't let me!"

At this point she is crying in her hands with her legs together.

 _This isn't the Aiko I know, I should do something to cheer her up…_ , I start to think.

So I decided to get out of the chair and go over to give her a hug. When my arms wrapped around her, her tears stopped and she was shocked to notice someone hugging her. She was going to push me away, but accepted this moment. But it all stopped when Sensei Imay came in and noticed us having a moment of friendship and stopped it by yelling at Aiko.

"You fucking asshole!", Aiko yelled at Sensei Imay. "I am done with you! You almost made me kill myself by overdosing D.E.P. on Kenta so you can find out if he can survive the Shadow Period! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be where we are right now! You're making Dagurasu get Shades that could possibly kill him. You are the worse teacher ever!"

"Now you shut your damn…", Sensei says before I punch him in the jaw, knocking him back.

"Thanks to Aiko trying to live up to your expectations", I say to the knocked back Imay. "I have gained plenty of her strength to defend her. Now you stop getting angry at me because I could say when we go there and stop harassing Aiko…"

"I-it's OK", Aiko interrupts as she struggles to get up. "I will just go out for the night and prey at the Sacred Plateau."

"I will be leaving it before it transforms into the Shadow Fortress", Aiko continues before leaving the Nurses Station.

"Since I am fully capable of taking on the Shadow Fortress", I say to Sensei Imay as I walk out the nurses' station. "We will be preparing to go a bit earlier just to exceed your _expectations_."

All who was left in the Nurses Station was good old Sensei Imay, the one who caused the events from when Master Seiryu came to see how I was doing up to where I am forcing myself to enact my own actions against my own health.

HEKA DORM, LOCKER ROOM, 9:50 PM

"So", I say as I reacted to what Xyn is doing tonight. "You are taking Dagurasu's place for taking Shades who escaped the Shadow Fortress to 'terrorize' late night drinkers. And now there is a new threat that involves Persona users too? And they use Persona that can make you not able to summon your Persona after using a weapon to destroy it?! How could you fight something like that?!"

Xyn takes out a trinket from his pocket. It looks like a Magatama, but black with a purple glass chain.

"This is called a Sheut Chain", Xyn explains while showing me how to put it on a Ka Pendant. "It gives your Ka the potential to gain a Shadow Camouflage of its own. You just attach the chain to the back, rap the chain around the gem and make sure the Magatama is over where the Ka Gem is and say the following incantation during the Shadow Period just after saying the normal incantation for summoning your Ka, 'Shadow Metamorphosis!'. And you get your Ka Transformed into a Shadow Camouflage Version of itself by saying, 'I summon the increased power within' say what your Ka is and you will know what your Ka's new name right then and say it. I can't wait to find out my Ka's Shadow Camouflage."

"If I cannot access my Persona Powers, since I am still sick", I ask Xyn. "Can I use the Sheut Chain to make my Ka not weaken me?"

"I will under one condition", Xyn compromises. "I see for myself that you cannot summon your Personas, and then I give you the Sheut Chain."

"How do you know I can summon multiple Personas?", I ask Xyn.

"Nineagle told me before we entered the Locker Room", Xyn explains just as he puts on the last piece of his gear. "Enough talk, let's go to the Shadow Fortress and make sure Aiko doesn't get trapped in it when it appears."

"You're right", I say to Xyn.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Nineagle says as he flies to Xyn and lands on his right shoulder. "Let's go go go!"

We all nod at each other as we leave Heka Dorm.

AEONISM CAMPUS, ENTRANCE OF SACRED PLATEAU, 10:59

"I hope we aren't too late!", I say as we run up to the entrance of the Sacred Plateau.

"We just made it", Xyn says as we stare at the entrance. "We need to call for Aiko…"

AEONISM CAMPUS, ENTRANCE OF SHADOW FORTRESS, SHADOW PERIOD

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEM!_ ", called a girl's voice from the Shadow Fortess.

"That's Aiko!", Xyn says as he stares at the Fortress. "We have to go get he-"

Just before he could finish, he gave out purple sparks of lightning and fell on the ground.

"How…", Xyn says in agony. "Could… this… happen?..."

"What happened to you?!", I ask Xyn in anxiety.

"I wasn't aware…", Xyn stammers. "That when the Shadow Period strikes… my systems would fail on me… I need to go back… _ack!_ "

"I will get him to Imay", Nineagle says to me.

"How can you do it?", I ask him, then realize. "If you are gonna use your Ka to get him back, it might kill you!"

"I don't care", Nineagle yells at me and turns to Xyn. "Xyn was the only one who understood the way I felt when getting a Ka experimentally. Everyone else made fun of me when neither Xyn nor Imay were in my presence. So I want to make it up to him and get him back to safety, even if it kills me."

Then something happened, I felt a card glow in my pocket while time was still. I pulled out the current cards I had: The card with a burning tower, which was Nineagle's Tower Arcana Card, and the card with two hands holding fire in mid-air and an infinity symbol above its eyes, which was Atara's Magician Arcana Card. The one that was glowing was Nineagle's card. So I put Atara's card back in my pocket and saw that the tower set on fire and people falling from the tower pop out of the card. The flames look like real flames and the people wave their arms and legs as they're in the air.

"Thou Bond with Nineagle hath strengthened the Tower Arcana in thy soul!", a mysterious voice called from the card as I can hear two screams instead of one.

Then the illusion faded into the card and I put it back in my pocket. Just as that happened, the strange aura faded.

"You be careful getting him back", I warn Nineagle.

"I will have my Shadow Camouflage on so I don't die trying to get him back", Nineagle reassures just before he transforms and zooms away with his claws hooked on Xyn's armor. "Hold on Xyn, Imay will get you the repairs you need."

Before I could hear Xyn respond to Nineagle, they zoomed away in a green aura. But I noticed something on the ground. It was the Sheut Chain! I grabbed it and thought to chase them down and give it back. But I realized he left it behind on purpose, telling me that in case I couldn't summon my Personas, I could use it.

 _Thank you Xyn, thank you_ , I thank Xyn to myself.

Then I venture off into the Shadow Fortress with two goals: Put the Gold Boomerang on the Pedestal and find Aiko, my number 1 Nurse.

* * *

 _This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


	9. Chapter 9: MMO Soul Mage Day 2

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 9: MMO Soul Mage Day 2 – Blaze and Gamer Training**

 **May 22, 2029, Tuesday**

HEKA DORM, MAIN HALL, SHADOW PERIOD

Sensei Imay was sitting on the couch. He seemed to be morning on what he has caused and behaved after Master Seiryu left. But then Nineagle barged in through the door with his Power's Soul Ability and landed with a thud after dragging him all the way in.

"Nineagle, Xyn", Imay says in a worried tone. "What happened?!"

"When the Shadow Period kicked in", Nineagle explains. "Aiko got trapped in the Shadow Fortress and Xyn had a malfunction, he thinks it is due to him not being able to handle the pressure of the Shadow Fortress's transformation."

"I see", Imay says as he examines Xyn, then he notices something is missing. "Where is the Sheut Charm I made for him?"

"He probably dropped it while I was dragging him here", Nineagle answers. "I can't find it when I tracing my steps; Kenta probably picked it up and is using it as we speak…"

"I hope you are right", Imay comments as he looks out the slammed open door.

Meanwhile just around the corner upstairs, Atara was eavesdropping on the conversation that Imay was having. Apparently he could not understand what the bird was saying, but Imay could. Just before he could go down stairs, an arm pulled him from behind and dragged him into a room. Atara wondered who pulled him but noticed it was Dagurasu.

"Why did you pull me?", Atara asked harshly.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble", he comments back. "But since you noticed Imay responding to Nineagle, I may as well explain the situation to you…"

After a long conversation about everything that has been going on for the past few months, Atara was enlightened. Atara wants to help Kenta, so when he asked Dagurasu for help, this is what he responded with:

"Let me get my spare Shadow Period gear and my Sheut Chain", Dagurasu responds. "You can use it; I can't teach you how to use it right now because we need to help Kenta now."

Just before Atara could respond, Dagurasu pulled out a drawer with a bunch of gear and the Sheut Chain.

SHADOW FORTRESS, 1ST PATH, SHADOW PERIOD

Just as I walked in, while in shadow camouflage, I saw a mass of shadow with two legs. I decided to test out my powers while still being sick. I pulled out my Bloody Machete and slashed at the shadow mass. What came out was just one Goblin and the battle began.

I remembered Nineagle using a wind skill to knock down the Goblin. So I knew what to do.

"Airgetlam!", I called as I did the summoning stance. "Use Garula on the Goblin."

"Bow down to my winds fiend!", Airgetlam called as he summoned powerful winds to knock down the Goblin.

Now it was time for a hold up. I charged at him with my machete in hand pointing it at his neck.

"What do you want from me?!", the goblin asks in shock.

"Kill yourself", I say as I feel the tattoo on my forehead glowing.

"Why should I", Goblin says as he tries to fight back. "I could kill you right here and now…"

"Did you forget I took you down just now?", I taunt Goblin. "Just admit it, you are the weakest Shadow I have ever faced, I killed four of your kind before facing the Camou Gecko. It would be a waste of my strength to just kill you here and now. So why don't you make it easier on yourself and get your rage kill yourself instead of me doing it for you…"

"You're right", Goblin admits. "I am weak, and I should kill myself right here and now!"

I step back as it lifts its pickaxe and aims for his chest. Just before he could strike, my tattoo glowed and a barrier surrounded the blade of the pickaxe. When Goblin struck himself, the tip of the pickaxe came out of its back, in the same position as where its heart is, 1 inch. Purple blood came from its mouth, heart hole and from spine. Then it fell backwards. But what came from the corps surprised me: the blood turned into white and red paper, it folded itself like it was origami and became a giant with kanji on its chest, skirt-like pants and a samurai helm-like head with a drawn right side up star on the 90 degree to the left rotated crescent moon-shaped Kuwagata.

"I am a Shiki-Ouji", the origami creature calls itself. "You hath saved thee from being drowned in the blood of this demon, I shall pay in return is thy services in the form of the tattoo on your forehead."

As Shiki-Ouji said that, he transformed into a ball of blue aura and thinned out into a string which shot into the middle of my tattoo.

After the battle was over, I didn't gain strength since I didn't defeat the Goblin, but transformed it into a Persona. I think I could take a break in here and decided to summon all my Personas so they can get acquainted with each other. Shiki-Ouji was first, then Airgetlam and last, but not least, Menes, my original Persona. I sat there as I listened to them talk.

"So", Menes comments. "You are not one of royalty, but one of loyalty… I like the sound of that."

"I must say", Airgetlam comments too. "You look more eastern than western, I can tell due to the writing on you Shiki-Ouji… how does it feel to be free from a Shadow like I am?"

"Even though it was forced unlike Menes", Shiki-Ouji says referring to my original Persona. "It felt good to be free from a Demon's blood. But I didn't expect to be part of someone's mind, what surprised me the most is that knowing I could be used for battle…"

"You are right", Menes says. "Heck, you are probably more useful against Camou Gecko than me and Airgetlam combined. So serve us well or I will send you into the depths of the Shadow, got that?"

"Of course, Master Menes", Shiki-Ouji responds just before vanishing into my butterfly tattoo.

"So Pharos", Airgetlam says to me. "Are you ready to take care of the Camou Gecko and put the boomerang on the pedestal?"

"Yes I am", I say in response and the two other Personas return into my body.

I get up and walk over to where the Camou Gecko would be. But something odd happened this time: TWO Camou Gecko appeared instead of ONE!

"Surprised aren't you?", Camou Gecko to my right says. "Us Shadows had to get extra prepared for the encounter after the last encounter…"

"But since there is only one of you", the one to my left interrupts. "It will be easier for us to get revenge for all of the Shadows you killed… 666 to be exact! Are you ready, brother?"

"Let's battle!", the other one said as the battle commenced.

"We will tear you to shreds!", both said in unison.

"Shiki-Ouji!", I call doing the summoning stance. "Use Tarukaja to make me stronger!"

"As your servant, I will comply", Shiki-Ouji says as he bends forward and roars in the air. After that an aura ball came down on me; when it hit me though, I felt an increased boost strength and feel I can hit harder with my machete and Persona Skills.

"It's going down for real!", both Camou Gecko call as they slash at me with their boomerangs. In response to that, I felt like I could be defeated next round!

"Oh no", Shiki-Ouji worries. "My Master is hurt really bad! What can I do?!"

 _Now I wish I didn't continue with this…_ , I regrettably think

"Pharos", called a young man's voice. "Duck!"

Then I see a ranger in orange attire come running up, pulls out a Katana and slices one of the Camou Gecko in half. I recognized him as Centipede as soon as I saw his face. Then someone picked me up, when I turned to see him, it was Atara, who I was surprised to see!

"Atara", I ask. "Why are you here?!"

"He would not stop bugging me to come and help you", Centipede explains. "I gave him my Sheut Chain in case he had to fight…"

"You will PAY!", one of the Camou Gecko yell as it starts to charge at us. Centipede pulled me away and had no time to get Atara, in turn Camou Gecko rammed into him and had him pinned down to the ground with its knee and the boomerang blade right up to his neck.

"Pharos, Centipede", Camou Gecko call for us. "If you want to gain redemption for being with humans, kill your human hosts and join me so we can feed this one to one of our baby shades. Especially Pharos, he could also prove more useful for becoming an even more powerful Shadow…"

"I know I have convinced lots of your Shadows to kill themselves so they can become Personas", I admit to all. "But I will not kill myself here and so will not Centipede, right?"

"Of course", Centipede answers. "I still have life ahead of me and don't want to die here…"

"Then if you won't help me and take this fool's essence", Camou Gecko yells at us and turns to Atara with malicious intent. "Then I will _l_ _ick_."

"Y-you don't want to eat me", Atara begs. "I don't taste so good… I haven't washed myself in weeks and… CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Then from nowhere a fiery mass of darkness comes from nowhere and collides with Atara. We both yell for him when both Camou Gecko and Atara covered in black fire get knocked back in opposite directions.

"Atara", I call as I try to run for him, but Dagurasu holds me back. "Why are you holding me back? That shade might consume him!"

"I know what that shade is doing", Dagurasu tells me. "Centipede did the same thing…"

We both look at Atara seeing if he can awaken to a Persona.

 _Why do I feel so hot_ , Atara thinks. _Is it because of that dark blazing mass?_

 _Listen to me buster, my name is Blaze_ , the mass calls himself in Atara's head. _And I have seen you for a long time now. And You know what I think, I think you need help, and I am here to do so, even if I am made of the fires of Hell, I will help you if you like it or not, what do you say?_

 _If you're gonna help me_ , Atara thinks to it. _Then don't catch me on fire deal?_

 _Huh, it's a deal piece of flesh…_ , Blaze says in agreement.

"Blaze", Camou Gecko yells. "If I think I know what you're doing, great. If not, I will kill you right now!"

"Ah", Atara yells. "I thought I told you to not burn me!"

 _This is how a Shade and Human Become One… So Let us BECOME ONE…_ , Blaze explains as he forms the contract.

 _I am Thou… Thou Art I…_

 _Thou Art one who Seeks Power…_

 _Thy am one who Controls Power Thou Seeks…_

 _So let us meet in between…_

 _Now use that Power I gave you and beat the Shit out of this Jiraiya imposter…_

"I know Jiraiya is related to frogs but…", Atara says while getting up, still covered in black fire, just before he scratches at this left hand. "But if you really want me to beat this guy up, JUST STOP BURNING MY DAMN HAND!"

"Fine, Ifrit!", Atara curses just before fire irrupts from his bleeding hand.

"That does it", Camou Gecko yells. "I should have known Blaze would betray us after seeing a human endanger. OK Blaze, YOU'RE DEAD MEA… Wait… Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Just as fast as Camou Gecko charged at Atara when trying to say meat, he was flown back covered in red-hot flames! When we turned to Atara, he looked totally different: He had what looks like an Arabian Man with red-hot brass knuckles with trident points at each knuckle dip! His tattoo had a blazing tornado going up his left arm and what ended on his face was what looked like a skull on fire. Now that's nightmare fuel…

"Alright you piece of shit", Atara yelled at Camou Gecko. "If you wanna tango with Blaze here, why didn't you ask and I might have gone easy on you. But since you came charging at me, YOU WILL GET NO FUCKING MERCY FROM THE HANDS OF BLAZE! I can tell that you want to beat up this piece of shit too right Pharos?"

"What about you Centipede?", I asked him. "Don't you want to join in?"

"Nah", Centipede answered. "I have faced these kinds of Shadows before. If I do join in, I would have won the battle in a snap. Besides, I want our newest Persona User to let off some heat, trust me, I have intense heat inside me too, but I don't think he can control his just yet…"

"If you think I can't control this", Blaze mocks. "You got another thing coming! So Ifrit, are you ready to kick some ass?!"

"You know what I want Blaze", says what looks like a giant covered in flames with three horns on his head and two spikes on each for arm on the outside and pointing toward the elbows. "I want you to run wild with your new found Power and use it against your enemies. So what are you waiting for? BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!"

"Then let's fucking do this", I say in response.

"Fuck YES!", both Ifrit and Blaze respond in return. Then the battle begins.

"If you think you are gonna kill me easily Blaze", Camou Gecko warns. "You got another thing coming!"

"Did you forget getting blown away back there", Blaze asks sarcastically. "Oh well, I guess Shadows are more dimwitted than I thought…"

"I will go first if you don't mind", I say realizing I still have the attack increase. "Airgetlam! Use Garula!"

"Alright you slimy frog", Airgetlam says as he comes from my body and waves his cape to create a wave of wind. "Bow down before my winds!"

Camou Gecko gets blown around by an even more powerful wind than last time I cast Garula. After he lands on his head, he picks up his boomerang and gets really pissed off, as we could tell at least… And we were right. On top of he was starting to charge up for a move!

"If you think I am going down alone", he says. "You got another thing coming!"

"Ifrit", Blaze says to his Persona. "You gave me power to defeat this thing, so can I use my own fists to take it down?!"

"I don't give a shit what you do with your power", Ifrit answers harshly. "Just god damn do it!"

"Let me help knock it down for you", Blaze asks with his fists ready.

"If he needs to let his anger out, just let him do it", Airgetlam suggests, I nod to both of them.

"NERF THIS", Blaze yells as he jumps in the air as he gathers lost of fiery energy in his knuckles. He comes crashing down on Camou Gecko with his right foot, when he is down, Blaze beats him with his sun-hot fists hundreds of times until he bashes its head with both hands together along with an explosion in the face! After he was knocked down, Blaze looks at me, I nod and we charge at it for an all out attack, in turn taking it out.

I felt a surge of power flowing through my three Personas: Menes became level 3, gaining 1 in strength and endurance. Airgetlam and Shiki-Ougi are not fazed at all. Camou Gecko dropped 3000 Yen and a Gold Boomerang. After all that both I and Atara collapsed and Dagurasu came to get us up.

"I need to get you two back", he says as he gets us up, but he then looks at the Gold Boomerang. "what do you want to do with this?"

"Bring it with us", I answer. "We might need to use it to open the wall behind."

Dagurasu grabbed it, put it in his inventory and got us out.

AEONISM CAMPUS, ENTRANCE OF SHADOW FORTRESS, SHADOW PERIOD

But then I remember about Aiko and tell him about her.

"Then I will do my best to find Aiko", he says and looks at both me and Blaze. "I will use the Golden Boomerang to get access to the hidden room. Can you two go home safely?"

"I'm lightheaded but can still walk. How are you Kenta?", Blaze answers Centipede and asks me. I try to stand up but stumble; Blaze catches me though. "I'll make sure he gets back."

"Wish me luck", Centipede says as he enters the Shadow Fortress. "I'll make sure to get out when it reaches 12:45 AM."

"In that case you have 45 minutes in the Shadow Fortress", Blaze tells Centipede.

"It's already Midnight?!", Centipede asks rhetorically. "Then you best get back and put Pharos to bed while I try to find Aiko."

After he runs back in the Shadow Fortress, Blaze carries me back to the Dorm. When we both came back inside, Sensei Imay called for me, Blaze and Centipede to come to his office. Nineagle come along too to make sure I'm not treated unfairly. I told my account on what happened after Nineagle left to get Xyn here up to Blaze and Centipede came. Blaze told the rest. Sensei Imay told the two of us that Nineagle told him what happened before he left me with Xyn. By the time Centipede came back, it was 12:55 AM with no Aiko with him.

HEKA DORM, SENSEI IMAY'S OFFICE, SHADOW PERIOD

"Sorry guys, had no luck", Centipede explained. "I checked everywhere I could in the Shadow Fortress. I even tried going past the point of the pedestal, but I heard Shadow Sam keep saying to me 'You need to put the sacrifice on the pedestal first before moving on moron!', so far as I know, Aiko could be further up… Sorry I failed to find her."

"I admit this is my entire fault", Imay says with the palms of his hands over his face. We all turned to his attention. "If I didn't get so mad at Pharos, make Aiko use her Ka to strengthen him to see if he can survive in the Shadow Fortress, none of this would have happened: Aiko getting sucked up in the Shadow Fortress, Xyn getting malfunctioned again and Pharos almost getting absorbed by a Shadow!"

"But I had help", I say as I nod toward Blaze and Centipede. "Centipede took out one of them and Atara, who I referred to as Blaze, awoke to a Persona and helped me defeat the remaining Camou Gecko…"

 **May 23, 2029, Wednesday**

HEKA DORM, SENSEI IMAY'S OFFICE, 1:00 AM

The Shadow Period ended. Everyone's Shadow Camouflage faded away in a purple energy burst.

"Great!", Dagurasu complains. "Now we need to wait until tomorrow night so we can put the Golden Boomerang on the pedestal to move further in the fortress!"

"I feel to move on like that would be too easy…", Nineagle thinks out loud just before Atara interrupts.

"Woah, you weren't laying Dagurasu, he can talk to people affected by the Shadow Period!", Atara says.

"As I was", Nineagle continues. "He wanted the Golden Boomerang so he can kill me easier. So that means he won't let us go to the second floor until we defeat him."

"But in order to do that, we need to put the Golden Boomerang in, but to put it in we need to get past the Camou Gecko", Dagurasu explains. "Worst case is the next night; we need to fight the Camou Gecko again."

"I don't care what we do!", I say as I get up from my chair. "As long as we get Aiko back!"

"We should make sure Shadow Sam doesn't come back, if it means needing to put the Golden Boomerang on the pedestal, so we can move further in to, defeat Shadow Sam there and find Aiko and bring her back, then that's how we will do it!", Dagurasu concludes.

We all nod at that response.

 _Now we have a better goal in mind on top of ending the Shadow Period to move further in the Shadow Fortress! I feel a bond being formed with the Shadow Arradication Aeonmystic Priests…_

The Blue Butterfly, with the feminine voice, ascends down to me with a different card with it: a person holding a traveling bag on a stick with a dog following it.

 _I am Thou... Thou art I..._

 _Thou have formed a new Bond..._

 _Thy Bond shall be the torch that leads thee through the dark..._

 _With the summoning of the Fool Arcana ..._

 _Thy Bond shall help thee eradicate the dark..._

I grab the card from the Butterfly; put it with the Tower and Magician, the butterfly flies away and the feeling disappeared.

"We can't continue on for tonight, let's all go to bed", Sensei Imay says to us, we nod in agreement and go to bed.

VELVET ROOM

Like before, I was in the velvet room while in my sleep…

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room Kenta", Igor says to me as I float in the air. "If you don't mind me asking, but can I see the cards in our pocket?"

"Sure", I say as I grab the Magician, Tower and Fool cards. They float out of my hands and go to Igor.

"Interesting", Igor says. "What I can tell what these cards are saying to me is the following: The Tower tells me Nineagle used to have an owner, but he died in the Shadow Period. Then one day he came back, but as a Shadow, that was when he awoke to a Persona. Now he feels he will die from his owner's grasp, and yet he risks his own life to get someone to safety. The Magician tells me of Atara Devi… I mean Yamashita used to be a morally bad person until shown divine grace to be good, yet we have seen the one who caused this change in him intended to kill him. Last, but not least, the Fool tells me at first you didn't care about going to the Shadow Fortress, you're only goal was to end the Shadow Period, but when your friend was sucked up, you were determined to get as far as you could, but couldn't find her. The Fool was formed due to a journey that had a goal worth completing."

"I know what you are about to ask", Seto says to me as I opened my mouth. "I am afraid we only know Aiko is not on the current floor you are on in the Shadow Fortress…"

"Seto is right, we are sorry", Igor says and decides to change the subject. "Now that you have three Relationships established and three Personas with you, I think it's time to introduce our services to a Persona user who wields the Persona Ability of the Wild Card. I am the one who creates new Persona from two or more, the results vary depending on the Persona you use. And Seto's job is to…"

"Please let me explain, since I'm not one of Margret's", Seto says to Igor, he waves his hand to let Seto continue. "My job is record the Persona you have in this book, the Compendium. If you don't want to lose a Persona's current state, you can record it in here and I can update it if it has improved, you just need to tell me if you want that for a Persona you have in the sea of your soul. If I can say anything about my past, we used to put Ka from criminals and Ka Priests into tablets. Those Tablets will be put in a shrine so they can be summoned in anytime. This method of Storing Personas is more advanced than what we used to do… But let's continue with the introduction, right Master Igor?"

"Indeed Seto", Igor says to Seto and then turns to me. "Do you want to record your Personas' growth?"

"If it doesn't hurt, then yes", I answer to Igor. Seto comes up to me with his book open and the eye of the Millennium Rod pointing at my tattoo on my forehead. After three pages glowed with magical writing, he closed the book, lowered the Millennium Rod and walks back next to Igor.

"I admit he has some powerful Personas with him, not counting his Initial Persona", Seto says as he looks in the Compendium. "What do you think of using his initial to create a new one?"

"I haven't done that before with the other guests", Igor says. "But that could be interesting. But don't be alarmed, you're Personas are still the same in the Compendium as they are now. Now let's continue with the introduction, which Persona you want to fuse with Menes?"

Then all of a sudden I see Menes standing behind Igor looking at me, waiting to see who I chose. In front of Igor were Airgetlam and Shiki-Ougi.

"I believe with two kings together we can create a God", Airgetlam says to me. "So choose me."

"I am your servant, if you fuse me with Menes, we will become a greater servant to you", Shiki-Ouji says to me. "So choose me."

"Open your eyes and see what will come of one of each", Menes says to me. I focus and notice Airgetlam will create a Persona of Arcana that I don't have. At the same time, using Shiki-Ouji would create one of the Arcana I already have, the Fool. I look at Igor for some help to decide.

"I will give you some advice", Igor says to me. "If you create a Persona of the Arcana you have established as a relationship with, it will grow right then and there. I hope this advice will help you make your decision right now and in the future."

Then I open my eyes to the results: one of the Personas is of Arcana that are neither Tower, Magician nor Fool, so it won't grow as soon as it is fused. But I can tell the other result will become Fool and will gain experience that both Personas have gained: 550 growth total.

"I know you want to become a god, Airgetlam", I say to Airgetlam. "But I think it is best to use the most of my Power to create a Persona of the Fool who will grow right after fusion."

"You're right", Airgetlam admits. "You can't afford my Fusion anyway, but with the Fool established, you get a discount depending on the rank of the relationship… Let Shiki-Ouji explain!"

"Thank you Lord Airgetlam", Shiki-Ouji says to him and turns to me. "Fusing me with Lord Menes is pricey, but with the S.A.A.P. Relationship at Rank 1, you get a 10% Discount. The original price is 4,000 Yen, but with the 10% discount, you only have to pay 3,600 Yen in that case."

I check what I have on me. I would only think I would have 8000 Yen, but… 15,500 YEN(DEDUCED TO NOT MY YEN IS 7500)! That's all the money of the Dorm! I guess since I will be spending 3600 Yen, I will say it came from my cash. Before I could pay up though, Shiki-Ouji interrupted me.

"Master, if you could focus even harder", Shiki-Ouji explains. "You can give the resulting Persona skills that we have, do you want to? But before you do, it initially has Snap, so I can't pass it down, but the rest of the skills definitely can go down, what do you say?"

I go for it; the new Persona will have 550 growth, Taunt, Tarukaja, Eiha and Kouha at the cost of 3,600 Yen. I give Shiki-Ouji the Yen, while now having 11,900 Yen, he goes over to Igor giving him the Yen. But before Menes goes next to Igor, he goes up to me to talk.

"I am Menes, the other you from within", Menes says to me. "If you wish to use me to create a new tattoo, by all means. I can foresee we will meet again in the future, but we must say farewell for now, ahahahahaha."

Menes NOW floats next to Igor. He pulls out a gold balance scale with a gold eye symbol with another Egyptian symbol in the middle of the two weight holders. Igor's hands glow, the scale glows too, the two Persona get covered in a light-blue aura, the two merge together, explode and become a bowl cut, red skinned bipedal clawed creature with a scorpion tail and eyes all over its body.

"My name is Obariyon", the Persona calls itself. "I'm happy to be on your back from now on. But you do have the power to get me off though… enough of that please allow me to become your tattoo, please?"

I wish I could have responded, but he flowed into my tattoo on my forehead.

"Now that you have seen our services, I think you don't need our services again", Igor says. "We hope to see you again."

"Time to warp out", Seto says with a wave of his Millennium Rod.

 **May 23, 2029, Wednesday**

HEKA DORM, MY ROOM, 7:30 AM

When I woke up, the one thing I was thinking about is my money pouch. I stumbled to get to it though, but when I eventually go there, it had 4,400 Yen. It used to have 8,000 Yen and now has this amount. Exactly 3,600 Yen gap.

 _Thank goodness this is the only money pouch that has a gap_ , I think to myself, and then I start to head to my bed still being dizzy. _Side note: Tell them "We are not going to the Shadow Fortress via I being even sicker since I gained my sickness." There is no other way…_

Just as I get bundled up again, I hear a knock on my door. I asked who it was, and I heard Atara's voice.

"It's Atara and Sensei Imay", Atara answers. "Can we come in?"

"Why is Sensei Imay here?", I ask Atara. "Isn't he supposed to be at the temple?"

"You are more important right now", Sensei Imay's voice answers. "Can we come in now?"

"You can come in", this time I let them come in.

Atara opened the door let Sensei Imay come in, while Atara follows from behind. They come up to my bed and knelt to it. When I turned my head toward them, both were horrified. Imay had a grim face while Atara jumped back two feet.

"W-What the hell happened to you?!", Atara asks when he got up from jumping back due to looking at my face.

"I know I am very tired," I say. "But what's wrong with my face?"

I would soon regret asking that when Imay put a mirror in front of me: My face was too pail for people to think I was alive! On top of I had darkness around my eyes… Good God this is bad, I would be thinking if I could comprehend what I saw!

"Is this because I battled Shadows in my condition?", I asked as I touched my face in examination.

"I need to call an ambulance…", Atara says as he stumbles for a phone.

"Don't even think about it", Imay yells at Atara, and then turns to me. "I'm afraid you are right. Even boosting your health didn't work. So I recommend you to be bedridden for the rest of the week, or until your condition get's better; at least up to the point where you don't look like this."

"Atara Yamashita", Imay says as he turns to him. "I will be checking up on Kenta every morning and night to check on his condition. Between those times in the day, I am leaving you in charge. Make sure he eats well and not gets out of bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei", Atara answers with a bow.

"Good", Imay gets up and heads for the door. "I am leaving him in your hands. If you need any guidance, the to-do list I gave Aiko is available to you, which is in the nurses' station."

A few minutes after Imay left, Atara brought up some breakfast for me: a cheese and bacon omelet. When I tried it, it tasted really good!

"How did you make this?", I asked with excitement while finishing it with great joy.

"It is a family recipe", Atara answered. "The Devishita's weren't originally bad people, but amazing cooks for the Jade Emperor, but when my grandmother poisoned the food, the emperor found out and banished my family to the countryside with a the mark of 'YANG+YANG+YANG', making our family damned for all of eternity."

"So why doesn't Contender have the mark?", I ask.

"When I left the clan", Atara explains. "I had a visitor come to me to remove the damnation mark."

"Can you describe it?", I asked.

"I can only draw it", Atara explains. "But I warn you it can be malicious if it is drawn on anything. Do you really want me to draw it?"

"I do", I answer him.

Atara grabs a sheet of paper, a pen and plank of cardboard. He began drawing it in front of me on the bed. Three Yang symbols touching at the pointed ends ( _You could picture it as an upside down triangle if you were to draw straight lines on the edges of jointed three Yangs_ ). All the Yang symbols have another symbol inside them: "悪", which means "Evil" in Japanese. But it suddenly glowed purple and the paper began to fold itself, like origami. Once done folding, it looked like a samurai with a face of an Oni and talked in a demonic voice.

" _You will pay for discarding me!_ ", the Origami Samurai says to Atara just before turning it my sick-looking face. " _But this one could be an easy snack before you…_ "

Just before the Origami Samurai could get to me, a glow appeared from next to us and Contender grabbed the paper being as it squirms around in its hand.

"Onirai… that is enough", Atara yells at the Origami Samurai.

" _You still remember my name…?_ ", Onirai asks. " _How is that possible…?_ "

"You're name was imprinted in me ever since I was born", Atara explains to Onirai. "Just after my first lesson in Master Seiryu's domain, he told me he sensed you inside me. He asked why and I told him. So he thought I should summon you and try to appease you… I regretted doing it for a while now. But I did not intend to summon you now. So I will evoke the words of power to make you disappear!"

" _Is there even such a power…!?_ ", Onirai yells just before Atara says it.

" _O kakós Vánis!_ ", Atara calls. Onirai starts to spas out erratically and eventually turned into ashes.

"Sorry you had to see that", Atara apologizes to me as Contender disappears. "We will try doing that some other time."

I nod in acceptance, now feeling we have gotten closer as friends after knowing he is having problems.

 _At that moment, I felt our bond getting stronger…_

Then something happened, I felt a card glow in my pocket while time was still. I pulled out the current cards I had: The card with a burning tower, which was Nineagle's Tower Arcana Card, and the card with two hands holding fire in mid-air and an infinity symbol above its eyes, which was Atara's Magician Arcana Card and the card with a person holding a pole with a bag on it along with a dog following the person, S.A.A.P.'s Fool Arcana Card. The one that was glowing was Atara's card. So I put Nineagle's and S.A.A.P.'s card back in my pocket and saw that the eyes, hands, flame and infinity symbol above the eyes came from the card. The dots of the eyes focused on the flame while the hands waved around the now present three flames.

"Thou Bond with Atara Yamashita hath strengthened the Magician Arcana in thy soul!", a mysterious voice called from the card as the third flame split to make a fourth.

Suddenly I notice this happening affect Atara's Persona Ifrit.

 _Thanks to you Pharos_ , I heard Ifrit's voice in my head. " _I hath gained a new power from Atara internally evolving his heart. I can tell you have a Relationship with Draco too, if you grow with him too, his Persona can gain a new power too via Draco's heart evolving. That's enough about him, time to talk about me. I am currently a Level 5 Magician Arcana Persona with 5 Strength, 5 Magic, 3 Endurance, 2 Agility and 4 Luck. My Skills are currently Agi, Cleave and Counter. Due to this Relationship growing, I have the capability of learning Hama. Hama is related to this revelation due to Atara realizing he has to solve the conflict between the Demon banished from him Onirai. Hama has correlation with this because it is an Instant-Death Bless skill that can defeat anything in one shot; but Hama has a low chance to do so. I suggest you accept this to be one of my skills, do you accept?_ "

 _I do_ , I think to Ifrit.

" _Thank you Pharos_ ", Ifrit thanks. " _Now I can eradicate anything in my path, with Atara's command to do so of course…_ "

Then the illusion faded into the card and I put it back in my pocket. Just as that happened, the strange aura faded.

"Enough about Onirai", Atara says as he puts the pen and board away, gets the computer and brings it to my bed. "Let's do some MMO Soul Mage."

For the rest of the day before the others got back, I played some MMO Soul Mage with Atara helping me understand the mechanics of the game. It is similar to the final fantasy game play I have played before I moved here. By lunch time, Genzo Mana was at level 10, due to taking some of Atara's advice of leveling up. 10 minutes before they all came back, Genzo Mana was at level 30.

"Now we are caught up", Atara says. "I have a schedule for this: we had to get you to level 30 the day you start playing. Now for the next three days, we will get you increased by thirty levels. In order to beat him, we need to be at a higher level. I checked the wiki about the moral bar Ghodd had, in order for that bar to not fully charge up, we need to be a higher level than him and make sure he doesn't use physical attacks on you. It says if you dodge them, the moral bar will charge, but if they get blocked, the moral gained will be cut to a fourth! And since your Spirit Guardian can block all physical attacks, you can definitely win. On top of checking the spirit guardian model G.O.D. has, it is weak to Yang attributed attacks. If you can do that tomorrow, we will have the upper hand in defeating him. What does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan Sensei", I bow to him.

* * *

 _This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


	10. Chapter 10: MMO Soul Mage Day 3-5

真女神転生

Shin Megami Tensei

Persona: Shadow Game

 **Chapter 10: MMO Soul Mage Day 3-5 – Day Passing and Lots of Events in One Day**

 **May 23, 2029, Wednesday**

HEKA DORM, MY ROOM, 3:50 PM

"You know what", Atara tells me as he takes the laptop from me. "You should take a nap before they come home."

"I understand", I say to as I curl up in my covers and close my eyes as he puts the laptop away, turns out the lights and leaves the room.

I had such a terrifying dream before everyone woke me up:

 _Dream_

 _I was running through town during the Shadow Period in my Pharos Shadow Camouflage with Menes flying behind me. I was heading toward the court house where Shadow Sam was. I knew Draco, Centipede, Duo Hound and Blaze were already there taking him on. This felt like 5 minutes to get there._

 _But when I got there, I saw Centipede, Duo Hound and Blaze pinned down to the ground on their backs by Gold Boomerangs. So I thought to myself Camou Gecko were there too. But when I tried to free them, they exploded in a puddle of black goo! I was terrified and saddened by the sight of three people dying in front of me. But I noticed that Draco wasn't among them, so I paid my respects and hurried to the court house. Then I was surprised with what I saw:_

 _Draco was under a Shadowy figure's foot. I couldn't recognize him at first. He had a purple camouflage pattern from ankle to wrist to neck, he wore gold and silver hiking boots on his feat, silver gloves with gold claws at the end of each finger. But what terrified me the most was the Gold Boomerang on his chest and another one in hand ready to be thrown! But what was he?_

 _"Don't you recognize me?", he asks me as just before turning to Draco, who was under his foot. "Why don't you answer that question for him Nineagle."_

 _Draco didn't respond at first. But when the figure grind his foot into him, he spoke up._

 _"I can't believe you don't recognize him", Draco complains. "This is Sam! The same one you saved me from!"_

 _"It's too bad he can't now", Shadow Sam waves his Boomerang free hand to from his left to me. "Kill that Persona!"_

 _Then from nowhere a giant silver arrow was shot and hit Menes in the chest. It even shot right through and made Menes melt in pain and agony. Then the tattoo on my hand fades away. Then I try summoning my other Personas, but they wouldn't come to my side!_

 _"Oh, what's wrong", Shadow Sam mocks. "Can't call anymore Personas?"_

 _"How is that possible", Draco says in be wilderness._

 _"Let's end your suffering, shall we?", Sam says just before crushing him under his boots. All that remained was a puddle of black goo, just like the others._

 _"Alright Persona Assassin", he calls out to his left. "Would you be so kind to explain to our last Persona User what happened to all his Personas?"_

 _"After I explain I leave", an echoing feminine voice calls back. "Do you recall a silver arrow taking out Shiki-Ouji, Obariyon and Airgetlam? The arrow nullifies that Persona from being summoned. I even took out your friend's Personas too. Leaving…"_

 _"And there she goes", he says as he pulls another Gold Boomerang from his chest piece. "All that is left is one more target, and you get to chose one…"_

 _He turns to the building, calls out "Bring out 'You know what!'" and we see Sensei Imay and Aiko tied on Christian crosses being carried by one Camou Gecko each. They stick their Gold Boomerangs in the cement and leans the crosses on them with the hanging facing us. Both have looks of panic just like me._

 _"Now choose the one to die in 10… 9… 8", he tells me as he counts down faster. "3-2-1! TOO LAAATE!"_

 _He tosses his weapons at both of them, which stabs them in their chests. Both look at me in despair and melt away._

 _I felt I couldn't do a thing. Shadow Sam turns around to me looking even more horrifying: his eyes were blood shot, mouth dripping with blood along with his clothes tattered with splats of blood! What's even worse he now laughs maniacally!_

 _"Hahahahahaha!", he laughs at me. "Hehehe… Hahahahaha! This is way too easy! Now Grand Maya! Kill HIM!"_

 _Then I felt an ominous presence behind me. Then I regretted turning around:_

 _A giant black goop raising from the ground with hands the size of me! Its face is covered by a mask in the shape of an upside down star with a rectangular slit as an eye hole with the mark "XXII" on the bottom point of the star. But just before it could fully crush me in its giant left hand, I luckily woke up._

HEKA DORM, MY ROOM, 6:00 PM

"Kenta, wake up!", I hear Imay yell.

"C'mon Kenta, please wake up", I hear Atara as he sounds like he's in a struggle. "We need you up!"

"Titanium!", I hear Xyn command. "Shake him 'till he wakes!"

"He better wake soon!", I hear Dagurasu along with sounds of a blade clanging on a flat surface. "This Demon won't let up 'till he wakes!"

"That does it!", Atara says. "Contender! Help Sapphire Scyther!"

"Herraaaahhh!", I hear in response to Atara as I hear a punch to a solid surface like the slash I heard before.

I was also being shaken by a giant metal being, who would be Titanium from Xyn's command, since I could hear Sensei. Then when I opened my eyes, Titanium let go and joined Contender and Sapphire Scyther to finish off the demon: a blood-red Oni with dark purple armor wielding a steel club with hot-red spikes, but there was less armor than I imagined on it. Then I turned to me of all people in the room.

"Kenta…", it said slowly. "Leave… This…"

"Now's your chance boys", Imay commands. "Take it out while it's distracted!"

"Right!", they says in unison. They then turn to the Oni with the intent to kill.

"Sapphire Scyther!", Dagurasu commands. "Use Sapphire Scythe and Dual Chop!"

"Contender!", Atara commands. "Use Right Hook!"

"Titanium!", Xyn commands. "Commence Meteor Fist!"

Sapphire Scyther responds first: Crossing its arms, charges at the Oni, started to uncross its arms fully just before passing through the Oni with both arms apart pointing behind it. Then a semi-transparent blue slash hits it again, to my surprise!

 _So that's Dual Chop_ , I comprehend the second slash.

Contender pursues the Oni after Sapphire Scyther then its right gloved fist glows with a burning passion. Contender socks the Oni in the face breaking the helmet. Both Xyn and Dagurasu were surprised with the power Contender displayed.

"Holly shit!", Dagurasu curses. "That's one powerful punch!"

"He is the top Aeon Collisionist of Master Seiryu's class", Xyn comments back. "Now it's my turn."

Just as Xyn finished, Titananium jumped in the air and crashed down on the Oni with significant accuracy. So perfect in fact Titanium left a hole in Oni's chest!

"Did you finish it?", Sensei Imay asks Xyn. "If you didn't you know what your Ka would do, right?"

"I know", Xyn answers and turns to the Oni. "So, do you give up?"

"Hehehe… I… Don't…", Oni says. Just after he snaps his fingers, my Ka Pendant glows and I see Spell-Bound filling the gaping hole in Oni's chest which in turn heals it to full. "Think SO!"

Then Titanium gets cracks with light leaking out from them and explodes. After the light of the bang dies down. I see Atara and Dagurasu in their Aeon Collision forms. Xyn is being grabbed by the throat by the Oni while another ka was just summoned: A dark grey cloaked figure appears with purple skin holding a silver staff with a purple orb on the top of the staff in its right hand. Before the light faded, there was a lot of commotion, but I did hear "I summon Yami Mage from my heart!". Even though I couldn't identify the voice at the time, I thought it was Imay because the rest of us didn't have a Ka of the same name. I didn't think of Nineagle's Ka because I didn't know he could summon it physically. But then my thoughts were concluded thanks to Imay.

"Yami Mage", Imay commands as his gauntlet and pendant glow. "Use Yami Magic Attack and cast Spellbinding Circle before attacking!"

Yami Mage nods in understanding. He moves his staff to form a glowing triangle, he snaps his fingers and the one becomes two. He touches the top of one of them and rotates it 180 degrees so the top point is now pointing downwards. It now overlaps both, now forming a hexagram before the circle is drawn around the triangles. Now he draws the circle around the triangles with its staff and pushes it to the Oni. The Oni gets paralyzed, drops Xyn and is still frozen still with the same cast trapping the Oni! Atara and Daguraus retrieve Xyn and guard him from the foot of my bed.

"My Ten Punch Combo before the Spellbinding Circle couldn't dent it", Atara complains. "What the hell caused that?!"

"I know", Dagurasu agrees and also complains. "But damn, my Great Scythe didn't even make it bleed!"

"It must be Spell-Bound", Xyn says as he struggles to calculate. "With that takin' into consideration, Spell-Bound has the most endurance of all Ka in my database. I only wonder how Oni could call it and if it could call it again…"

"Dude!", Dagurasu scolds Xyn. "That's a good question but don't Jynx it!"

"All we can do is pray that this move will finish it", Imay says and turns to Yami Mage. "Attack!"

Yami Mage nods as he performs the Yami Magic Attack. Yami Mage puts its hand three-fourths up the staff and points the top of the orb to Oni. The life in Yami Mage's face fades as the orb glows in a dark aura. Just before his face becomes lifeless, a concentrated ball of dark energy is shot right where the seal was and shot right through the Oni.

"Waah!", I, Dagurasu and Atara exclaim in unison.

"That is the most famous combo of Imay's Yami Mage", Xyn explains. "Paralyzing the opponent, attack at the seal at first and right through. I filed it the Yami Critical Combo, and yet that's just the Ka itself and not them in an Aeon Collision."

"My Ka called it 'Yami Shatter' when it first happened", Sensei Imay explains. "But you two need to finish it off."

"He's right", Xyn explains to Atara and Dagurasu. "Yami Mage has the same kind of Ability as Titamium, if it didn't finish the opponent off to end the battle, it vanishes for the rest of the conflict."

"Alright, in order for both of us to beat it for good, we have to 'X-Fist Combo' that thing", Dagurasu tells Atara.

"X… Fist…?", Oni says giving them the hint he was still alive along with Yami Mage fading away.

"I can't use Yami Mage now", Imay says as he turns to the two. "Now's your chane!"

"X-Fist Combo!", the two say as they charge at the Oni.

Atara glowed brighter than he did during the first Aeon Collision I have seen. Like the same one, Dagurasu pulled out a blade of ice from his left arm. Both charge at the Oni with the intent to kill, again. Both jump in the air, with Dagurasu lower than Atara. Dagurasu merges the ice blade with his ice claws just to shoot a beam made of all his ice at Atara! Atara at that point gained more height while Dagurasu descends down next to Xyn.

"It's all on you Atara", Dagurasu calls to him.

"No pressure…", Xyn calls too.

"We believe in you!", I call to Atara with everyone in the room not attacking, even Oni isn't.

"Thanks to you, I'll give 'im my all!", Atara calls back as he completed fusing with Dagurasu's Aeon Collision Powers.

He still had his Contender glow and yet he still looked as charismatic as he usually is. Some of Dagurasu's Ice became Goku-like hair while the rest became Icy claws that extended from his knuckles.

"I'll do even better than in practice!", he gives us a thumbs up and charges at Oni. "Heraaaaaahhh!"

As he dives down to Oni he crosses his four-arms and the claws inverted into even more sharp claws than ever before. Atara responded to that with a smug grin and glairs at the Oni, who puts up somewhat of a bad defence from the oncoming assault!

"Did that usually happen, I mean the smug grin causing that", Xyn asks Dagurasu.

"That actually never happened before", Dagurasu explains. "But I guess our encouragement caused a greater affect on the Oni, and telling by the reation to Atara's unexpected expression, it totally worked."

"Take 'im out Atara!", I cheered him on.

"No pressure huh guys", Atara calls back. "Here goes everything we can dish out… MAXIMUM EFFOOOORTTT!"

At that moment, he glowed so bright the ice on him became a blinding white and started falling faster. This worried Dagurasu, telling by his facial expression.

"I hope he remembers the timing on when to hook the claws in cross slash and punch… because at the speed he might fail to land the killing blow", Dagurasu says under his breath. "I just have to believe in him…"

And at literal contact between claws and flesh, Atara hooked the skin deep enough for the fists to go through the body! When Atara made it out, his warms were in the same position like Sapphire Scyther after attacking. The Oni was then glowing in a bright blue blinding light and exploding in a blinding light with nothing remaining of the Oni. After the blinding light faded, we saw Atara on two feet before the door standing upright with just pants and no Aeon Collision-like features on him. Then I see his gauntlet and Pendant in the same spot where the Oni was.

"Why doesn't he have them on?", I ask Dagurasu.

"When two or more Aeonmystics combine their Aeon Collision powers for a single move with one of the two or more harnessing all the powers", Dagurasu explains. "The medium for that power, after pulling off the attack, discards them so they don't weigh him or her down…"

"But enough of fighting", Imay interrupts and starts walking to the silent Atara. "That was a lot of energy you dished out, are you gonna be fine?"

"Yah, I think so", Atara says as he opens the door. "Let me turn in for the night so I can take care of Kenta tomorrow. I lend my duty to Xyn for the rest of the night. And if anyone tries to do it other than Xyn, I also grant him to use Onirai until tomorrow morning to prevent anyone from taking his job…"

Even without letting Imay respond to what he said, Atara left and slammed my bedroom door. Here are what all the expressions I got from the remaining people:

1 ) Xyn: He understood what Atara said, with no question; period.

2 ) Dagurasu: Was bewildered with the response of Atara, he would have said "Who are you and what have you done with Atara?", like that wasn't the Atara he knew.

3 ) Imay: Bewildered in a different way. He got totally ignored again by a new Persona user and with the threat of being attacked by another demon no less.

4 ) Me: I understood like Xyn, but will make sure he doesn't need to summon Onirai. Same response as Dagurasu. Definitely agreed with Atara's response to Imay, but was shocked with the Onirai threat, sounded like he was serious!

After I evaluated everyone's reaction to Atara, Xyn suddenly falls to his knees with one hand on the ground, one hand on his neck along with some mechanical screeching and loud clangs and thuds. We all draw our attention to him, but Dagurasu steps it up: he goes up to him and helps him up.

"Did that Oni bend your neck joints or somethin'?", Dagurasu asks as he helps Xyn up. "If you can't do it in this condition I would gladely do it for you physically."

"That sounds fair to me", Xyn accepts the offer. "I tell you what to do and you do it in my name, right?"

"That's right", Dagurasu reassures Xyn.

Then with that, our day ends after dinner is sent and we all went to bed for the night.

 **May 24, 2029, Thurseday**

HEKA DORM, MY ROOM, 8:00 AM

I was happy I had no nightmares or sent to the Velvet Room in my sleep. So when I woke up, even though it wasn't needed, I heard a knock on my door.

"Kenta, time to get up", Atara calls through the door. "Are you up?"

" _Snore_ , _Snore_ ", I try to fake snore.

But when he opened the door to see if I was, I was caught in a lie.

"So you WERE awake", Atara says before he leans down to grab something. "Just in time for breakfast, I made something for me too while making your omelet."

"What did you make yourself", I asked him wondering what a master cook made himself.

"The usual", he answers as he bends back up to reveal an omelet and a bowl of cereal. "Just cereal. You actually thought I made something incredible?"

"Yes, actually", I answered.

"I only know the omelet recipe", Atara explains. "I was lucky to know the omelet recipe. But enough of that, let's eat."

So we get to eating. Atara let me know lots of things:

1 ) "When Sensei saw, he was pleased with your condition, in a good way. You looked as healthy since when you came."

2 ) "I noticed that you came with 20,000 Yen, you should put that in our S.A.A.P. Funds. But damn, are your parents loaded?!"

"All the high payments come from my dad", I explain.

"What does he do?", he asks.

"He's a businessman", I answered. "But the downside is that he's never home. I was lucky that he was there to see me off, but that was only the tenth time I ever saw him in the two years before leaving. But at lease mom was home for the most part. But she does work at the closest church. She only works on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays during times I was at school. All volunteer, but they would most likely do if for what she would explain to me as 'divine bidding'. Everyone bets 1,000 Yen at most and 50 Yen at least. She even explained the rules to me: If you're familiar with Abe no Seme's Divination challenge, besides the cheating and manipulation of the contents, it's exactly like that. And every time she would participate, she would win. She was the only one to win out of the other 100 who would participate when she participated. I hope you can keep this a secret, don't want more people to hate mom."

"Don't worry, I will", Atara reassures. "But when you get better, I'll make sure you're in charge of enhancing our equipment and getting any healing items we would need. But you need to put your fair share in too."

"I understand", I says as I accept the responsibility for the finances and putting my money in the funds. "What about you?"

"I took my remaining money from my last dorm", Atara answers as he pulls out a 1,000 Yen bill and four 100 Yen coins. "They spent most of my 5,000 Yen I contributed when I got there, which was two years ago no less! But thank God I had this left over."

"You could add them in right now if you don't want Imay catching you hiding money", I tell him.

"Then we should put your 20,000 Yen in too so he doesn't catch us both", Atara realized. "I don't want to be possibly getting caught twice."

"Yah, you wouldn't", I say regretting commenting as Atara takes Pharos' Pouch, my 20,000 Yen, his 1,400 Yen and our dishes downstairs with him.

I know right now the funds are at 7,500 Yen. So adding Pharos' 4,400 Yen, my 20,000 Yen and Atara's 1,400 Yen to the 7,500 Yen. That leaves the total to 33,300 Yen! That is ten times more than dad's paycheck!

After all the finance talk, we got to gaming. We don't focus on the game's main story because our lives are on the line! I asked what Level Ghodd is, Atara answers 100 and explains the level cap so far is 200. Usually in Final Fantasy the level cap was level 100, so I was relieved that the level cap was 200 instead of 100, so we have a chance to beating him after all.

So at the end of the day, Genzo Mana was at Level 70 after finding out Ghodd was at Level 110 along with a message saying:

"I saw that your training is gonna exceed mine so I decided to train up too. Hope to see who is the highest by Sunday Morning XD

"Can't wait to kill ya ;)

"G.O.D."

Yah, that happened and we now think he will be at Level 130 tomorrow and we will need to be at Level 150, because in order to pull off the combo, we need to be at higher levels!

"At this rate, the game designers will have to raise the Level cap to 300 if we both tie", Atara says as we eat dinner in my room. "And if our extended leveling continues to pass 300…"

"The game will no longer be in service like Innocent Sin Online", I finished his sentence as he walks out with our dishes. "We need to make sure that doesn't happen before our battle."

"Yah", Atara agrees. "I hope it doesn't happen."

He walks out the room and the day ends.

 **May 25, 2029, Friday**

HEKA DORM, MY ROOM, 8:00 AM

Today was gonna be lots of leveling. So we ate and got to gaming. By 2:00 PM, we got a message saying we should stay at level 30 differences, to show "an Overpowered Mage vs. a Noble Paladin with a gift from God to defeat the Mage". He wishes us luck and would love to kill a person determined to beat him. At this point Ghodd was at Level 120 and Genzo Mana at Level 140. So we finshed leveling to 150 and decided to not level-up until after the fight on Sunday.

So after that we go to bed.

 **May 26, 2029, Saturday**

HEKA DORM, DINING ROOM, 4:00 PM

Skipping all this day's morning and afternoon, we now get ready to place the Gold Boomerang on the Pedestal before tomorrow.

"But why before the Full Moon", Atara asks after eating a spoon full ramen. "I know both Kenta and I agreed, but I, and possibly Kenta, don't understand why."

"For a long time now during and post Full Moons", Sensei Imay explains. "There have been no Camou Gecko on guard of the Wall, that we know leads to this 'Blood Room' that has the Pedestal thanks to Kenta and Nineagle's help. Xyn has also picked up unexpected voices behind the wall before we knew of the 'Blood Room'."

"I suspect they are of Shadow Sam and the Minor Shadows of the Mountain", Xyn thoroughly explains. "Over the multiple Full Moons, Shadow Sam seemed to sound more frustrated than the last. And seeing from the last New Moon, the frustration built up so much it made him strong enough to take out me and Dagurasu. But he retreated seeing that Kenta made a bond with a Shade too…"

"Wait", Atara interrupts as he spat some of his ramen back in his bowl. "Who's this Shadow Sam?"

"Do you remember Sam Amagi, the last known Apprentice of Master Seiryu?", Dagurasu asks and answers Atara question. "He is Shadow Sam. But instead of being a helpful guide through the Shadow Fortress as we would have thought, he ended up being an obstacle."

"But we were told he was eaten up by a demon in the Red Light district of Tokyo", Atara tells us. "So you're telling me it was all a lie!"

"I was one of them who were had to tell that lie", Dagurasu says as he lets Xyn take the lead.

"I was to blame too", Xyn admits. "When the Shadow Period began, I was in charge of keeping the talk about it at bay; even though they turned into rumors now. One of the rumors that I successfully eradicated was about the demon originated from here and what happened to Sam Amagi here too."

"But enough of rumors", Imay finishes. "Let's finish eating and get ready for your battle."

So we finish eating, wait a bit and wait for the right time to get ready to enter the Shadow Fortress.

HEKA DORM, ARMORY, 10:00 PM

So here we are, getting our equipment on. 30 minutes ago, Dagurasu was teaching us how to summon our Ka with Shadow Camouflages. After that and getting our ear on, we wait in the dorm for the Shadow Period to tick in.

HEKA DORM, MAIN LOBBY, SHADOW PERIOD

With the Shadow Period engaged, me, Nineagle, Atara, Dagurasu and Xyn transformed into our Shadow Camouflages Pharos, Draco, Blaze, Centipede and Duo Hound respectively. Then we huddle up for the game plan.

"We know what the main goal is", Imay starts the meeting off and turnst to Xyn.

"Let me explain to the two newest ones", Xyn says referring to me and Atara. "Long ago a Shadow Priest made that tablet in this room that caused the Shadow Period and the Shadow Fortress to appear with no trace of the Shadow Priest. We theorized he has to be somewhere in the fortress. And if his power caused all this, then his power should destroy it. So basically we explore the fortress until we find him, make him destroy the tablet and make sure he doesn't cause l this again."

"But there is something that we couldn't do", Dagurasu adds in. "On the outside the fortress is far larger than the parts we have explored. And oddly there was a Camou Gecko guarding the end of the hall of that section. It was guarding something until Kenta found out there was more to the fortress as we thought."

"So that is why we need to put the Gold Boomerang in the wall and put the other one on the Pedestal to move on", Imay concludes. "But we have to put it in tonight before the Full Moon so Shadow Sam doesn't kill us all."

"But there was something else that happened too", Nineagle interrupts. "The nurse of this Dorm, Aiko, was sucked up into the Shadow Fortress while being transformed from the Sacred Plataue. She was in charge of his D.E.P. as promised by Imay. So we need to get her back as soon as possible."

"Wouldn't Shadow Sam know where she is", Atara suggests. "Since it's explained that the Pedestal was made by him, in the room we couldn't even access before. What do you guys think?"

"Why don't you write a note then", I suggest.

"Why", Atara asks me.

"Since we have been there before the Full Moon", Nineagle explains. "Shadow Sam wasn't there. But when there was a Full Moon, there was a lack of a Camou Gecko guarding the wall. And not to forget voices sounding like Shadow Sam and other Shadows. So when Aiko went missing, Imay thought writing a note to Shadow Sam might do."

"That's right", Imay says before we all turned to him, with questions on our minds. "Before you bombard me with questions, let me explain."

We all relax our tension of this secret and let him continue.

"Thank you", he continues. "I didn't want to put it in unless someone didn't mention it. And since you did, here is the note."

He puts the note on the table for us all to read:

"Dear Shadow Sam (A.K.A. Master Seiryu's Apprentice Sam Amagi)

"We have the thought that you would know where Nurse Aiko is in the Shadow Fortress. We have proof that you are behind the wall Camou Geckoes guard. You even come from it to here at Heka Dorm at New Moons when we weren't able to access the hidden 'Blood Room' behind that wall. So when we see you next, you better have an answer. We really need her.

"From your former Sensei –

"Imay"

"He was the first one from our dorm who was an Apprentice", Imay grieves. "I even took all responsibility for the event and all caused by him, post death and as Shadow Sam."

"I was surprised that a Second Term Aeonmystic could even become an apprentice", Dagurasu says.

"He's right", Atara agrees with Dagurasu. "An Aeonmystic has to be at least Third Term to take the Apprentice Test."

"What's the Apprentice Test?", I ask Dagurasu and Atara.

"No time for that!", Nineagle interrupts. "We need to get that boomerang to the pedestal."

"He's right", I say. "I take back my question for now. So let's go!"

Everyone agrees and we head for the front of the Shadow Fortress with our Sheut Chained Ka Pendants, Imay's Note and the Gold Boomerang.

AEONMYSTIC CAMPUS, FRONT OF SHADOW FORTRESS, SHADOW PERIOD

"This is where we part", Xyn says to me, Atara and Nineagle.

"We got orders from Imay to search the town for Shades", Dagurasu continues Xyn statement. "We agreed with the chance to test Xyn's Shadow Camouflage Ka. I suggest you three test the power of your potential Shadow Camouflage Ka."

"But when someone summons a Ka, their turn ends", Nineagle intervenes. "So won't the Shadows just take advantage of that and weaken these two!"

"You forget that Ka act like a bodyguard for incoming attacks from other Ka", Xyn counters Nineagle argument. "So it makes sense that a Shadow Camouflage Ka can block attacks from enemy Shadows."

"I even have personal experience with even people with powers that don't harm them during the Shadow Period", Dagurasu puts in his experience. "But that's a story for another day. Meet you back here at 12:30?"

"Sounds fair team?", I ask the other two, who nod. I turn back to Dagurasu and Xyn. "All fine with us."

"It's already 11:20", Xyn comments. "So we better look around town then."

With that said, we split our separate ways. Xyn as Duo Hound and Dagurasu as Centipede head into town, while me as Pharos, Atara as Blaze and Nineagle as Draco. But anyways, we now head into the Shadow Fortress' First Floor.

SHADOW FORTRESS, FIRST FLOOR, SHADOW PERIOD

When we entered the fortress, I felt a strange presence, and they weren't not of the cards or the two butterflies. Then I heard a familiar voice.

 _Long time no see Pharos_ , the voice rings in my head. _I came to let you know Seto let me enter your tattoo when you entered the cave. He also wanted me to tell ya you will be visiting the Velvet Room when you sleep tonight. I asked what it was for but he sent me away. Guess it's a surprise for the both of us huh._

The presence faded as I realized it was Menes. I snapped back in focus when Draco called for me.

"Hey Pharos", Draco called to me as I walked back to the group. "Why don't we try out using those Sheut Chains to summon the Shadow Camouflage Ka?"

"Bet you wanna summon one too huh", Blaze comments to Draco.

"I can't summon it", Draco morns and yet explains how he can use it. "But I can tap into its energy to access great speed. But when I use it to eliminate a weak entity, I tend to get weak after that action as a consequence."

"Let's get to the tutorial", I say as I point at a Shadowy mass with eight limbs.

"Take 'im out Pharos!", Blaze and Draco encourage me.

So I pull out my bloody machete, run at it and slash at it four times. It explodes in a splatter of purple liquid. What came out were two Rooks and two Goblins.

Then Battle was engaged!

"You remember how we summon our Ka right?", Blaze asks. "Well this is different. You have to say that chant before you could know what the Ka's new name will be. So for now Draco has to attack for us."

"I'm fine with that Blaze", Draco responds. "I'll cover for you both, just let me know when you feel like casting the chant, for then I'll cover for ya."

"I'm gonna do the chant", I let Draco know when it reached my turn.

"That was fast", Draco reacted as he summoned Seth. "Seth! Use Double Down!"

"Bomb's Away!", Seth calls as he is summoned. He opens his mouth and shot two cannon balls at each enemy. This eventually killed the two Goblins who were already weak to Wind Skills. "Oh, Goblins are weak to Gun Skills too, forgot to mention that, huh Draco?"

"Doesn't matter now Seth", Draco throws off the question and turns to me. "Now's your chance Pharos!"

"I gotcha… I summon the increased power within", I say the chant Xyn taught me back when right before Blaze fused with Atara. "I hear your name my Ka… Hexagramos!"

As I called its name, my gauntlet glowed. When the glow faded, a symbol of a hunched man with a hexagram over its back appeared facing to my left. Then from my gauntlet shoots out a beam of white and dark purple light twisted in a spiral. That beam became a humanoid figure colored light purple. It had extra features to it too: a single eye that was in the shape of the Eye of Anubis on its face with nothing else on it. It also had the Hexagram floating behind it like on the emblem. I could feel that _that_ hexagram was the catalyst of its abilities. After being summoned, Hexagramos floats in front of me, acting like the Ka I have seen back in my room.

"As I expected of a Ka should act like", Draco comments on Hexagramos' behavior and turns to Blaze. "Ready to set up your Shadow Camouflage Ka?"

"I'm ready when you are", Blaze answers just as he readies the thought of the chant.

"Seth", Draco calls to Seth, who was already summoned. "Use Double Down on the Rooks!"

"Fire!", Seth calls out before he shoots two cannon balls at each of the Rooks. "They look like they can take lots of hits. Let your Ka release all their energy on them…"

"Alright here goes… I summon the increased power within", Blaze chants. Then his eyes light up, as if he knew what the Ka was. "Black Tiger, show what thou are!"

On Blaze's gauntlet appeared an emblem of a tiger face with two human fists that dawn claws on their knuckles. Then a beam shot from the gauntlet that formed a man wearing a black skin-tight body suite with purple stripes like on a tiger. Its knuckles did have claws on them. What surprised me that the head wasn't just a tiger mask: It was a real head! Same color scheme as the body suite, but his eyes were yellow with blood red pupils. It then roared to show its presence to the Shadows who then lands in front of Blaze.

"Black Tiger… You… Look… AMAZING!", Blaze fanboys over Black Tiger's appearance before noticing we were still in a battle. "Oh, we still need to fight."

"I'm gonna guard so these guys don't pummel me in the ground", Draco says as he retreats Seth, lands on the ground and uses his wings as shields.

"You are gonna pay!", the two Rooks say as they attack Draco.

"Now's your chance", Draco tells us as he shakes off the hits from the Rooks. "Use your Ka and attack the Rooks!"

"Hexagramos", I command my Ka. "Use Hexagram Pulse on the Rook to the Left!"

In response to my command, Hexagramos' Hexagram energy flows to him while forming a miniature hexagram in his hands. At a point where the hexagram, in Hexagramos' hands, glows with power, Hexagramos launches it in a single beam at the Rook, in turn shattering it into pieces!

"That's impressive Pharos", Blaze compliments. "Now it's my turn."

"Black Tiger", Blaze commands his Ka. "Use Ravage Attack!"

In response to Blaze's command, Black Tiger glares at the Rook. The Rook turns to where its glare came from, but didn't see Black Tiger in front of Blaze; Blaze was surprised by this too. Where is Black Tiger, Blaze is probably thinking. But Blaze couldn't respond to Black Tiger's vanishing, we notice Black Tiger behind the Rook. Black Tiger walks one foot behind the Rook, jumped in the air and savagely slashed + punched it, at the same time, with its FISTS! Even though the claws are on the knuckles so it makes sense the slashing and bashing at the same time makes sense. Nonetheless, the Rook was defeated.

After the battle, each of us gained 4,200 Yen, that's exactly 12,600 Yen total! All the non-money prizes are 1 Gold Crown and 2 Rotted Pickaxes. The experience gain was as followed:

Menes gained a Level Up from 3 to 4, with 300 / 400 left over before Level 5. Menes also gained 1 in Magic and 1 in Luck. I was even more surprised when he gained a new Skill: Evil Smile, which costs 12 SP to cast. The effect is as followed: Inflict Fear to all foes, this has a medium chance to succeed though.

Obariyon gained a Level Up too, from 10 to 11, with 50 / 1,100 left over before Level 12. Obariyon also gains 1 in Strength and 2 in Luck. Obariyon also gained a new Skill too: Lucky Punch, which costs 6 HP to cast. The effect is as followed: Deal minuscule Strike damage to 1 foe. Has high critical rate.

Airgetlam on the other hand doesn't gain a Level Up. But he does have 800 / 900 left over before 10. So with no Level Up, he gains no stat increases and no new Skills.

Blaze's Ifrit is different though, Ifrit Levels Up from 5 to 6, with 50 / 600 left over before Level 7. Ifrit also gains 1 in Luck and 1 in Agility. But he doesn't gain any new Skills.

Now for Draco's Seth, Seth Levels Up from 3 to 4, with 300 / 400 left over before Level 5. Seth also gains 1 in Magic and 1 in Strength. Seth even gains a new Skill: Gun Boost, a Skill that runs in the background of the Persona. The effect is as followed: Strengthens Gun damage skills by 1.25.

Then I felt a familiar presence. A blue butterfly descends down and flutters next to me.

"Look _at how much you have grown_ ", the butterfly says in a male voice. " _I can tell that you already have three Personas! And one of them is even from a Fusion! I'm surprised that Igor let you fuse a Persona already, what a surprise indeed._ "

"How do you know Igor?", I ask the butterfly.

"I _will explain in time_ ", he answers. " _Oh, by the way, you can now hold a total of four Personas since Menes is Level 4. Also real soon I will teach you another useful technique to acquire Personas._ "

"When will it happen?", I ask him.

" _Hahaha_ ", he chuckles as he flies away. " _You'll see…_ "

Just as the presence faded, we were jumped by a dark mass with four legs!

MEANWHILE IN YAMASHITA TOWN

We see Onyx Reaper, the Shadow camouflage of Sapphire Scyther that was seen fighting giant silver blob, and a black metal golem with blood-red eyes and purple glowing claws. Both these figures were defeating Shades, which transformed into capsules with black liquid flowing in them, in rapid pace with more being drawn at them.

"Keep attacking Onyx Reaper", Centipede commands his Ka. "Don't let them near the Saloon!"

"You too Aku Golem!", Duo Hound commands the black golem. "And make sure the people return home safely!"

Aku Golem, who we now know is the black metal golem, guards the door while making sure the drunks gets home safely. When a shade would charge at the people, Aku Golem would repel them at 2 feet away to 5 feet past Onyx Reaper so it can take them out.

"How were you ever able to hold back all these Shades", Duo Hound asks as he and Centipede are back to back fencing off the Shades heading for them.

"Usually they all were hoarding at the windows", Centipede explains as he slashes three in one swing. "But for some reason tonight they're feistier than ever!"

"You said there are usually 10 when you come out, right", Duo Hound analyzes. Centepede looks back at Duo Hound after taking out a total of 10 Shades. "Well according to my calculation we have taken out a total of 100 Shades, which also jumps every time we engage in combat sense we came here."

"And it's already 12:00 AM", Centipede says as all of the drunks leave along with more Shades coming when the ones surrounding them were defeated. "Fuck, that's giotta ne 150 by now!"

"Hope you still have enough stamina for approximately 200 more north of us", Duo Hound informs Centipede as he engages in a strange function. "I have no choice but to use Orgia Mode!"

"Has your Ka ever been effected by that mode?", Centipede asks and gets a shaking head for Duo Hound. "Well, that's good for now, but where are these Shades coming from!"

"I could answer that", says a familiar feminine voice to Centipede, who recognizes it. "After you defeat the Shades and, of course, me…"

"Who was that Centipede?", Duo Hound asks.

"No time now", Centipede dismisses Duo Hound's question as he readies his Katana. "Let's take out these Shades first!"

BACK AT THE SHADOW FORTRESS, 1ST FLOOR

You know that four legged mass that ambushed us? It ended up being two Goblins! They actually got the first turn because they attacked us first! But luckily they used Slash Attack against Blaze, who blocked them with ease. So when it came to my turn, I wanted to try out one of my newest Personas who so happens to have a Skill that does Gun damage.

"Obariyon!", I called as I did the stance. "Use Snap on the Goblin to the left!"

Obariyon appeared on my back, noticing he needed to attack, he did.

"Bomb's away!", Obariyon said as he jumped in the air from my back and held his hands out like a Dragonball character shooting an energy blast. What came out was a bullet and knocked down the Goblin. "Looks like it's weak to my Snap, want me to do it again?"

"Yes, but hit the right Goblin this time", I command it as it clung on my back.

"Yes sir", he says as he attacks again. "Bombs away!"

The Goblins were now knocked down. So we all held up the two Goblins, who were panicking.

"That was cool Pharos", Blaze commented. "How did you get that Persona?"

"Focus Blaze!", Draco redirects his attention to the Goblins.

"What do you want with us!", the right Goblin asks.

"Please! Show mercy", the other begs.

Then I feel a familiar presence as time pauses: A blue butterfly descends down and lands on Obariyon's head.

" _Told you the time would come soon_ ", the butterfly says in a masculine voice. " _It's time to teach you about growing wild Personas in battle…_ "

"How can he do it?", Obariyon asks.

" _He needs to do the convincing as usual, that's the first step_ ", he answers the question and flies next to me. " _Let time continue!_ "

As he said, time resumed. I already knew what to do.

"Commit Suicide!", I command the right before my tattoo glowed.

"He's right brother, we have to", the right Goblin admits. "If we don't stand a chance, then what's the point…"

"Fat chance", the left Goblin says as he tosses a pouch towards us. "2,500 Yen, take it and I will leave…"

Then suddenly the left one was knocked down by the right one. He was pinned down as the right one's about to strike him in the heart.

"Brother… I'm… Sorry…", the right one says as he raised his pickaxe with an energy field around the tip of it.

"What are they doing?!", Blaze asks in surprise.

"Their giving up their lives", I answer.

"Now my turn", the remaining Goblin says after killing the left one. He points the other's pickaxe at his heart, while a familiar field surrounds its tip, he's about to kill himself. "I've failed you… BROTHER!"

He strikes himself, in turn killing himself. There were two dead Goblins on the ground. From the body of both-their blood: Slime mass with red eye, green body and a gapping mouth and a ball of pink flesh with 5 faces and 10 limbs on the left and right respectively.

"Yo, my Foolies, come and join us!", Obariyon calls to the two.

"Those are Personas?", Blaze asks in be wilderness.

"Pharos gains new Personas by making Shadows kill themselves", Draco explains. "Let's see what happens."

"My name is Slime", the left Foolie calls himself. "As you can tell by my exterior…"

"And my name is Legion", the right Foolie calls himself. "Like a real Legion, I have an army inside me waiting to be used…"

Then time paused. The blue butterfly was also still on my shoulder when time paused again. But I remember him not being there when times unpause… I put the thought aside and focused on the butterfly.

" _If you remember, your level determines how many Personas you can hold_ ", the butterfly reminds me. " _So chose which one should be with you._ "

"But what happens to the other", Obariyon asks.

" _I'm afraid the other will try to take its place_ ", the butterfly explains. " _But the one you chose will win in the struggle._ "

"Hope you're right buddy", Obariyon says before it flies away and time continues.

"I'm afraid I could only choose one of you", I explain to Slime and Legion.

"If you have to choose anyone, choose me", Slime convinces me. "Even though I'm lower in level than Legion here, please show mercy on me…"

"Oh come on, choose a stronger one like me", Legion explains his case. "Why would you choose the weakest one, I'm stronger than this pile of goop…"

Now I have to choose from either the powerful Legion or the weak Slime. But remembering from Igor's Persona Fusion and the butterfly's advice, I made up my decision.

"I'm sorry Legion, but I chose Slime to join me", I say to Legion.

"Thank you for cho-", Slime starts to say until Legion knocks down Slime. "Why'd ya do that for?!"

"If I beat you, then I will be part of him instead of you", Legion says to Slime. "So give up!"

"Are you really gonna take that?", Blaze calls to Slime. "Fight Back!"

"Like Blaze said", Draco agrees. "Don't let this guy take your chance!"

"I will lend you my power so you can beat this Legion", I say as I harness some of my SP and toss it to Slime. "Don't let me down!"

"Ommm, munch, munch, munch! Thank you Pharos!", Slime thanks me after eating the SP. "I guess I have no choice! Sorry Legion, but I have to eat you…"

"How dare you!", Legion curses Slime just before Slime opened its mouth to reveal a dark hole that can consume anything, so Legion then cowers. "You're not serious, right? You don't have to eat me to be with him, honest! Just don't…!"

"Sorry brother", Slime apologizes non-sympathetically. "But you murdered me, so it's only fare to take revenge on the one who killed me. And that someone was YOU!"

"NOOOOO!", Legion cries in a suffering fear as Slime grabs Legion by mid-body with his mouth and swallowed it whole. We were all in shock that all that happened. Then when Slime turned to us, expecting it to attack us, but it thanked us instead with a smile on its face.

"Thank you all for helping me through all that", Slime says as it looks down at the pouch. "You can take that money, as a gift from me to you Pharos."

"And to you're and your friend's Personas", he continued to us all. "I will give you 2,000 experience as a gift for encouraging me to fight back. Think of it as a gift."

Then me, Draco, Blaze and even Slime glowed with an incredible aura of experience:

My Yen total was by now 6,700 while the others remained at 4,200 Yen. Now time for experience tracking:

Menes sped through level 4 to 8! With 500 / 800 before level 9. Menes gained 3 in Endurance and 3 in Magic. Menes through this level race gains lots of new skills: Maeiha, costs 10 SP, deals light Curse damage to all foes. Finally, Rakunda, costs 8 SP, it decreases 1 foes defense for 3 turns.

Obariyon goes from 11 to 12: with 1,000 / 1,200 before level 13. He only gained 3 Magic though. Then he surprisingly gains a new skill reaching his maximum skill limit: Resist Brainwash, this applies automatically, now Obariyon is less likely to get the Brainwash ailment.

Airgetlam surprisingly went from level 9 to 12: with 600 / 1,200 before level 13. He gained 3 in Magic and 2 in Endurance. He also gained new skills: Magaru, costs 10 SP, deals light Wind damage to all foes. Dodge Agi, this applies automatically, Airgetlam odds to dodge Fire attacks is doubled.

Slime, who's about to join me, went from level 6 to 8: with 700 / 800 before becoming level 9. Hegained 2 in Magic and 2 in Agility. He also gained a new skill: Eiha, cost 4 SP, deals light Curse damage to 1 foe.

Blaze's Ifrit came from level 6 to 9: with 0 / 900 before level 10. He also gained 2 in Agility and 2 in Magic. He also gained a new Skill: Rakunda, costs 8 SP, it decreases 1 foe's defense for 3 turns.

Seth also leveled up from 4 to 8: with 400 / 800 before level 9. He gained 2 in endurance, Agility and Luck. He also gained a new skill: Unshaken Will, this applies automatically, Seth gains immunity against all mental ailments.

With all that taken care of, Slime becomes a ball of light blue energy and gets sucked into my tattoo on my forehead, in turn Slime becoming a new Persona.

"So that's how you gain new Personas", Blaze comments and comes up with a question. "Does that mean we can do that too?"

"I don't think so", Draco answers. "If we were, I wouldn't only have Seth and that event that just happened wouldn't have either. Legion would have gone to either of us."

"So if he can carry lots of Personas", Blaze continues. "Why could he only carry a certain amount so that Legion couldn't enter with Slime?"

"Only if you knew", said a regal voice with an Arabian accent. "My level determines how many Personas Pharos can hold within him, and one of them is me."

"That definitely wasn't Obariyon", Blaze comments on the mysterious voice. "And even with that accent, Ifrit wouldn't have that manner of language. Who are you?"

"That's Pharos' Initial Persona", Draco explains. "His name is Menes."

"Thank you for introducing me Draco", Menes says just as he appears from behind me. "Sorry to have spooked all you but I had to answer what Blaze asked at least."

"Can you show us the other Personas", Blaze asks. "I'm really curious…"

"Very well", Menes said as I give him a nod of approval. "Come! Airgetlam! Obariyon! And Slime! I call thee from within Pharos' Heart!"

Right on cue, the rest of the Personas comes out for everyone to see. Everyone was surprised to see the strength of every Persona present. All my Personas turn to each while I join my pals to enjoy the conversation:

"So Airgetlam", Menes says. "How's it been sense I've been fused into this lad here?"

"I've heard lots about ya", Obariyon says as he clings on Menes' back. "You've been a dick to Shiki-Ouji sense he joined our family. And now that I'm here, I got my eye on ya Airgetlam."

"Don't worry Obariyon", Menes reassures Obariyon. "As long as Shiki-Ouji isn't here, all's fine."

"Who's this 'Shiki-ouji' I'm hearing about?", Slime asks. "According to you guys he sounds like a guy I might get along with."

"If you insult him, you'll get it pretty boy", Obariyon warns Airgetlam with a fist in hand jesture.

"I understand", he says to Obariyon and turns to Slime. "So, Slime, how did you end up being so strong?"

"Well", Slime begins. "I was conjured from a shadow and ate his brother's conjured Persona, who was a Level 20 Legion. I was a level 6 at the time. I was about to be level 9, but I was 100 experience off. So I'm not as powerful as I wanted, but I'm still powerful."

"But I'm curious", Slime continues. "Where did you come from, Obariyon?"

"Oh, funny you should ask that… May I explain Menes?", Obariyon asks Menes, who looks at me, I nod in agreement. Menes then nods to Obariyon to let him continue and Obariyon turns to Slime and begins. "I was born in a dream. A man with a long nose used a golden two balance scale to fuse both Menes and Shiki-Ouji and I was born. But it did cost Pharos a pretty penny to fuse me, though. But it was all worth it, right Pharos?"

"So that's when I checked your pouch you were missing Yen", Blaze comments. "Will you need more money to do more fusion?"

"It was worth it Obariyon", I answer Obariyon and turn to Blaze. "Yes, I do. Sorry for not telling you, and with that taken care of, please don't peak at anyone's money pouch again, ok?"

"I'll stop", Blaze answers.

"OK, since we got to know my current roster of Personas", I say to end the break. "Why don't you all come back in me so we can move on?"

"We will. But we need to know one thing", Obariyon asks. "Who are ya gonna equip first?"

"I admit Airgetlam was the most help back in the first encounter", I say. "I'll have to equip Airgetlam but I will summon you when I need a boost, so be ready Obariyon, 'kay?"

"We gotcha, right boys", Obariyon calls to the others.

"Right", the rest say in unison before vanishing away.

"Man, Airgetlam sounds like a dick from Obariyon's mouth", Blaze comments. "Did you know about this Draco?"

"I actually didn't, this' my first time finding out", Draco answers. "So what caused all that?"

"All that was the result of the Persona Fusion thing", I try to explain. "Airgetlam wanted me to fuse a Persona using him and Menes that would cost more than Obariyon. I didn't want to spend over 8,000 Yen so I decided to go for Obariyon."

"That makes sense now", Blaze sympathizes. "But now knowing that, it costs us to buy food and enhanced gear, right Draco?"

"That's true", Draco answers. "But we need to move on!"

We all agree and walked on.

YAMASHITA TOWN, SHADOW PERIOD

A shade knocks down Centipede, which makes him drop his katana and making Onyx Reaper fade away. Just before the same Shade could finish off Centipede, Duo Hound knocks it back with Aku Golem. After its remains become a coin shaped tablet, Duo Hound walks in front of Aku Golem to confront the remaining 10 Shades, who slowly walk toward the wounded Centipede.

"I'm really getting sick and tired of all you!", he yells at the Shades, and the voice of the mysterious women. "So I'm ending this NOW!"

"And how will you do that, Tin Man?", the women's voice mocks.

"Just watch, Orthrus!", Duo Hound summons his Persona while still in Orgia Mode. The Persona was a giant metal dog with two heads, a furnace-like chest and fire and smoke leaking from its body. It had a glare like it will kill anything in sight, good or evil.

"The first time I ever summoned Orthrus", Duo Hound explains part of his back story, the part that's related to the situation he's in right now. "I was between a rock and a hard place, which was caused by two Camou Gecko. Then he told me to go into Orgia Mode: And when I did… I felt an incredible sensation of POWER!"

"And now…", Duo Hound says in a distorted voice while looking manically in the face. "Let's get even more power shall we? Aku Golem: Use Sacrificial Power!"

In response to the command, Aku Golem melts into a vapor of black aura and pores down on Duo Hound. When the aura settled in, he looked back up at the Shades and laughed loud and manically. Duo Hound eventually stopped laughing and had a look, which had the intent to kill!

"Now with some extra power, time to kill!", Duo Hound says as he turns to his Persona. "Orthrus, Use SKOLL AND HATI!"

"Alright, Come my fires of HELL!", Orthrus calls as he emits more fire than smoke from all the joints of its body. Eventually its body explodes to reveal two wolf-like fire entities. One of them of light blue color and the other is red. Both come from the metal corpse that was the remains of Orthrus and go to Duo Hound like cats would go to the person who they like best.

"Let me introduce the two wolves I summoned from Orthrus", Duo Hound plays around with the flames of the two fire-like wolves. "The red one is Skoll, one who tries to eat the sun. The blue one is called Hati, the one who tries to eat the Moon. Enough for introductions. Skoll, Hati, kill them!"

Then Skoll and Hati howl in the air and charge forward at the enemy. Skoll charges past the Shades and into the distance where the mysterious women's voice came from. While Hati slithers around the 10 Shades in infinity loop and strangles them in the loop. 1 minute of strangling, Hati chomps off the Shade's heads off, who dematerialize into the coin tablets filled with black liquid-like substance. Then a woman with silver geometric-like lines all over her body is wielding a crossbow-like sword on her right arm, like how Duo Hound wielded his sword, trying to fend off the Skoll. But every time she tried to stab at it, those stabs would just go through him with no reaction when he cornered him between him and Hati. When Duo Hound took a look at her, she had a look of panic, and it got worse when she turned to look at the yellow eyes and psychopathic smile of Duo Hound; she was in a frozen state of panic, like she was looking at an embodiment of death in the face.

"So you must be the women I heard so much about from Centipede", Duo Hound says as he sways around like some kind of clown enjoying the time of his life. "Everything looks accounted for, the weapon, the body tattoo and the scanting clothing like a female casino owner. But there is one thing missing from this. I can't put my finger on it, you have a tattoo on you, and anyone who has tattoos that glow like yours would wield a powerful spirit like mine that created Skoll and Hati. Oh yes, where was the silver-blob of a Persona I heard so much about?!"

"This demon Skoll burned it under its fangs just after I summoned my-", she tries to say before Skoll crunches on the weapon, in turn shatters while burning her skin. "Aaaaaaahhhh! Why'd that mutt do that?!"

"Just so we could have an easy time to overpower you, hahahahaha", Duo Hound says just before Orgia Mode hit Critical Potential, which makes him turn serious. "Well, time to end this!"

"Please NO!", she begs just before Duo Hound howls in the air, which triggers Skoll and Hati to circle around in a spiral like the double helix, without the later-like pegs between them, and vanish in the sky. A split second later though, they come down as a gold-colored fire wolf head with the right eye of the Sun and the left of the Moon.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!", she panics as the wolf entity opens its mouth with the intent to bite her whole. But after it closes its mouth on her, it explodes in an atomic bomb mushroom cloud. All that's left after the attack was the girl passed out on the ground face-up with her face facing her arm with the burned mark, her right arm.

"Hehehehe… Hahahaha, there!", Duo Hound laughs distortedly as at the girl's fainted body. "Didn't expect a Tin Man without a Plume of Dusk in them to have such great power, huh?!"

Then suddenly he breaks down due to overheat from being in Orgia Mode for so long, on top of exerting too much energy from performing Skoll and Hati, the Orgia Mode exclusive Skill for Duo Hound's Persona Orthrus. When Centipede woke up from being knocked out, he noticed Duo Hound was de-Shadow Camouflaged, which then Duo Hound would be called Xyn. Centipede then runs towards Xyn's broken down, steaming body, in worry.

"Xyn!", Centipede runs to Xyn's disjointed body and tries to wake him up by shaking him. "C'mon Xyn, wake up! Why does this keep happening? Xyn!"

"Fuck these Shade remains", he curses at the tablets that the Shades formed and turns to Xyn. "I care too much about you right now, Xyn. I promise to call your Aunt Labrys. I don't want your mom involved, who would probably have a panic attack."

Centipede picks up Xyn and hurries out of the scene, assuming to be heading back to Heka Dorm. All that was left at the scene was a bunch of scattered Shade tablets and a wounded girl from the night Centipede first met her. Then two hooded figures walked toward the girl from where the girl ran from when being chased by Skoll.

"I got the subject", the one to the right tells the other. "All you need to do is gather the tablets they left behind. Guess we got lucky that he got worried about the Shadow Suppression Weapon X.Y.N."

SHADOW FORTRESS, FIRST FLOOR, SHADOW PERIOD

Now we made it to the wall leading to the First Blood Room. We were expecting to see a Camou Gecko guarding the wall, but there was not at least one there.

"Are we too late?", Blaze asks. "Are you guys sure it's before the Full Moon?"

"Imay wouldn't lie about this", Draco answers.

"Haven't you seen the moon outside", I say to Blaze. "It's definitely almost a full moon."

"Pharos' right", Draco responds to my comment. "This is also our opportunity to get through to the Second Floor. So why would he send us here if we were too late?"

"Let me see if there are any Shadows mumbling behind the wall", Blaze walks toward the wall. "Ya know, just in case."

Just as Blaze reached the wall, I noticed something crawling on the sealing of the cave. But it crawled away just as soon as I looked up. This gave me a feeling of we were being watched, strange…

"I got a bad feeling", I say in a shaky voice toward Blaze. "Are you sure you should be hearing what's past the wall right now?"

"Relax, I'm sure I should. I'm just wondering how Xyn could do-", Blaze reassures me just before noticing something while he is hearing what's past the wall. "Huh, that's odd. I hear a laugh of a guy with a distorted voice, who could that…"

"Hahahaha… You guys really THAT clueless?", a voice that sounded like a Camou Gecko from above us. "Guess we have to assault, huh? What a bore!"

Right then, TWO Camou Gecko fell from above and left us to a state of surprise. When we panicked, they started to laugh hysterically.

"Hahahahahahahaha!", the one closest to Blaze laughs and confronts him. "You guys were priceless… Hehehe… Hahahahahaha!"

"You said it brother", the other one closest to me and Draco says while turning toward me and Draco. "Now that we had our laughs… Let's get to our slaughtering!"

And before we knew it, we had to engage in battle.

"Eat this!", the Camou Gecko to the left slashes at Blaze.

"Eat this too!", the other Camou Gecko slashes at Draco.

"Why'd you do that toward Draco", the Camou Gecko who attacked Blaze asks. "Weren't we supposed to save him for Sam?"

"You know I had my eye on Draco since he betrayed us", the Camou Gecko who attacked Draco answers the other Camou Gecko's question. "So wouldn't I take that chance to get my revenge when I can? Besides, did you forget Blaze is immune to our attacks?!"

"Obariyon!", I call for the Persona I don't have equipped to me at that moment, in turn having Obariyon equipped to me now. "I need you to give me a Tarukaja boost!"

"Alright, here's a power boost!", Obariyon says as he jumps off my back and tosses a coin to me just before landing back on my back. "Don't spend it on one place!"

"Don't worry", I reassure him as I feel the attack boost before turning to Blaze and Draco. "If you can debuff the two Camou Geckoes, here are your chance guys."

"We can", both Blaze and Draco say in unison. "And we will!"

"Seth!", Draco calls as he hummons his Persona. "Use Rakunda on the right Camou Gecko!"

"I'll do the same, Ifrit!", Blaze calls his Persona with the intent of using the same skill as Draco's Seth. "If you can use Rakunda, do it on the Camou Gecko to the right!"

"You got it kid", Ifrit says to Blaze just before turning to the already summoned Seth. "Ya doin' the same?"

"That Camou Gecko threatened my summoner, Draco", Seth explains his situation. "So I have to defend him with all my power. So if I have to weaken this one, then I'll do it."

"Didn't here ya that time, what were ya sayin'?", Ifrit asks just after he used Rakunda on the Camou Gecko that attacked Blaze. "Just do your thing before the Shadows get bored…"

"So you weren't listening, huh", Seth mumbles before roaring his Rakunda at the Camou Gecko who attacked Draco. "You happy now Ifrit?!"

"Well we sure ain't", the two debuffed Camou Geckoes grunt in unison. "Now time to charge our Boomerangs!"

Right then, they put their entire aura on their boomerangs as they skip their turns. Me, Draco and Blaze remember that this is their most powerful move, so this is our chance to weaken them so we can take them out next turn.

"Obariyon, I need to switch you out for Airgetlam", I tell Obariyon, who was still clinging to my back. "But I will still have the power increase if I switch out, right?"

"You got it kid", Obariyon answers my question. "Good luck!"

"Thanks. Now, Airgetlam!", I say to Obariyon and call for Airgetlam. Obariyon jumps in the air, curls in a ball and rolls while turning into a ball of energy over a couple seconds. Then the ball of energy exploded into Airgetlam, who floated behind me waiting for my command. "Use Magaru on the Camou Geckoes."

"I feel the potential of my winds to do extreme damage on both of them!", Airgetlam says as he casts a gust of wind on each of them. This surprisingly knocks them down when they were charging for their Maniac Boomerang attacks. We see this as our chance and do a hold up on the two knocked down Camou Geckoes.

"Gaaaaah!", the two Camou Geckoes grunt as they were knocked down and continue as we three hold them up.

"Brother, how's this possible?", the left Camou Gecko asks his right counterpart.

"I don't know, we were just doing our job and these guys come-", the other Camou Gecko answers in bewilderment before Blaze interrupts.

"You know why we're doing this", Blaze says to the right Camou Gecko. "Besides I got some revenge of my own after one of your kind of Shadow tried to kill me! So now you're kind and I will be even after this."

"You have a more good reason for this, huh", Draco comments to Blaze as he has his feather blades' tips just barely touching the right Camou Gecko's neck while me and Blaze point our blade and enhanced brass knuckles.

"Would you let us finish!", the left Camou Gecko yells at me and Blaze.

"With that attitude, no", Blaze answers and turns to me. "Enough talk. Let's kill them!"

"Let's Go!", I command as we perform the all out attack. When we were done pummeling them with fists and blades, I gave my own one liner while whipping out my Bloody Machete toward the bottom right side with a smug smile. "Just another Sacrifice, right?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Had to change things before in this before posting Ch. 11; like the skill gain of Menes. Also before I post ch. 3 of Hacker101, please check out the pole on my main page to help me choosing a secondary school for my Life Wizard... Happy Polling :)_

 _This is a revised version of this Chapter so it can match the same wordings as the later chapters of this Series._


End file.
